CARGA
by ekans-slyth11
Summary: CARGA is spanish for Burden, replaced IS IT JUST A CRUSH.......Who could've thought that the school bully would fall for the school's wiz? A wrong move lead to the wrong future, a wrong future lead to a secret. Please read to find out.disregarded book six
1. OPTIONS

**A/N: Hi!!! It's my 1st fanfic for this site, and ya I haven't been writing in two years, its a bit new to me (again) and I apologize for all the errors, pls tell me if i need to edit it, I started to write this when my grandma died and I just continued it..pls...read and review...I'd like comments...bad or good its fine...Pls...tell me if its good or not...thanks!!!! **

**This is the boring chapters...but I promise the upcoming ones will be good...(' ',)**

**Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER ONE (EXCITING?)

Hermione woke up to the scent of fresh pine, dancing through her window. It was the start of the Christmas season.

"Good morning Hermione", a familiar voice said

"Good morning Ginny, what time is it?"

"Ah its 9:00 am"

"Good!!! I just thought that I might have overslept."

"Well, you better get your butt to the showers or we'll be late for breakfast!"

"Alright! Hold your horses!"

Hermione quickly jumped out of bed and raced to the showers. She poured some lavender shampoo on her hair, and scrubbed herself clean. There was something in this day that she thought would be exciting. Little did she know there was someone who was thinking of the same thing she was.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Dracokins, you promised that you would take me out today!"

"God Pansy, can't a man ever sleep here!!!!"

Draco never liked the Christmas season, he thought of it as corny and mushy. He hated the idea of going home to a big cold manor and spending the time in hell.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"But you promised Dracokins!!!!!! You promised!!!!!!!!"

"Fine! Just get out of my room!!!!!!"

"I'll be waiting"

Draco sloppily went to the shower. He hated going out with his pug faced girlfriend. "As if I have a choice" he mumbled to himself. His parents expected him to marry Pansy. Both families loved the idea, except him. He quickly changed his clothes and went straight to the common room. _"I bet this day would be very exciting"_ he thought sarcastically

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hermione hurry up, you eat like a turtle!!!!" Ginny said hurriedly

"I'm hurrying Ginny, what's the rush?!"

"There's a surprise for you!!!"

"You know how I feel about surprises!"

"Relax, just put this blindfold on, it would make both our lives easier"

Hermione never liked surprises. She was somewhat paranoid, because of past experiences. Ginny led her to the seventh floor, she sensed that she was bringing her to the room of requirement.

"I need a surprise room" Ginny said three times

Hermione could feel that they weren't alone, she could hear whispers and murmurs at the side.

"Ok Hermione we're here, at the count of three I want you to take your blindfold off. Ok 1……….2…………3"

"Ginny you know I……"

Hermione could not believe it, she was in a room, a dark musty room with no one inside, just her. Ginny was no where to be seen, neither were the voices she had heard earlier.

"GINNY!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!"

Just she said that a door appeared in front of her, she opened it and found herself in a place where she had never seen.

"Anyone in here?????"

"Hermione! Follow my voice!"

"Ron!!! Where are you?????"

She heard Ron's voice, she absentmindedly followed his voice, she was indeed surprised at what she saw.

"Ron what is this??"

Hermione was standing in a gazebo elevated on top of a hill overlooking a lake. The gazebo was decorated with fanciful lights that twinkled like stars. There were was small like orchestra that suited the mood.

"Ron I don't understand?"

"Mione, why don't you just stop for one and relax."

"Ron where are we and why…..are w-…"

"Shss……Mione we could either just go back to the castle or you could just stop interrogating me for one second and hear me out."

"Fine, but it better be a good one!"

"Mione we've been friends for the past seven years, we both know we have something different going on."

"B-ut….."

"I realized that I need you to be with me. I love you Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than you could imagine. I want to spend my life with you. I know it would be hard, but I-I'm sure it would all work out. I want to grow old with you and build a family with you."

Hermione was lost! For one thing she didn't know where she was, the second thing was that she was definitely speechless at what she faced. Ron was kneeling before her, holding up something that looked like a ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger…..will you marry me?"

And then came the big question. _"Think Hermione….Think!!!" _She did not know what to reply….Yes she had the same feeling for Ron, but was it enough for a big commitment? She had plans after Hogwarts, and marriage was not one of them.

"Ronald, I……I don't know what to say?"

"Just say yes…"

"Well, I-I think that we should first talk about the whole thing. I mean we're 17 God's sakes. Ron we have plans when we graduate, I want to be someone successful and you definitely would too. I know that you want to make things a bit faster, but we can always take these things slowly?"

"Hermione I'm in love with you, isn't that enough?"

"Ron it's just too soon, I'm very sorry, I-I'm just not ready to be married. It's a big gesture that we bout have to take, but I'm not willing to do it yer. I hope you understand me, I just can't commit. I just can't."

"B-ut…."

Hermione didn't get to hear what Ron had to say, she retraced her steps back to the old musty room, and out of the room of requirements. She didn't realize that she bumped into someone she never wanted to see.

"I-I'm so sor-.."

Hermione looked up at the boy she bumped into. A tall, pale faced, and blonde ferret was what she called him.

"Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood!"

"Why don't you just fall off a cliff malfoy!"

"That wouldn't be a good thin, if I did fall, no one would torment you like I do" he replied with a smirk

"Ugh!!!!! Why don't you just disappear! For once!!!!!!!"

Hermione stormed off. She was full of emotions that she nearly pushed Draco off his feet. She thought wrong, this day wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be!

**A/N: Sorry if its short...pls...review...(' ',) Thanks! I'll be happy to accept them...and happy people write!!! (' ',)**


	2. CONFUSED

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER TWO (CONFUSED)

"Hermione…….ahm…I-"

"Not know Ginny!"

Hermione still had a hangover on what had happened yesterday. She still couldn't believe her dear beloved best friend had proposed to her. She was tired and very confused. She just wanted to disappear!

"Hermione, I know I'm prying into your life right now, but my brother means well. He loves you too much. He's crazy about you!"

"Ginny, please….I just want to be alone, I can't handle you and your brother right now. Just leave me alone…..Please…."

"Ok, just call me if you're hungry so I can accompany you to the great hall."

Hermione did not want to think of anything about Ron. She was frustrated! "Why does he have to ruin everything?!" She told herself as she got dressed. She wanted to go have a walk by the lake just to get her mind off these things. She looked for her cloak and ran to the lake.

"Finally, a place where I can think."

Little did she know, there was someone behind her saying the exact same thing.

"W-hat are you doing here granger?! Where are your _bodyguards_?"

"Sod off malfoy! Can't you see I'm thinking here! Wait, I totally forgot you don't have a brain, that's why you can't understand me!!!!!!!" Hermione shouted

"Watch that temper Granger, if you know what's good for you!"

"Is that a threat?! Oh, I'm _so_ scared, I can _hardly_ breathe!!"

Hermione stared at Malfoy so quizzically, "He just left like that?" Malfoy did indeed leave, "He didn't even tease me that much" Hermione didn't realize that Malfoy was thnking of the same thing.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Ugh!" Malfoy punched the wall infront of him. He was very annoyed! He could not concentrate on what he was reading.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you make a single noise again, I will surely sent you to detention!" the librarian scolded him

"Yes ma'am"

"Malfoy! Over here!" Blaise was outside the library, he seemed very enthusiastic to tell Malfoy something.

"What Zabini? It better be good." Said Malfoy in a very boring manner.

"Did you hear what happened to Pansy?"

"No, I don't really care."

"She got into a fight with Granger! Wahahaha! Your girlfriend got knocked out!"

"Whaaat???!!!!!! Is Hermione alright?!"

Both Blaise and Draco were surprised. Both did not expect Draco to say her name.

"Woah! Bro, did I just hear you say the Mudblood's name?! You even sound concerned about her?"

"I meant Pansy!!!! If anyone hears about this Blaise, I will seriously curse you into oblivion!"

"Yes Sir!!!!"

Both Boys raced to their common room, they found Pansy lying on the coach.

"She's evil!!!!!!! Who does she think she is! She's just a foul, dirty mudblood!!!!"

"Serves her right anyways." Blaise whispered to Draco

"Drakokins!!!!! Did you here what that filthy mudblood did to me? She hurt me!"

"Whatever!"

"Draco! Won't you defend me? How could you!!!"

Draco really didn't care about Pansy, he just wants her to leave him alone.

"Pansy, if you knew what was was good for you, then you should've just left her alone, we all know that you're no match for her!"

"You're defending her now?! You're supposed to defend me! Not her! Wait till your mother hears about this!"

Draco grabbed Pansy's arms and led her into his room. He grabbed her tightly around the neck not letting any air escape through her.

"If you threat me one more time, I swear that you will never see this world again! Do you understand?!"

"y---eeess" Pansy mumbled

"Good!" Draco released his grip on Pansy. "I don't want to hear anything about this! If I do, I will make sure that the next time I see you, you I-" Draco did not finish his sentence, Blaise came, he was waiting outside the door.

"Oi! Malfoy stop tormenting her already, we both know that won't do anything."

Pansy fled the room as quickly as she could leaving Malfoy and Blaise

"What do you want Blaise?"

"Professor Snape wants to talk to you, he said immediately."

Malfoy knew what Snape wanted, he wanted to ask about his mission. He did not want Snape to pry into his agenda, but he still couldn't refuse.

"I'll see you later then Malfoy"

"Yeah, Whatever"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hermione! Are you OK?!!!!!"

"I'm fine Harry! Never been better!"

Hermione just entered the Gryffindor common room, she did not want to talk to anybody. She was just furious about what had just happened.

"I heard the whole thing from Lavender, she told me Pansy had it coming."

"Well she did, it felt better than punching Malfoy squarely in the face in third year!"

Both Hermione and Harry laughed at what she had said.

"Oh Hermione! it just keeps getting better! What happened anyway?"

"Well, I just came from the lake, and I saw that pug faced witch at the corner of my eye. She walked up to me, usual stuff, insulted me and so on until she went too far, so I punched her."

"Wow, we're getting rough lately? Aren't we?"

"No, it's not like that, it's just that, I'm having trouble to think lately, that's all."

"If you don't mind, is it about Ron's proposal?"

"Yes….."

Hermione never expected herself to cry, but there she was crying to herself and to Harry. She didn't know what to do, she's just too confused.

"It's not him Harry, it's me! I just couldn't accept it. I love Ron so much, but committing to him, that I cannot do! I don't understand it."

"There there…." Harry took Hermione into a hug, he knew that his friend was deeply confused. " Hermione, nobody can be forced to get married? Marriage is still probably vague to you. Ron should understand that you are not ready yet."

"That's it! Knowing Ron, he sometimes takes things too-" Hermione was cut off by footsteps entering the common room, it was Ron entering.

"Ron I-"

Ron just walked up to the boys dorm without saying hello

"Harry I can't take this, I just want to go to the library, I'll do Snape's essay there."

"Fine, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine, I just need to _think_ ."

"O.K, but if you need me Mione, just call me?"

"I will…" giggled Hermione

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"You do know that the Dark Lord is impatient, he does not like people who make him wait!"

"I'm doing what I can! I can't just run up to him! It takes a lot of preparation if you know what I mean!"

"Well make it fast! You will hear from the Dark Lord soon!"

Draco left Snape without a word. He just hated everything! Snape was the only person in school besides Pansy and Blaise that knew he got the dark mark from Voldemort last summer. He never wanted it, if it wasn't for years and years of tradition and the threat that his family will be killed, he wouldn't have taken it.

"I hope I'd just disappear!" without realizing who's there he shouted and punched the wall in front of him. Hermione on the other hand saw how Draco was.

"What are you trying to do Malfoy, knock Hogwarts down? I mean yo-"

"Granger this isn't a good time"

Hermione saw the Malfoy she hasn't seen. His grey eyes told her that he was scared and confused.

"I'm sorry, I guess?"

"I just don't feel good. Please leave me alone"

Hermione started to walk away, "_Wait!"_ Hermione thought, _"Was he being nice? No it must be a dream."_ Without a reply Hermione ran to the library thinking about Malfoy and their awkward conversation.

**A/N: I hope you liked it...Reviews pls...thanks (' ',)**


	3. DECISIONS

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER THREE (DECISIONS)

Hermione was still lost, she didn't know if she really talked to Draco in a way that she did not expect from him. While she was day dreaming, she didn't realize that she was writing the same sentence on her parchment.

"Excuse me miss but, I believe you've done that?"

"Huh! Wh-at?! Oh yeah!" Hermione was startled by a Slytherin student

"I'm sorry, is anyone sitting here?"

"No, you can sit if you want."

"Thanks! I'm Madrid, I'm new." She smiled

"Oh Hi! Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Hermione. So where did you come from?"

"I was a student in Beaxbatons, but my father disagreed of having to put me there, so he made go to school here."

"Oh, I see……do you like it so far?"

"Yes! Except that I haven't made that much friends."

"Well you can always come and hangout with me and my friends. You'll like them I'm sure."

"Does it matter even though I'm a Slytherin? I was never fond of snakes, yet they placed me in it."

"Hehehehehe…..don't worry, you're still welcome to join us."

While the two girls were chatting, Malfoy came dashing into the library.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Oh Draco I'm terribly sorry, I just felt like going to the library, I hate staying in the musty common room."

Hermione was shocked! This nice girl was somewhat related to the vile ferret? She herself was surprised.

"I told you that it is different in this place! We don't hangout with filthy dirt!"

"I beg your pardon?! You do know Malfoy that the dirt you're talking about is right here?!"

"Shut-up Granger, I wasn't talking to you!"

"Draco you shouldn't talk to Hermione that way, it's simply appalling! I demand you to apologize!"

"No one tells me what to do! Come on! Let's go!!!!!"

"Hermione, I'm terribly sorry can I talk to you later?"

"Sure Madrid, see you then."

Draco held Madrid tightly around her hand pulling her out of the library.

"What were you thinking????!!!!!" Draco was paired with Madrid, since she came from France. Her parents were tied to his parents through business. Madrid is very pretty girl, a typical woman. Long Dark hair, green eyes, long eyelashes, quite tall, slender, but she was more of an outdoorsy type of girl.

"Draco, you don't own me! I know that my parents told you to look after me, but it doesn't mean all the time! I have the right to talk to others even to students from other houses!"

"You're a pureblood!! She's a mudblood!!!!! You're embarrassing me, your family and yourself if you talk to that know it all!!!"

"That is such a shallow reason! She is human and that's all I need to know! I don't care about blood or our houses, I'm not like you arrogant jerks!"

Madrid stormed to her dorm, the minute she shouted this at Draco

"Good thing you're my type!" Draco told himself, but then was startled by Zabini

"Yo, Bro what was that?"

"Nothing! Why do women have to be complicated?!"

"You ask me Malfoy. "

"Shut up Blaise! I was serious!"

Soon, Madrid came out of her dorm she didn't care less even though the boys were looking at her.

"Where are you off too??! Haven't you learned your lesson?!"

"Draco there isn't anything to learn. Now, if you too excuse me I have to meet a friend."

"She's you're friend now?!!!! What next? She'll be eating with us?! That's just great Madrid!"

Madrid left the common room without a word

"Damn Malfoy, She's hot!"

"Shut up Blaise! I have to go somewhere!"

Malfoy then left Blaise and went off

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

" He seriously told you that?" Hermione

"Well yes, apparently his ego had something to do with it."

"Oi! Hermione!" Ginny was walking up the stairs when she saw Hermione with a girl

"Ginny! I've been looking for you! Come! I want you to meet somebody"

Ginny ran to where Hermione was

"Ginny, this is Madrid. Madrid, this Ginny." The two girls shook hands

"It's nice to meet you, so I see you're in Slytherin."

"Well yes Ginny, unfortunately."

"So you've probably heard of Malfoy then huh?"

"Oh Draco? He's been following me all day, he's never been nice around people, he's such a jerk!"

"Looks like he has a crush on you?!" Ginny laughed at her statement

Hermione was stopped dead on her tracks. "Malfoy, a crush on Madrid", she thought "Why her? Why not me?" she didn't realize she said that part allowed

"Hermione what are you saying?" Ginny asked

"Oh nothing, I-I just need to go to the bathroom, catch up with you guys later."

Without saying a word, Hermione stormed off to the seventh floor, she needed to be alone.

"I need a room to think!" She said it three times

She entered the room, but something was different because someone was also inside that room.

"W-What are you doing here?!!!!"

"I should ask you the same question Malfoy!!!"

"Can't a man have privacy?!"

Hermione was about to go when Malfoy said something that made her jump in surprise.

"You can stay if you want too"

"Huh? You don't mind at all?"

"No, just stay on that side and I stay here."

Draco conjured a desk and a chair on the other side of the room

"Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"Did he actually say you're welcome??" Hermione thought, "he's doing it again, anyways I have to think rememeber?!"

"Do you know where Madrid is?"

"Oh she's with Ginny, and don't scold her for being with a Weasley this time! It's not her fault she's friendly!"

"I wasn't going too! God Granger!"

Hermione sensed that this Draco in front of her is a different one from the one she hates a lot!

"Granger have you ever felt that you needed to disappear?"

Hermione was shocked by his question. "was he starting a conversation" she thought. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Nothing!"

There it was again, the rude, arrogant Draco overtook this Draco who was tamer

"I've wanted to disappear all my life, but I guess I can't"

"M-Malfoy we both know that we just say these things figuratively?"

"I really meant literally, I literally want to disappear! I've just had it with these things! I'm not perfect! I'm just me Draco Malfoy! Why do people have to be difficult!"

Hermione was taken aback she wasn't sure if she should comfort him or should she leave. She felt that Draco needed someone at that moment, but she wasn't sure if she was the one who he needed. Besides, she's the mudblood and he's pure.

"A-ah, I'm sure that some people understand you?"

"Oh really!!!! Who???!! My mom doesn't! My friends???!! I don't think they even care! And you?! Most certain you don't!"

"I care Draco, I really do"

Hermione covered her mouth, "Did I really say his name!" She thought. Draco got out of his chair and went to where Hermione was. Hermione quickly jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. Leaving a surprised Draco Malfoy

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hey Mione you haven't touched your food, is something wrong? Harry asked quizzically

"H-huh?Oh, I'm just tired that's all. I think I'll go ahead, I need to get started with Snape's essay."

"Hey isn't that due tomorrow? Mione remind me later to show mine to you for proofreading, okay?"

"Yup sure." She smiled

Hermione was still in doubt about what happened earlier, "I'm better than this Hermione! Stop thinking about it! Just stop!" She said to herself softly.

"Speaking to yourself again Granger?" a familiar voice said

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm tired! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Yeah, about what you said the other night I-I.."

"Yeah about that! Malfoy whatever I said was not true I just felt like saying it ok! So if you're going to make fun of me because of that, then Sod off! I don't wanna play games with you today ok!"

Malfoy was taken aback! He didn't think that Hermione was that pissed about him. When both were in silence, Hermione started walking, but Malfoy was too fast to grab her arm.

"Ow! I told you to Sod off!"

"11 pm, Room of Requirements, private room"

Just like that, Malfoy ran towards the opposite direction. "What did he mean??" Hermione told herself softly. Hermione then realized that she would meet Malfoy again alone in the room.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room. She took her books, parchment and quill out. She started with her essay, when suddenly Ron entered the room.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. Ron was startled by Hermione's voice

"What?!"

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't speak to me? I really need to talk to you, I know th-" Hermione was stopped when Lavander Brown came in and stood beside Ron.

"What's the matter Ronald?" Lavender was resting her hand on Ron's shoulder, showing off what looked like the ring Ron had offered Hermione when he proposed to her.

"Hermione, you don't have to explain. I know that you've always thought of me as a best friend. I've realized that, I get it now."

"Ron… its not t-"

"I know Hermione, it's not that you hate but you just don't find me up to your standards. I'm sorry if I misjudged you affections, I've been meaning to talk to you but I couldn't grasp the chance. Since all of us are in here, I would like you to meet my fiancé."

Hermione stood there, mouth agape to what she had heard. Lavander Brown was to be married to Ronald Weasely.

"C-co-ngratulations to you two, I wish for the be-st." While she said this a tear slid down her cheek, she didn't let Ron see it.

Ron hugged Hermione, "Thank you Hermione, you're a true friend."

"You're welcome" Hermione whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek, as the two lovers left the common room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco and Blaise were sitting on the coach of their common room, they were looking at Madrid, sited on a chair across them.

"She's very HOT!!! I wonder if she'll like me????"

"She doesn't like you! That's a fact!"

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"I just know! Now stop being such a perv!"

Soon, Pansy marched down the staircase leading to their dorm

"MADRID!!!!!"

Her voice startled the two boys on the coach including Madrid.

"Yes Pansy! What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Nothing, just felt like screaming your name out." Pansy giggled as she said this

"Well if you want to scream people's names out Pansy, try doing it in an asylum." Draco teased

"Dracokins! You're so mean to me! Why can't you be like Patrick? He's so kind to Marie!"

"It's simple Pansy, because I'm not Patrick!"

The grandfather clock struck. It was already eleven; he was supposed to meet Granger.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

Draco ignored Blaise's question as he left the common room.

Hermione looked at her watch, it showed eleven o'clock. "Should I go?" She thought to herself. Its as if her feet had a mind of its own, she started walking towards the seventh floor, towards the room of requirement and towards Draco.

**A/N: I hope you like these chapter...I have more to come...I just need to install this software to my lap-top so that I can upload my stories here...I'm in far in my story so pls...just hold onto your seats!!! And pls review...remember happy people write...thank you so much!!!!**


	4. I'LL WATCH OVER YOU

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 4...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 4 (I'LL WATCH OVER YOU)

Hermione reached the room of requirements just in time. Malfoy was already inside waiting for her.

"H-hello?? Malfoy???"

"Get in here before somebody sees you!"

"Malfoy, I need to get back, what is it you want to tell me?"

Malfoy stepped out of his shadows; he was very tall, 8 inches taller than Hermione. His grey eyes met with her honey colored eyes.

"I just want to talk with you."

"Talk with me???? My God Malfoy, you can talk to anyone. Why me???"

"I feel safe with you! That's why!"

Hermione never saw that coming, Malfoy's words swallowed her down.

"Safe????" Hermione asked

"Yes! S-A-F-E….Safe."

"Don't mock me! You do know we're not close!"

"Granger! Do you think that pride is all I have?"

"Why, yes Malfoy! That's the only thing you show!"

"Look who's talking! You won't even listen to me!"

"Fine!"

Hermione had regrets for coming to meet Draco, but at the same time, she was up to it.

"You have 5 minutes"

Draco walked right up to Hermione, knowing Hermione, she would've walked away. However, she stayed right where she was.

"I just need someone to listen to me. I need someone smart to understand me."

"Wait! You want me to be your psychiatrist?!"

"Not like that! I want to be your friend! There! I said it!" Draco turned pink from what he said

"I-I didn't re-realize, I-I"

"Stop stuttering Granger, it's a secret friendship, get it?!"

Hermione couldn't say anything, she just nodded

"Good!"

"Well…just a thought, why won't you talk to your other friends?"

"Who? Blaise? All he talks about are girls."

"How about your girlfriend?"

"Pansy?! She is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, I thou-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Draco snapped at Hermione. He hated being associated with Pansy. "I need to go. I'll just owl you."

Draco left Hermione standing with her eyes filled with confusion.

The night ended with the lion and the snake wondering about their next meeting

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Harry, is Hermione alright?" The boys were walking towards the grounds, it was a Hogsmaede weekend.

"Well, I have no idea Ron. I mean, she looks fine in the outside, but in the in-" Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence, Hermione showed up in front of them.

"Harry! Ron! I've been looking for the two of you!"

"We were looking for you too!" Ron exclaimed

Ginny showed up

"Well! Leaving without me huh?!"

"We would never do that, I just arrived" Hermione reasoned

"Ron where's Lavander?" Ginny asked

Hermione was still getting used to hear Ron and Lavender instead of Hermione and Lavander.

"She didn't want to go, she felt sick."

"Oh, too bad"

Harry was becoming impatient

"Well, if you don't want to line up for some butterbeer, I'd suggest we go."

"Fine! Lead the way!" Ginny answered

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Are coming?" Blaise was irritated, because he was waiting for Draco

"Where?"

"It's a Hogsmaede weekend, duh?!"

"Just go on without me, I don't feel like walking."

"Fine! Suite yourself!"

"Hey Blaise! Just get me a butterbeer and some pumpkin pie."

"I'm not your maid! Get your girlfriend, I'm sure she's willing to do it!" Blaise left the Common room

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Harry! That's just…" Hermione and Ginny were laughing about how he saw Professor Snape slipping down a staircase.

"Anymore stories?" Ginny asked

"Nah! That's the best one so far."

The bell in Madame Rosmerta's Bar rang as a costumer entered

"Hermione isn't that Madrid?"

Hermione looked toward the direction Ginny was pointing at

"Ya, why don't we invite her over?"

Ginny got up and walked toward Madrid, she invited her to sit with them

"Hi! I didn't think I'd find you guys here."

"Madrid, Have you met Harry and Ron?" Ginny was pointing to the two boys

"I've heard of you two, but I haven't talked to the two of you."

"Well you are now…." Harry joked

"So where are you from?" Ron asked

"Well, I'm from France. I used to study in Beauxbaton, and when my parents decided to move, we ended up here."

"You seem nice, why on earth are you in Slytherin?"

"My Great Grandfather was a Slytherin."

"Oh……So do you know Malfoy?" Ron was pretty blunt

"Who wouldn't know him? To answer your question…..yes I know him."

"Is he mean to you?! We could beat up hi b-"

"Harry!" Hermione was nudging Harry

"I'll be fine, besides, I think I'll be the one beating his but up."

"Woah! Yeah you should!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x

Draco was in the room of requirement, he didn't feel like talking to anyone when suddenly his arm started to burn.

"Ow!" was all he said, he was being summoned by the Dark Lord

"Crucio!"

Malfoy fell on his side. He was wriggling with pain.

"My boy, do you understand why you are in pain?"

"Yes my lord."

"Crucio!"

Malfoy was in pain, he wanted to die instead of suffering from severe pain.

"My lord, forgive me. I will do good next time."

"I am not patient, even though your father is Lucius Malfoy, I will not give you the favor of having to delay me and my plan. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes my lord."

"Go!"

Malfoy was now lying down on the room of requirement's floor. His body was stinging from the curse.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x

When the four reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione felt the need to go to the room of requirement.

"Hey guys, don't wait up for me. I'll just go to the library, I just need to get something."

"Okay, but be sure to be back! It's our last night here, w-" Ginny hadn't had the chance to finish, since Hermione already left.

As Hermione reached the seventh floor, she felt that something was wrong. She quickly ran to the room. Her mouth agape, Hermione looked at the unconscious Draco Malfoy on the floor.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione was shaking Draco's head

"He-m-ne" was all Draco could say

"Its Hermione, what happened??? We need to get you to the hospital wing!"

"No!" Draco managed to say

"Bu-"

"Y-You H-e-e-eal"

"Draco I don't know about that."

"Ple-ease…" Draco was bleeding, his eyes then became watery

Hermione didn't want to waste time. She quickly tried the healing spell on Draco but it didn't stop him from bleeding. She asked the room for some ingredients for the healing potion. She also asked for a bed.

"Here, just lay down and I'll just make the potion."

Hermione started mixing the ingredients

"One drop of weasel blood will do the trick." Hermione wrapped up the potion she then gave it to Draco to drink.

"Th-hank yoo-o-ouuu" Draco managed

Half of Hermione wanted to leave, but the other half wanted her to stay. The half that wanted her to stay won.

"I'll just stay here incase you bleed again." Hermione was walking up to a sleeping Draco.

Hermione smiled, she had never imagined Malfoy to be peaceful even when he is sleeping, but what lay before her was a Malfoy who was calm and quiet. Hermione stroked Malfoy's platinum blonde hair, he was breathing deeply.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you." Hermione whispered.

Hermione didn't know that Malfoy wasn't asleep. He heard what Hermione had said and he let Hermione stroke his hair. It may be odd, but Malfoy wanted her beside him. Malfoy then took Hermione's hand, kissed it and placed it on his chest. Hermione was shocked by this, but she didn't react to it. She let him touch her hand, she actually liked it.

As Malfoy lay down, holding onto Hermione's hand, while Hermione watched over him, the moon hovered above their window. It glowed like it had never glowed before.


	5. WELCOME TO ITALIA

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Sorry again about errors...pls...notify me if you see any...thanks**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 5 (WELCOME TO ITALIA)

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ginny was waiting for Hermione

"I-I fell asleep in the library…" Hermione reasoned

"Right….Uhuh….Then how come Ron and Harry didn't see you there? They told me that no one was in the the library last night besides the librarian and Madrid!"

"I-I dropped by Professor Slughorn first, he said he wanted to talk to me. I reached the library at 9:00, madame decided to let me stay in the library, since I explained that I needed the time to finish my research" Hermione hesitated

"Hmmpf…..well…..you should have called me to accompany you." Ginny was avoiding Hermione's eyes

"Ginny…I'm sorry I know that you wanted to spend last night with me, it's just that I-I really needed t-"

Hermione was interrupted by Harry entering the common room

"Hermione!" He was looking at Hermione in a very weird way

"Harry, I've explained myself to Ginny."

Harry switched to Ginny

"Well Girls if you don't want to be late for the train, then I suggest we get going."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Malfoy just reached the common room, he still felt painful, but thanks to Hermione he was ok.

"Dude! Where've you been?!"

"Not now Blaise! I need to pack!"

"Thanks to me! I finished it for you!" Blaise was so proud of himself

Madrid stepped out of their dorm

"Draco! I was looking for you. I as-"

"Not now Madrid! I don't feel good!"

"Your mother owled me, she said that she'd pick us up at the station."

Malfoy didn't listen to what Madrid had to say. His mind was blank, all he thought about was how he spent his night with Hermione.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Promise you'll write!" Ginny was beginning to cry

"Yes Ginny, I promise, everyday."

Hermione wasn't going to spend this Christmas holiday with the Weasleys, she was going to Italy with her parents to visit her relatives.

"Bye Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry

"Bye Mione, take care!"

Hermione approached Ron and Lavander

"Bye Ron, Lavander, take care!"

"You too Hermione" Ron held out a hand for Hermione to shake

The Weasleys went their direction as well as Hermione. At that very moment she wondered how Malfoy was doing.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Madrid! Me petite! ca va?"

"Tres Bien Mama! Merci."

Madrid and Draco (with his mom) reached the Malfoy Manor

"Angelique, it's wonderful that you'll spend your holiday with us." Narcissa exclaimed

"We'd love too! You know we always do"

"Lucius, we both know th-"

Madrid's dad (Michael) was talking with Lucius when they were interrupted by their children's arrival

"Oh Me petite!"

"Papa!" Madrid hugged her father

"Commentallez-vous cherrie?"

"Tres Bien, y toi?"

"Ah, pa mal, merci!"

Draco felt jealous, his parents never did that to him

"So Draco, is Madrid a naughty girl in school?"

"A bit" He let out with a smirk on his face

"Draco?!" Madrid reacted to his answer "Papa, don't believe him!"

"Well, I know that both of you are tired. Why don't the two of you freshen up so that we can have dinner." Narcissa suggested. "Draco pls. show Madrid her room."

The parents waited downstairs for the two

"Here" Draco shoved Madrid in her room

"Ow! You really are mean!" Madrid slammed her door

Draco walked to his room. He never missed this place, he hated being in it. He hoped he was with Hermione at that very moment.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x

"Sweet pea, we're here." Hermione woke up, the plane was almost landing

"Jane, I wonder what your sister looks like."

"Oh Bryan, I doubt that she would look different."

The plane finally landed, Hermione never liked flying.

"Mom, who's picking us up?"

"Your aunt Janice and your uncle Harold."

"How about Cai-" She was stopped by a force hitting her

"Hermione! Oh my God! You're finally here!"

"Ow! Caitlin! You scared me!"

"Mione I just can't help it! I've missed you soooo much!"

"I know, it's been 7 years since we've seen each other"

"Well, I have a lot of stuff in store for us to do."

Caitlin is Hermione's cousin (closest). Even though they're how many miles apart they keep in contact. Caitlin was shooting Hermione with lots of questions on their way to the Ryans (Caitlin and parents) residence

"So Hermione! How's your boyfriend? Ron?"

Hermione was suddenly quiet, she hated explaining their situation. "Look, Caitlin were here" Hermione avoided Caitlin's question

"Ya we are! That was fast."

"Your house is beautiful aunt Janice."

"Well it has changed since you've been here."

"Caitlin why don't you show Hermione your room. I hope you've cleaned it."

"Well dad I have"

Caitlin showed Hermione her room. Caitlin's room is bigger than Hermione's.

"Wow! Caitlin, big room!"

"You mean BIG MESSY ROOM"

"It's not that messy compared to mine.."

Caitlin was putting her things away when she popped the question again

"Hermione, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, we're fine." Hermione stared out the window, she didn't want to give out too much information.

"Fine-Good? or Fine-Ok?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, If your relationship is Good its Ok, but if you're re-"

"We're not together." Hermione interrupted

"Oh, I'm sorry, I th-"

"It's fine" Hermione smiled at her cousin, "I'm hungry! Let's eat."

Hermione knew that sooner than later she'd have to tell her cousin the whole story.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Madrid, cherrie, hurry up!"

The Malfoys (except Lucius) and the Seyves decided that they are all going to spend their holiday in Italy. Angelique Seyve felt that they all needed a vacation, and Italy is on the top of her list.

"Papa quelle heure est-il?"

"Il est une heure cinq."

Both Families flooed themselves to château de Madrid (Madrid Mansion)

"Angelique it's a lovely place."

"I know, It's wonderful!"

"Madrid, why don't you show Draco around Italy? You know the place, right?"

"B-But"

"Nonsense Cherie, You have all the time in the world."

"Vous avez tort!" Madrid whispered to herself

"What was that?"

"Nothing mama, we were just leaving!"

Madrid disliked being with Draco, she hated the idea of showing Italy to him.

"Have you been to Italy?"

"Yeah!"

"Geez, I was just asking, you don't have to snap at me!"

"I won't get lost here, that's a fact!"

"Oh really, then I'll just leave you here? I want to go back to the château." Madrid was teasing with Draco. She liked doing it, since Draco was impatient

"Leave me then! I don't care!"

"You think I'd do that?"

"No! I know that your too shallow to do anything!"

"Ugh! You are-are horrible!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Catlin why don't we go to the Trevi Fountain?"

"Sure! It's just a block from here."

While Hermione and Caitlin were walking to go see the fountain, Draco and Madrid were busy arguing.

"I think I know those people…"

"Who?"

Hermione pointed to a blonde boy and a brunette girl

"Draco?" Hermione let out

"Isn't Draco the guy who torments you? Is he here?"

Madrid saw Hermione across her, she knew it was Hermione because of her untamed hair.

"Hermione?!" Madrid called out

"Madrid?!"

Madrid ran towards Hermione and Caitlin leaving Draco

"Madrid! OMG I never thought I'd see you here?"

"Me too! Well at _least_ you're having fun!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Caitlin butted in

"Oh, Madrid this is my cousin Caitlin."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!"

As the two girls shook hands, Malfoy realized that Madrid was no where near him. He then saw her talking with two girls. He then stormed towards her direction.

"Madrid I-"

Malfoy was surprised to see Hermione

"Draco I saw Hermione, and decided to approach her!"

"Madrid I'm tired! I want to go home!"

"I thought you knew you're way around the city?"

"Now!" Malfoy shouted

"Fine!" She shouted back to Malfoy. "I'm sorry Hermione, Caitlin, I hope I get to see you guys again. I'll just O-W-L you." Malfoy was pulling Madrid away

"Ok!" was the only thing the two girls could manage to say.

"Wow!" He is mean

"Tell me about it!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What is your problem Draco Malfoy!" Madrid scolded Malfoy in the house

"My problem?! You want to talk about my problem?!" Malfoy just stormed to up to his room.

"Cherie, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute!'

"It's nobody's fault, just go and get ready for dinner."

Madrid walked up to her room, while Malfoy was busy owling someone.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hermione, that Draco guy has issues!"

"Tell me about it."

While the girls chatted, a black owl tapped the window and was waiting for it to be opened

"Hermione look?!" Caitlin pointed at the owl

"That's Malfoy's owl?!"

Hermione quickly opened the window to let the bird in. The bird flew around the room releasing a letter on Hermione's lap, it landed on a chair next to the cabinet.

"Hermione! He wrote you something?!"

Hermione opened the letter, it said:

Trevi Fountain, 10:00 pm. Don't be late!

D.M.

"Wow!" was all Caitlin could say. "So…are you going??? It's 9:30."

"I don't know, I mean….I-"

"Come on Hermione! It would be fun! Besides, live a little! Who knows? He might be good after all?"

"Our parents might find out?"

"Don't worry! I've got that covered!"

"How?"

"Just dress up, and meet me downstairs. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Hermione was a bit nervous. She wanted to meet him, (suspense was building up in her) and she also didn't want to get in trouble. That's the least she could afford. She picked out a black Chinese dress that had a slit on each side. She straightened her hair, put on a little make-up, and wore white pearl earrings. She looked divine. She got her robe and a jacket (in case it gets cold) and headed downstairs.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be back by 11:45. Promise!"

"Caitlin, I trust you! Now, if Hermione wants to go home, just bring her home."

"Yes mom! No problema!"

"11:45! Claro!"

"Yes mom!"

Caitlin pulled Hermione out the door

"Hermione! If you feel uncomfortable just tell Caitlin to bring you home, okay?!" Caitlin's mom shouted

"Yes aunt Janice!"

"Take care girls!" Hermione's mom shouted

Caitlin and Hermione got in her black BMW 2006

"What are you waiting for? Hope in Hermione."

The girls drove off. It would take them 35 minutes to reach the fountain.

"Cait, what did you tell our parents? Just wondering."

"Well….I told them that my classmate invited us to her Quinsiniera." (A/N: Sorry don't know how to spell it)

"Oh….and they actually believed it?"

"At first, no, but when I texted my friend to call my mom, mom approved."

"Caitlin Anne Ryans! I didn't tell you to lie!"

"I wasn't lying! She really is having her Quinsiniera, but I told her that you'd be in town so I declined the invitation!"

Hermione was silent. There was no reason now to back down. She was going to meet Draco. He was just a mile away.

"Here we are! You have your cell phone right? Just call me when you're ready to go home. Remember, 11:45! I can't afford to disobey mom. You know how she is when she gets mad."

"Thanks cuz!"

"It's my pleasure, but you have to tell me everything! OK!"

"Okay!"

Caitlin drove off leaving Hermione in front of the fountain. Hermione looked at her watch. It was still 9:45. "15 minuted more" she thought to herself. Hermione sat at the edge of the fountain waiting for Draco Malfoy.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Shit! I'm late!" Draco Malfoy overslept. He woke up around 9:45, leaving him 15 minutes to prepare. When suddenly someone knocked at his door. "Who is it?!" He shouted.

"It's Madrid! I was wondering if you want to eat?"

"No! I'm not hungry."

"Ok."

Draco sprayed some cologne, put his pants on, got his robe and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Madrid asked

"Somewhere"

"Won't you tell me where, so I can tell your mom if she asks?"

"She won't"

"Do you want to borrow my car?"

"Yeah"

"Here!" Madrid threw her keys to Malfoy

Malfoy was never interested in muggle stuff, except for their cars. Madrid, on the other hand, loved muggle stuff. Her parents were against them, still, she was fond of buying them. Madrid owned a BMW, Porsche, Mercedes and a Ferrari. The black Ferrari caught Draco's eye. "Ah! I'll take you out tonight!" he said as he got in the black Ferrari.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione's watch read 10:00 pm. Draco on the other hand was still on his way. Patient as she was, she already wanted to go home. "Malfoy! Where are you!" She thought to herself. Soon, a black Ferrari parked in front of her.

"Black dress huh?!" Malfoy was smirking

"What took you so long?! It's already 10:05! Then you're the one here who's late! I-"

"Relax Granger! It's just 5 minutes?"

"Well…..Punctuality is the key to a good p-"

"Are we going to have a lecture, or are you going to hop in?"

Hermione did what Malfoy told her to do. She hopped in his car, he started to drive.

"Wow! I never knew you could drive?"

"There are things you don't know about me Granger."

"Whose car is it?"

"Somebody's"

"Who?!"

"Even though you ask me a million times I don't plan on telling you!"

Hermione became silent, she knew that sometimes she could be a nuisance.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Are you monosyllabic?!"

"No! Just sit down and wait! We'll be there in a minute!"

Draco drove for 25 minutes. It felt as if it took them 3 hours to reach their destination.

"We're here" Draco parked the car, allowing Hermione to fix her hair. "Don't worry no one will see us." Draco commented.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Why don't we go out and have a look."

Draco got out of the car, Likewise, Hermione did too. They were somewhat in a garden that was filled with colored lanterns. In the middle of a garden stood a small gazebo. A mini orchestra was playing while they walked towards the gazebo. Hermione stood silent. She remembered the time Ron proposed to her, she could still hear his words.

"I realized that I need you to be with me. I love you Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than you could imagine. I want to spend my life with you. I know it would be hard, but I-I'm sure it would all work out. I want to grow old with you and build a family with you."

Hermione was lost! For one thing she didn't know where she was, the second thing was that she was definitely speechless at what she faced. Ron was kneeling before her, holding up something that looked like a ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger…..will you marry me?"

And then came the big question. "Think Hermione….Think!!!" She did not know what to reply….Yes she had the same feeling for Ron, but was it enough for a big commitment? She had plans after Hogwarts, and marriage was not one of them.

"Ronald, I……I don't know what to say?"

"Just say yes…"

Hermione was got out of her daydream. Draco was pushing her to move forward. "We don't have all night Granger!" Draco teased as he lead Hermione toward the gazebo.

"I-I don't understand?"

"There's nothing to understand. I'm hungry and I want to eat. So, we're eating tonight."

"Here?!"

"Yes here! That's why we're here right?"

"We could just eat in a res-"

"Will you just relax!" Draco was holding Hermione's hand. Hermione felt that He was somewhat reassuring her. "Besides, I have more in store for tonight."

"Uh-Ahm Ok." was all Hermione could say.

Both ate through dessert. They both knew that they somewhat enjoyed the company of each other. Malfoy had never felt happy since that day. He was glad it happened.

"Do you like sand?" Malfoy asked randomly

"Do I like sand? What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Sure…? I like sand?"

"Good! Follow me!"

Hermione felt that she was 5 years old again, following Draco around like his some dad ordering a child. Draco led Hermione to the far end of the garden. Like magic, the far end of the garden was the ocean. Hermione was amazed.

"I love the ocean!" Hermione exclaimed

"I'm not really fond of it" Draco grunted. "They say that women just find it romantic."

Hermione looked at Draco quizzically. "Romantic?" She thought to herself. She took off her shoes and walked bare foot.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to ruin my shoes!"

"Women! What is it with your shoes?!"

"It's just a matter of hygiene! Are we just going to argue? If we are will you ju-"

Malfoy placed a finger on Hermione's lips, "Shsss…..fine, we're walking already."

Malfoy and Hermione walked on the shore. Hermione was having fun, she was running away from the waves when it reached the shore line, then she'd return to her original position after.

"Why are you in Italy?" she asked Malfoy

"Like what you said, it's a privilege."

"Whatever!"

"Madrid's parents and my mom wanted to spend Christmas here."

"How about you? Do you want to spend Christmas here?"

"What's with the questions Granger! I it when people ask me sentimental questions!"

"_Sorry!"_

" 

Without caution, Hermione slipped, luckily Draco caught her. He held her waist as he sat Hermione on a rock. They made eye contact.

"You should watch where your going!" Draco was gently massaging Hermione's ankle

"Ow! be careful! I think I sprained my ankle." Hermione was looking at Draco. She didn't understand what was happening between them. She felt that she was in a Dream, that sooner than later she'd wake up to find herself imagining. The mean, obnoxious Draco that she knew was not the person in front of her. He was _different_, this Draco was tamed and warm. The Draco she knew for 6 years was cold and unwelcoming. She liked this Draco, she liked it a lot.

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked quizzically

"No-othing……What time is it?"

"11:35. Why?"

"What! You have to take me back! I have a curfew!"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes! I can't afford to be grounded! Let's go"

Draco was unsure if Hermione could walk, so he carried all the way to the car.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Hermione gave Malfoy a sweet smile 

Draco drove off. Beating the speed limit, he was going at 95 miles/hour on a 75 miles/ hr highway (which is quite fast!). They reached the Trevi fountain just in time.

"Are you sure she's coming?"

"Yes! I'll just wait for her here."

Draco parked the car. He helped Hermione out of the car, she limped to a bench next to the fountain.

"Thank you. You should get going, I'll be fine. I had a wonderful night Draco Malfoy, I enjoyed it."

"Y-You're welcome" Draco replied

She shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare. The almost imperceptible touch of his lips on hers caused a sensation of ecstasy to run ramped throughout her entire body. She'd never known it could be like this… that _he_ could be like this. As he backed away, eyes still locked, a small smirk came to his lips.

There was no trace of humor or teasing in his tempestuous gray eyes as he took one of her hands and kissed the palm. He looked so much older, so much more mature than she knew him to be. She closed her eyes to break the almost tangible connection between them.

"I-I have to go" He finally decided to break the silence

"Ye-Yeah I guess you should. T-Take care."

"You too"

Draco then walked back to his car, he couldn't imagine what had just happened. "Did I really do that?" was one thing he thought the other one was, "did she like it?" Things ran through Malfoy's head, that nearly caused him to collide with the car in front of him. However, Malfoy was sure of one thing, he was very sure that this would be the beginning of a very questionable relationship.


	6. TOO MUCH OF ITALY

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 6...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out, I write my stories around 12 am so yeah...thanks so much...**

**I posted these on New Year's eve...hope you like it...and thanks to the people who reviewed my chapters...I appreciate it...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 6 (TOO MUCH ITALY!)

"Hermione Jane Granger! Wake up!" Caitlin was trying to wake Hermione up, she hit Hermione with her pillow repeatedly.

"I'm up! What time is it?!" Hermione lazily got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"You still have to tell me what happened. I saw a kiss happen from my point of view!" Caitlin walked over to Hermione, she was mocking her.

"Caitlin, stop it! I'll tell you later, promise!"

"You better!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"How was last night?" Madrid slipped herseld inside Draco's room. She waited up for him last night.

"It's none of your business! Go away!"

"Someone's in a bad mood? Who was she?"

Draco quickly sat up as he heard the word _she_

"What are you talking about?!"

"You heard me! Who was she?"

"I'm tired Madrid! You know I hate people who mock me!"

"I'm not mocking you. I'm just asking a question." Madrid was raising an eyebrow. Early morning, she decided to check her car if it was still _alive_. Something caught her eye, a pearl earring on the floor. She picked it up, right there, she realized that it must be from Malfoy's companion last night.

"What makes you think I was with someone last night?" Draco asked mockingly.

"This!" Madrid threw the pearl earring that she found in her car. "Oh yeah Malfoy, never argue with a woman's instinct!" Madrid walked out of Draco's room without saying another word.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione was in the shower, she was in the middle of washing her hair when an owl tapped at the window.

"Hmmm…who could it be?" Hermione wrapped herself with a towel then opened the window. The owl swooped down, released the letter in front of Hermione's feet, and finally landed on a chair next to the door. "I'm sorry, I don't have food with me right now, but if you wait for me to finish, I'll get something for you" Hermione gestured to the owl as it looked at her with its wide brown eyes. The owl took her gesture as a cue to stay. Hermione opened the letter, it was from Ginny.

Dear Hermione,

I thought you'd write to me? It has been 4 days, still I don't have a letter from you? Are you alright? I just miss you, that's all. Pls. right to me soon! I mean ASAP!

Love,

Ginny

P.S.

Did I tell you I miss you a lot?! The boys are driving me crazy, including Phlegm! I just wish you are here. We're expecting Lavander to come today, she'd probably want to snog with my brother. Take care!

Hermione gently folded the letter, she totally forgot to write to Ginny these past few days. She was too preoccupied with Italy. She quickly got in the shower again, and rinsed herself properly. She changed into some shorts and a tank top, took out her quill and pen, and began to write.

Dear Ginny,

Things are great around here! Caitlin has been showing me around, I wish you were here, you'd love Italy! We're going out for lunch today, I'm also going to be doing my Christmas shopping. I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow! If you receive my letter, owl me what you want as soon as possible so that I can buy it. Anyways, just take care, send my love to the rest!

Yours truly,

Hermione

Hermione ran downstairs to get some crackers for the owl. Afterwards, she ran back up to the room. She fed the bird first, then tied the letter on the owl's foot. "Bring this to Ginny please" she told the owl. The owl took it as a cue to fly.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Why Draco? Why aren't you touching your food?" Madrid's mom was wondering

"I'm not hungry, I think I need to go outside and get some air."

Draco got up and walked towards the back garden, he needed to think of Hermione privately.

"What's up?" Madrid followed Draco outside

"Go inside! I told you I need privacy!"

"Its her huh?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The girl who owns the earring? Do I know her?"

Draco walked towards Madrid, he towered over her, "For a 16 year old you act like a mother!"

Madrid wanted to hit Draco, but she just left him alone without another word

"Oh Hermione! How I wish you were here!" Malfoy thought to himself.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Merry Christmas!" Caitlin hugged her cousin tightly

"Merry Christmas Caitlin!"

"You know what Christmas is for me?"

"What?"

"Presents!"

Caitlin and Hermione ran downstairs to open their presents. Hermione received a bear from Caitlin, a book from her parents, a perfume set from her aunt and uncle, a pink sweater from Ginny, a basket of chocolates from Harry, a scarf from Ron and Lavander and a sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow Hermione! Lots of presents!"

"You too!"

"I know huh?"

The girls went up to their room to talk about their new gifts

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Mama! Papa! You didn't have to! Merci!"

"Anything for our Cherie! We also didn't forget you Draco."

Draco wasn't in the mood for gift giving, he really didn't care if he didn't get anything.

"Son, here is my gift to you." Narcissa gave Draco something really small

"What's this?"

"Open it!"

Draco opened his present from his mother. He wasn't surprised to find a key, a house key.

"A key?" Draco looked at Narcissa bluntly

"It's the key to the whole Malfoy property!"

"As If I won't get it!" Malfoy thought to himself. Madrid then came up to him.

"Here's your gift. Picked it out myself this morning!"

"Is it the key to your car?" Malfoy was teasing Madrid

"Maybe….? Open it!"

To Malfoy's surprise he found a pair of pearl earrings on his hand.

Madrid whispered to Malfoy's ears, "give it to her, she'll appreciate it!" Malfoy's face reddened. He has never been so insulted in his life! He hated it when people (especially women) dictate on him. Without a word, Draco started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh Draco! Here's our gift to you!" Mrs. Seyve called out. She tossed a car key to Malfoy. "It's Madrid's idea to give you a muggle car! I for one disagreed, but she said you'd love it."

Without saying thank you, Draco just nodded and left the room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"So! Aren't you gonna tell me?" Caitlin was trying to get Hermione to talk all day.

"I told you! It was just a typical meeting! Nothing fancy." Hermione reasoned

"Whatever! I clearly saw a K-I-S-S happening!"

"You were just seeing things! Let's sleep already! I need to wake up early tomorrow."

"Fine Hermione Jane Granger! _Miss Don't Kiss and tell!_"

After 5 minutes Caitlin fell asleep, her snore (not that loud) kept Hermione awake. She couldn't sleep, she wanted to know how Draco was, when suddenly, a sharp tap on the window startled her. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and gapped at the window. A cloaked Draco was hovering on his broom just outside. Pulling on her robe, she rushed to open the window and let him fly in.

"Did you fly all the way here on your broom?" she asked

"Yeah," he breathed. "I wanted to give you this." He pulled a small, wrapped box from his cloak and handed it to her.

"But I-."

Draco placed a finger on Hermione's lips. "I don't care about what you have to say! It's either you'll accept my gift or I'll just take it with me!"

She smiled a way that made him wonder what she was thinking and tore into the small parcel. Inside was a necklace with a fine white gold chain and a pendant shaped of the country Italy. She unconsciously dropped the box as she took the necklace in her hands. It "It's beautiful, thank you."

"I picked it out! All by myself!," he explained. It was the first time he'd actually bought a gift for someone else.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You actually shop for other people?"

"Off course I do!" He exclaimed

"Shh, you'll wake my cousin."

"Right," he sighed. "I should probably get back before someone notices I'm gone."

He was about to mount his broom when he grabbed Hermione's arm. "Wait!" He was hardly cognizant of his actions until he was gently pressing his lips to hers. Warmth spread through him as she reciprocated and even rested her hands on his chest. He was momentarily afraid she would push him away, but she melted into his embrace as his hands fell to possess her waist.

When he finally broke away, his patented smirk came to his lips. "Happy Christmas Hermione"

"Oh, Happy Christmas Draco" she breathed excitedly.

Draco then mounted his broom and flew across the sky with the chilly breeze flying through his face.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I'll miss you!" Caitlin was crying while hugging Hermione.

"Me too! Write to me! You come visit me this summer okay!"

"I will!"

Hermione and her parents boarded the plane. It was sad for her to leave, she would miss her cousin a lot. She would also miss Italy with all the wonderful memories it gave Hermione.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Cherie I will miss you!" Angelique said while hugging her daughter

"Me too Mama! So much!"

"Now Draco watch over our princess, if she's misbehaving notify me at once!" Madrid's father sounded like a professor

"I will," was all Draco could say.

Madrid's parents then apparated themselves to Paris, France.

"So, did you give it to her?" Madrid was still playing around with Draco

"No!"

"Oh well there's still a next time."

Draco walked away, if he snapped at Madrid, it would give her the enjoyment of teasing him.

The Christmas season finally ended, it was back to Hogwarts again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"So How was Italy?!" Ginny was already bombarding Hermione with questions.

"Yeah! You haven't written a lot to us!" Harry followed

"It was a lot of fun! I enjoyed it!" Hermione smiled, she was fiddling with her pendant as she told her friends about her vacation. Of course, she left the Draco story aside.

"Wow! I think I want to get married in Italy." Lavander was looking at Ron, who was trying to avoid Lavander's eyes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Dracokins! I didn't receive anything from you this Christmas!" Pansy (again) started to annoy Draco as he was trying to read a book on the couch.

"It's because I didn't send you any!" Draco said with irritation

"Man! I wish you'd invited me over in Italy! Madrid was there?!" Blaise, who was sitting beside Draco shoved Pansy away.

"Blaise when will you stop being a perv?!" Draco really got irritated

"Draco! Professor Snape wants to see you" Madrid just entered the common room

"Why?!"

"Don't know? He just asked me to call for you."

Draco got up. He knew why Snape called him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione was really behind her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. It had to be two rolls of parchment and was due tomorrow. She wanted to finish it in the library right after dinner. As she entered the library she saw Madrid working at a table.

"You look flushed," she determined as soon as Hermione sat down.

"Is it that obvious?"

Madrid patted Hermione's arm. "What happened?"

"Just, plain old Homework." Hermione gave out a sigh

Madrid continued to work on her essay as Hermione dove into her bag for the appropriate book. When she sat up a crumbled piece of parchment hit her full in the face. After getting over her shock, she grabbed the parchment and looked around suspiciously. Malfoy stared at her from the next table, not smirking or sniggering, just looking. She felt prompted to open the ball. A short note was scratched onto the torn piece. It read: _Meet me in ten minutes…you know where: a private room. _

Before looking up she debated on whether or not she should go. He had pretty much proven his sincerity, but she wasn't quite sure why he wanted to meet with her privately. In all honestly, she didn't really want to, but half of her said that she needed too. Upon looking up, she saw the question in his eyes. While keeping eye contact, she wrote her reply, balled up the wrinkled parchment and threw it back, hitting Malfoy right between the eyes.

A few minutes later she gathered her books and stuffed them into her bag.

Madrid looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, Harry wanted some help on an essay," she lied. Even with Snape as a teacher Harry still out did her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As she left the library she noticed that Malfoy was no longer at the table. Her legs were strictly on autopilot as she made her way to the seventh floor corridor in which the Room of Requirement resided.

Looking around to make sure no one was lurking nearby; she inhaled deeply and began to pace repeating, "I need a private room," three times. When the door appeared, she debated one last time and pushed the door open.

Draco felt a thousand butterflies release in his stomach when the door behind him opened. He stood to see a very nervous looking Hermione leaning against the door. Not knowing exactly what he was going to do, he walked toward her.

"Wh-what do you want?" she stammered, uncertainty most apparent in her voice.

He was hardly thinking of his actions until he gently pressed his lips to hers. Hermione hesitated, she wanted to step back but her feet had a mind of their own, they kept themselves glued to the floor. Warmth spread through him as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He was afraid that she might push him away, but she never did, instead she melted into his body as his hands wrapped her around the waist. When he finally broke away, they made eye contact. Draco released Hermione and smiled, "that's what I wanted."

"Oh," she breathed deeply.

He leaned in again…but she stopped him, "Wait…"

"What?" he demanded in panic. "Don't you fancy me?"

"f-fancy?"

"Yeah! Do I need to define it for you?" Draco teased

"No! I-I just don't know……I have no idea…"

Draco looked at Hermione. _"Why are women so difficult?!"_ he thought to himself.

"I-I don't know what my feelings are for you?!" There was silence. "I-I need to go." Hermione broke the silence, soon, she ran out of the room, she had to think.

Draco was left alone, "So much for being nice!" he told himself as he punched the wall.

Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor tower, she wanted to say yes, but at the same time she wanted to say no. Malfoy is and will forever be her mortal enemy, but if she fell inlove with him she felt that the world would turn upside down. With these thoughts running through her mind, she marched up to her dormitory and got ready for bed.

"It's only 8:00 pm Hermione? Sleepy already?" Ginny just entered the room to put her things down.

"I'm quite tired, besides I have to wake up really early to finish my essay. I haven't finished it yet."

"Ok….night!"

"Night!" Hermione still thought about Draco's question. As she snuggled deep down in her bed, she tried to set Draco Malfoy aside. "Oh Hermione! You had too much Italy!" She told herself.

The night darkened as Hermione fell asleep thinking of the one question she never expected to hear her whole entire life.


	7. YET

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 7...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 7 (YET……)

It was finally Friday. Hermione sat in her DADA class daydreaming and fiddling with her necklace. For two weeks she'd been concealing it under her shirt, but it was never far from her mind. Neither was the person who'd given it to her.

Harry noticed this in Hermione he asked her if she was fine. She looked up, surprised, as if she hadn't noticed him before then. "I'm fine."

He looked at her skeptically as Snape swept into the room and started their lesson. Not even Snape's cruel arrogance seemed to be able to take the subtle smile from Hermione's face. This wasn't lost on Professor Snape, who took great joy in seeing the disgusted terror on his student's faces. He finished a particularly gruesome story and looked to the loathsome know-it-all to find her still looking quite winsome. "Miss Granger!" he roared from the front of the classroom. "Is it going to be your constant habit to daydream in my class? Do you find the Defense Against the Dark Arts to be beneath you?"

This brought her out of her reverie. "N-no, Professor," she quickly assured him, fighting against the boiling anger that was building within her. Damn Malfoy! How could he affect her so much? She should have slapped him! Instead, she couldn't stop thinking about him! She unconsciously shook her head. No, she didn't like Malfoy…she couldn't.

"Five points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's inability to pay attention!" Snape told the class viperously.

Heat rose in her cheeks, giving the look of an embarrassed blush. She chanced a surreptitious glance across the room at Malfoy, whom she very well expected to see grinning at her smugly… but he wasn't. He was looking at her with what seemed to be compassion, a look that had obviously never crossed his features before.

That was nearly her downfall. _Why does he have to look so handsome?_ she asked herself. Again she felt the almost tangible touch of his lips as they stared at each other. A gasp from the class brought her attention back to the lesson. Snape had unveiled yet another macabre depiction of someone under a curse or potion, Hermione hadn't exactly been paying attention so she didn't know what the problem was, all she knew was it looked very painful.

"…Two rolls of parchment due Monday," bellowed Snape from behind his moving photo.

Hermione began to panic… an essay again?! two rolls of parchment on what? She left the classroom, taking care to notice that Malfoy had also missed it because he was talking to Professor Snape about the topic. She looked around the corridor for Harry and Ron. She found Ron lip locked with Lavender and Harry was nowhere to be seen. Though, this time the sight of the snogging couple didn't make her stomach turn. Then again, she though, can't exactly tell them the reason why I no longer care about their relationship. She'd just have to ask Harry in the common room.

A shiver ran down her spine as someone stopped directly behind her. "'The affects of the Irresolutus potion'," a voice she recognized as Draco's quoted. "That's the essay."

When she turned around he was already moving down the corridor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After her last lesson of the day she made a short trip to the common room to ask Harry if she'd gotten the correct information from Malfoy. Surprisingly, she had. For a while she considered staying in the common room to finish the essay, but then she'd seen Ron and Lavender in their favorite chair and decided to go to the library. She was no longer jealous; she was just flat out disgusted.

She found Madrid working at a table.

"Essay again? Snape loves to make us suffer." Madrid said

"Tell me about it! I mean we just finished an essay about black unicorns then we're starting another one?!"

"Did you get the homework in Ancient Ruins?"

"Nope, I have that subject tomorrow."

"I heard that you have to do an essay. 5 rolls of parchment!"

"What?! I love school, but this getting way of hand! Do you know what I mean Madrid?"

"Yup! Precisely!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hey Ginny!" Harry was looking for Hermione

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Hermione? I need to tell her something."

"I have a feeling that she's in the library."

"Ok thanks."

Harry reached the library, he found Hermione talking with Madrid

"Excuse me Madrid, can I steal Hermione for a second?"

"Yeah sure! Take her away!"

Harry was in a hurry to tell Hermione something. He pulled Hermione towards a bookshelf.

"Harry what's the problem?"

"It's Ron! He's in the hospital wing, so is Angelina. I heard that they got poisoned!"

"Poisoned?! By what?"

"I don't know? I was just on my way to the Hospital Wing, why don't you come with me?"

Harry and Hermione sprinted to the hospital wing, they found Ron in a bed.

"Ron! What happened?!" Hermione was really worried

"It's nothing serious, I'll be fine, but I don't know about Angelina. She was just brought to St. Mungos."

"How were you poisoned?" Harry was asking

"Well, I was in the owlery, and I saw a big black owl land with a package for Dumbledore. I decided to bring it to him so I got, I didn't know that the package was cursed."

"More like-!" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence she was busy looking at Ron's hand. "How about Angelina?"

"She was in Dumbledore's office, she saw a bottle of buterbeer and decided to drink some. Turns out the buterbeer was poisoned."

"Someone's out to get Professor Dumbledore!" Harry concluded "I think I know who it is!"

"Now Harry! Let's not conclude, it my turn out to be a mistake." Hermione knew that Harry was talking about Malfoy, she didn't want to believe him. Their conversations were broken just as soon Lavander marched in the room.

"Ron! What happened! I came up as soon as I heard!"

"I'm fine baby, don't worry."

Hermione didn't want to disturb _lovebirds _so she pulled Harry out of the Hospital wing.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione returned to the library just as soon as she left the hospital wing

"Hermione I'm sorry if I have to leave you. I need to talk to Professor Sprout about the assignment."

"Sure Madrid, no problem. See ya!" Hermione couldn't concentrate on her essay, there was too much going on in her mind. Two hours later she was sitting across from a roaring fire, her Arithmacy book in her lap, In the _private room_. He would be there; she knew it. He wouldn't be expecting to find her, but he'd be there. She was right.

Hermione immediately looked up when the door in the corner opened with a bang. Her pulse quickened without her consent when she saw Draco enter and make his way toward the settee on which she sat. In the glow of the firelight she could see that he wasn't exactly happy. But then, he hadn't been happy very often all year. She unconsciously moved back in her seat and tried to mask her disconcertment.

"What're you doing in here?" he asked, surprising her with the calmness of his tone.

"Uh," she faltered momentarily. "Research." She wasn't particularly sure why she'd just lied to him, but she still didn't trust him completely. She loathed admitting it to herself. Besides, he was still a Slytherin and a Malfoy.

A pale eyebrow arched, he'd seen right through her. "Research," he repeated with a nod. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her, he bore into her with knowing eyes. "So you weren't waiting for me to come in here and find you?"

She shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare. Of course she'd been waiting for him! What else would she be doing in that room? She knew her lie had been flimsy at best; he of all people knew she did all of her research in the library. Without noticing, her breath became labored and she crossed her legs tightly. "No. I just thought that a nice quiet room would make me think clearer."

"Clearer about what?" Draco was moving closer to Hermione, but Hermione was slowly backing up.

"W-Well abo-out school." She managed

"Wh-hat about it Granger?"

"About -" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence since Draco managed to pull Hermione's towards him. He tentatively touched her cheek she didn't stop him as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Much to her relief, he broke it after a few moments. When she opened her eyes his face was dangerously close again. She automatically put her finger on his lips to stop him. "No!" Quickly getting to her feet, the book in her lap crashed to the floor. She walked several meters from him before she chanced turning around to face him. "What's happening here?" she challenged breathlessly.

As he stood to approach her, she instinctively turned from him. She couldn't face him when she felt like this… couldn't chance him kissing her again. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she could feel his warm, labored breath on her ear as he kissed her neck…her weak spot. "I think you know…"

Taking a firm hold on her hips, he turned her in his embrace. It seemed like an eternity before their lips met. Soft and slow at first, it wasn't long before Draco had had enough. He pulled her closer, deepening his kiss as she granted him access to her mouth. He had dreamed of this moment for months. He hoped he wasn't dreaming now.

Draco's hold on her was bone crushing, yet she still wanted to be closer to him. She pushed her hands over his chest and into his pale hair. His mouth consumed hers, preventing her from breathing, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. As he began to kiss a line from her mouth to her neck, she threw her head back to give him greater admission.

He could feel her whole body tremble as he gently caressed her breast. He was as much a novice at this as she was, but he'd never admit it to her. He needed her; he needed to be with her…like this. "Do you fancy me now….? he whispered seductively in her ear.

As he brought his head back to look into her eyes, Hermione desperately searched his eyes for any sign of humor, but instead found a burning need that matched her own. Even if she wanted to she couldn't have said no, but her conscious wouldn't seem to let her say yes.

"Hermione…"

Her affirmation was a kiss; a kiss in which she fused everything she was feeling, everything she desperately hoped he would accept with the delicacy it deserved. She didn't know why but when he said her name, especially in the sultry way he did, she couldn't deny him anything. Even the most precious thing she possessed.

Draco reluctantly pulled away and momentarily looked down at her. Damn, she was beautiful, especially in the firelight. Just the sound of her excited breath tantalized his very being. Suddenly he realized the extent of what he'd been feeling for her, he loved her.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed at the emerald setee and it immediately transformed into a queen-sized bed. Hermione's hold on his hand tightened. As they reached the bed, Draco looked in her eyes. He could see the torrent of emotions flooding the brown pools; he felt them too. He only hoped he concealed them better, but he doubted it. "You're so amazing," he whispered as he tenderly ran a finger down her jaw line.

But when he saw the pure innocence that was emitted from every inch of her, he felt the need to be sure. True, she hadn't said no, but she most definitely had not said yes. "You don't have to do this," he assured her compassionately. "I'm not pressuring you."

"I-I know…" She surprised him by pulling his head down to meet hers. She was sure, but if he asked her again then her underlying fear get the best of her.

Draco lowered her back onto the bed. As long as they were kissing, Hermione could ignore the fact that he was unbuttoning her shirt, or that he probably expected her to do the same in return. Then she realized that as if they had a mind of their own, her fingers were already doing just that.

His pale chest was warm under her hands as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders. When her own shirt came off, she was surprised to find she didn't feel as shy as she thought she would. It felt normal… right. She smiled at Draco coyly as he threw her bra on the floor and eyed her bare chest. She could feel his excitement pressing into her thigh and she found it hard to breathe. This was really happening; he was going to make love to her…and she couldn't wait.

Her fingers lightly trailed down his chest to his belt and she unbuckled it in no time. One of Draco's arms propped him up and the other pulled on her skirt. Hermione lifted her hips so he could slip it off. At the same time he kicked off his trousers as he kissed her collarbone. Only a very thin piece of fabric separated them now.

Hermione's heart thundered in her chest. Was she really ready? Did she really want him to? She looked into his eyes; she swore she could see the same uncertainty. But she also saw the same want… same need. She needed him to be inside her…physically… emotionally… spiritually.

Moments later her knickers were off and he was kissing her again. She pushed her hips against him. Now she was truly sure; now she needed it. He stared into her eyes as he cautiously pushed into her.

She inhaled sharply. "Gently," she whimpered as he pushed further.

Draco closed his eyes with pleasure. Even if this were a dream he'd at least wake up happy. He was with her, finally. But as he held himself over her, gently pumping, he knew it was more than a physical need that he was satisfying. He loved her and somehow he had to prove it to her.

She moaned under him as he licked her neck. "_Draco… I fancy you_"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The smile on her face faded as she realized she was still in the room of requirement. It had to be at least nine o'clock. Granted, it was Saturday, but someone was bound to notice that she wasn't inside the curtains of her bed.

She turned over to see Draco smiling at her. "It's five o'clock," he told her before she could ask. "Good morning." He kissed her.

"Morning? I've only been asleep for three hours." She yawned. There was awkward silence, both knew that they had just shared something special last night. Their faces were centimeters apart when she asked the question on both of their minds. "How can this happen? It's not suppose to happen" she breathed. "We're enemies, we're meant to hate each other, and yet…"

Gently leaning his forehead to hers, Draco finished, "We can't get enough of each other."


	8. SOLD

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 8, sorry if it's short...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 8 (SOLD!)

"You seem happy today?" Ginny and Hermione were walking down Hogsmaede, it was a Hogsmaede weekend, Harry decided to stay in the castle.

Hermione didn't realize that she was daydreaming again. "Oh, I'm just happy it's Saturday"

"Well miss _happy _while you're smiling and all, why don't you explain why you weren't in your bed last night?"

Hermione expected that question, the least thing she wanted to tell her friend was that she spent the night with Draco Malfoy.

"The library isn't an excuse Hermione." Ginny was raising an eyebrow

"Well….you first have to promise not to tell anyone!" She didn't want people to know, especially Ron and Harry.

"I promise! You can curse me into oblivion if I tell a soul!" Ginny implied

Hermione leaded Ginny to the three broomsticks

"Okay! Here's the deal" Hermione hesitated. "The reason why I wasn't in bed last night is because……..I-I was with…"

"With who??!!"

Hermione moved closer to Ginny so that it was only her who could hear what she has to say. "With Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

"What?!" Ginny jumped out of her seat, everybody looked at her table.

"Ginny!" Hermione quickly grasped Ginny's hand.

"Hermione? I-I don't-"

"Just don't say anything Ginny, I'll tell you the whole story."

Hermione told Ginny what happened in Italy, and also what happened last night.

"Okay…..so do you…..- actually like him?"

"Well…….I think so…I mean he's not the obnoxious Draco when he's in front of me."

"Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?"

"Yeah…..I mean if you are….I-I'm okay with it…."

"Thank you Ginny! I appreciate it." Hermione hugged Ginny

"No problem, I suppose you don't want Harry and Ron to know?"

"Definitely not!" Hermione quickly replied

"But you do know that sooner than later you'll have to tell them?"

"Yeah, but that day isn't now!"

"I've had enough butterbeer, let's go back to the castle."

"I'm with you!" agreed Hermione

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was in bed, he didn't want to go to Hogsmaede that day (again). He was fiddling with the pearl earring Hermione left in Madrid's car on their _date_. He was startled by footsteps entering the dormitory.

"Bro! You've got to see what I got in Zanzonico's!"

"What?"

Blaise showed Draco a big musty black book.

"What's so special about that?"

"The dude in the shop told me that it's a book about unforgivable spells."

"As if I don't know those spells." Draco thought to himself. "Let me see that!" Draco snatched the book from Blaise. "Hmmm…interesting"

"What is??"

"Well Blaise I never knew that you wanted to make facial cream."

"What?!"

"You've been ripped off! This book talks about cosmetics and how to make them. Too bad looser!" Malfoy gave out a chuckle as he said this.

"Oh man! No wander he had a smirk on his face when I paid for it!"

"Just go away!"

"That dude's going to get it!" Blaise stormed out of the room.

When Blaise reached the common room he bumped into Madrid (literally)

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Madrid fell on her butt

"Sorry Madrid, I was just going out." Blaise helped Madrid up

"It's ok, why the rush?"

"Its this book!" Blaise showed Madrid the book. "The guy in Zanzonico's told me that it was a book about-" Blaise bent closer and whispered, "about unforgivable curses."

Madrid looked Blaise curiously, "and? What about it?"

"Well….It turned out to be a book about cosmetics!"

Madrid laughed. "Wow Blaise, I never thought you'd be one of us?!"

Blaise disregarded Madrid's comment and walked away.

"Blaise! Have you seen Draco" Madrid shouted just before Blaise exited the common room.

"He's upstairs!"

"Thanks!"

Madrid called out for Draco down the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

"What?!" Draco managed to hear Madrid's call

"I need to talk to you!"

Draco marched down the steps, he didn't seem happy to hear her.

"What do you need? I don't have all day!"

"My mother owled me. She told me that something bad had happened to your mother and that she's in St. Mungos right now."

Draco was shocked! He was scared that this might be the doing of death eaters. Without a word, he left.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"How are you?" Hermione and the gang decided to visit Ron

"A bit better, my hand isn't stinging anymore." Lavander was beside him stroking his hair.

"I brought you some butterbeer and some cheesecake since I'm a good sister!" Ginny was telling Ron

The clock in the hospital struck 7:00 pm

"Oh! It's seven already? Man how time flies." Ginny exclaimed

"I-I just remembered I need to go get my Arithmancy book in the library, I left it there last night." Hermione lied, she just wanted to go to room of requirement to see if Draco was there.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "See you later."

"See ya!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was just about to go to the room of requirement when "Ahh!" Draco clutched his left arm which was now burning with pain. He looked down at the dark mark that gave him the sensation of having his skin seared off.

The Dark Lord was summoning him.

Draco snuck out of the castle to the apparition point, touched his wand to the dark mark, and was instantly transported to Lord Voldemort's current location.

"_Cruico!_" said a low pitched voice.

Draco fell to the ground screaming. Pain like he had never experienced in his life coursed though every part of his body; his very bones felt like they were on fire. His screams penetrated the dense fog hanging over the graveyard, where he was being punished by the Dark Lord. After what seemed like hours to Draco the pain lifted, but his body still ached. He lay there gasping for breath, unable to move.

"Now then Draco," Lord Voldemort hissed. "I want you to tell me why you have not been following my orders."

Gasping for breath, Draco tried to form an answer but he was too slow. Again the Dark Lord sent pain like none other through his body with the Cruciatus curse.

"Do you know that your idiot mother suffered because of you neglecting my orders?!" Voldemort asked in a hiss.

Draco was in pain, he couldn't think of an answer "I am sorry my Lord, forgive me for not answering swiftly enough."

"You are lucky to have such a merciful master, now answer my question. Why have you been neglecting your orders?"

"I have not been neglecting your orders my Lord, Albus has -" but his explanation was interrupted. Once more Draco was screaming and writhing with pain on the cold earth.

"Do not lie to me!"

Again the curse lifted leaving Draco weakened and sore.

"Do you think that I have not searched your mind? _Crucio!_"

Draco was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"You have been neglecting my orders, to consort with a mudblood! You have turned traitor to your Lord!"

"No," Draco managed as the curse was lifted once more. "No…Master, I swear…I haven't. I am merely using her."

"Ah, are you now?"

"Yes, my Lord. If -" Draco gasped as he stood up; his body was aching all over from the punishment he had received. "If I can get in close enough, I can slip something to Potter that will kill Albus Dumbledore. Potter has meetings with him." Draco kept his gaze respectfully cast downward.

"So the mudblood is a means to an end?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord. As soon as I have fulfilled your orders, I will dispatch with that mudblood filth." Draco stood and braced himself should Voldemort decide to curse him again.

"Very well, go. But do not fail me Draco, next time I will not be so merciful."

Draco bowed and dissaperated back to the castle grounds. He slowly made his way up the sloping lawns to the oak front doors.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Where could he be?" Hermione thought to herself while she snuggled in her blanket. "I wonder if he'll come? I'll just probably leave." Hermione walked out of the room and back to the Gryffindor tower.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco Malfoy couldn't walk back to the dungeons, he was hurting so much that his legs prevented him to move. Luckily, Madrid just came from the Library and was going to dungeons when she Malfoy crawling he's way to the dungeons.

"Draco! What Happened?!"

"H-Heel-lp…"

Madrid placed his arm around her shoulder as she guided him down to the dungeons.

"I advice that I bring you to the hospital wing!" Madrid implied

"No…dun-ngeon.." was what Draco could only say.

Madrid leaded him up to the dormitory where she found Blaise reading.

"Bro! What happened?!"

"Blaise do you still have that black unicorn blood??" Madrid was panicking

"Yeah I think so…wait I'll just look for it."

"Hurry up!"

Soon enough Pansy was downstairs screaming Draco's name, she was on her way up.

"Found it!"

"Give it here! Blaise distract Pansy, the last thing we want is her whining about him." Madrid was pointing to the unconscious Draco on his bed.

"Draco," she said standing next to his bed. "Draco, you have to wake up and tell me what happened to you." She shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"_Ennervate!_" Madrid shouted, and pointed her wand at Draco's chest. Draco's eyelids fluttered.

_'Oh please, please let it work.'_

"Draco?" Madrid said uncertainly. Draco answered with a groan.

"Draco! Oh thank goodness. Listen, you need to tell me what happened to you so I can help."

Draco's thoughts were a mess. He remembered the Dark Lord and his torture. He remembered Hermione and… 'Hermione!' He looked around, and there was no Hermione instead it was Madrid standing next to him looking very worried. He realized he was in a bed bleeding.

"Crantuniam!" Madrid pointed her wand at the vial filled with black unicorn blood. "Here Draco, drink this it will regenerate your strength." Madrid gave Draco the vial. As Draco took the vial she saw the Dark Mark on his arm, she touched it which made Draco pull back.

"It-It's him huh?" Madrid asked hesitantly. "Why? How can you accept it?" Madrid started to interrogate Malfoy.

"You won't understand! Just leave me alone!"

Madrid did what he said, the least thing she wanted was for Draco to get mad at her.

"Just tell Blaise to call me if you start bleeding again."

Draco Malfoy didn't know what to do. He was scared for his mom, and Hermione. He wanted to see her, kiss her, and assure her that she would be fine. "Hermione." he moaned as a tear rolled down his cheek. He had already done it, nothing can change it. He sold his love to the person he hated the most.


	9. MADRID'S THOUGHT

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 9...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 9 (MADRID'S THOUGHT)

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. It had been a long time since she'd had a really vivid dream, and even longer since she'd had a nightmare, but one had definitely just woken her up. She wasn't sure how long the dream had lasted, but it was long enough to scare her. Recalling the violent scene, a shiver of fear ran down her spine. "That was a weird dream!"

Crawling to the end of her bed, she reached down and pulled the runes book out of her bag. It hadn't been exactly what she'd needed, but the book was interesting nevertheless. Besides, she knew that if she went back to sleep there was always a chance she'd start dreaming again, and she didn't like those odds.

She futilely tried to read, but every time she even blinked she saw the eerily placid gray eyes of Malfoy as he raised a wand to her chest. Luckily she had woken up before he'd said anything, but she knew what he'd been about to say. She shuddered again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"How is he?" Madrid asked Blaise while they were eating in the Great Hall

"He was still sleeping when I left."

"Did he bleed?"

"Nope."

"Good, we should bring him back food. He's probably hungry." Madrid took her handkerchief out and snuck some bread into it "Oh yeah! How's Pansy?"

"Unhappy!" Blaise replied

"Why is that?"

"Knowing Pansy, she hates it if she's being kept away from Draco."

"Oh, well we really didn't need her last night."

"I'm with you! I have to go now, see ya later!"

"See ya!" Madrid just finished her eggs then went out of the Great Hall to bring Draco his food.

On her way out she bumped into Hermione.

"Madrid! I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. No problem." Madrid was on her knees trying to gather the bread she took from the Great Hall.

"Bread?"

"Oh…ahm…it's for Mildread's cat, she asked me if I could get some."

"Oh ok, well see you later!"

"See ya!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was Hermione's free period so she decided to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted as Ron and Lavander entered the common room.

Both Harry and Hermione turned towards the direction of Ron and Lavander.

"I was just released, they said that I'm pretty much ok."

"That's great!" Hermione sat next to Ginny.

"Madame Pomfrey told us that he should be in bed, in case the poison acts up again." Lavender spoke

"Why don't I help him up then." Harry took Ron's arm and helped him up the stairs. The three girls were left downstairs.

"Oh my poor baby." Lavender spoke up again

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you who did it?" Hermione asked

"No, he just told us that good thing the package was wrapped enough preventing the poison to take his whole arm."

"Does my mother know?" Ginny interrupted

"I think so…..I think Professor McGonagall owled her yesterday."

Neville approached the girls, he broke their conversation.

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall wants to speak to you."

"She did? Thanks anyway Neville."

"No problem."

Hermione instantly got up, "see you later guys." She walked out of the door and into the corridor that leaded to Professor McGonagall's classroom. She reached the classroom just in time.

"Ms. Granger I was wondering if you passed the assignment I gave you last Thursday?"

"Yes Professor, I actually passed it on Wednesday."

"Oh my, seems like I've lost it."

"I'll help you find it, it's my free period anyway."

Hermione looked high and low for her assignment, it was Professor McGonagall who found it.

"Oh! It was right under my nose, thank you child. That is all."

Hermione walked out of the classroom, just as soon as she turned to a corridor she bumped into someone.

"Ugh! Why do I keep bumping people." Hermione stood up brushing the dirt out of her robes, unrecognizing the person in front of her.

"Did I hurt you?" Malfoy took out a hand to help Hermione up.

"Oh! I-I'm fine." Hermione was surprised, she hadn't seen Draco in a while.

Draco looked left and right for anyone coming, then he bent towards Hermione so that it was only her who could hear whatever he had to say.

"I-I really miss you. 8:00? Same place?"

Hermione agreed with a nod, both began to walk separate directions.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"How many times will I tell you Blaise, the rabbit's tail first then the pig's tail!" Madrid was helping Blaise in preparation for their potions test tomorrow. Their lesson was disturbed when they heard Draco slam himself on the couch.

"Rough day?" Madrid asked. She was replied by silence. Suddenly, Pansy came barging in with Mildread. She saw Draco lying on the coach, so she approached him.

"Dracokins? Why are avoiding me?"

"What do you think Pansy?" Malfoy replied sarcastically

"Are you in a bad mood? Awe……why don't I give you a massage?"

"Just go away Pansy! I don't need anything right now! If I decided I want to make a fool out of myself I'll call you. Okay?!"

Pansy (as usual) stomped her way up to the Girl's dormitory.

"Bro! Don't you get it? She'll never leave you!" Blaise turned around towards Draco

"I do! And I'm sick of dealing with it every single day!"

"You do know that the only thing that will make her stop is if you dated someone right?"

"She'll stop alright! She'll stop and think if she's gonna use her wand or her fist on the girl."

"Blaise! If you want to learn I suggest you concentrate and pay full attention to what I am telling you!" Madrid held Blaise's shoulder and turned him so that he was facing her.

"Yes Ma'am!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I wonder how is Angelina?" Ginny and Hermione just came from their last class for the day and was walking to the Great Hall.

"I do hope she's doing well."

As the two girls entered the Great Hall, Hermione scanned the Slytherin table if there was a seated Draco Malfoy. To her surprise, he wasn't there.

"Are you looking for Malfoy?" Ginny whispered to Hermione

"Shsss! Someone might hear you!"

The girls walked over to their table. Hermione wasn't that hungry, she was worried about Draco.

"Hermione! You barely touched your food?"

"Oh I'm not that hungry Harry."

"Are you sure? In that case can I have your chicken?"

"Harry!" Ginny was nudging Harry on his side

"What?!"

"Oh Ginny, by all means, let him have my chicken." Hermione patted Ginny's shoulders. "Oh it's eight already! I need to go to the library, I have to check this book out for Herbology. See you guys later!"

"See you!" Ginny and Harry said in unison.

Hermione first went to the library to check the book, _Eptimallia: A rare discovery_, out, then she went straight to the seventh floor.

As soon as she entered the room, Draco was lying down on the coach beside the fire, he was napping. Hermione approached the napping Draco and stroked his hair, he looked so calm and peaceful. "You look so cute!" Hermione whispered to herself. Draco felt her presence and decided to wake up.

"I'm sorry to wake you up" Hermione seated herself beside him.

"Nah, I was going to wake up anyway. What's that?" Draco was pointing at the book Hermione was holding.

"Oh this? It's just a book for Herbology."

"Weird title."

"You always manage to _compliment_ everything."

"I'm sorry, that's just me." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Draco was moving close to her,then Draco cupped her face with his pale fingers.  
Her pulse sped up and before she realized what she was doing, her lips were on his. His tongue pressed into her mouth. When he said things like that, things that were so normal, yet she knew they were difficult and utterly abnormal to him, she couldn't resist him; she had to have him. It was a real problem.

As he kissed her neck, Hermione caught a glimpse of the bed at the back of the room. A smile parted her lips, letting a moan escape. Either the bed had just been there since they've met, or Draco had changed it in anticipation of what was to come. Hermione didn't care how it got there, she was just glad it was. And as she pushed Draco onto it, she could tell he was too.

A sudden surge of vixen-like lust pulsed through her veins. She straddled his hips and he pushed her skirt to her waist, pulling on her knickers when he reached them. Hermione tore a few buttons off his shirt in her haste to get it off, her own shirt didn't have a single remaining button on speak of.

Their previous meeting they'd both been full of doubt and they'd taken it slow, unknowingly easing each other into the idea, other becoming so intimate with someone…so open and vulnerable. They'd had so much to lose and yet so much to give that it terrified them. What probably terrified them most, though, was not knowing if the other person felt the same; if the person they were making love to actually loved them back.

But that wasn't the case this night. They no longer had something invaluable that could never be returned, but they had everything to give. Now they were lovers who had to be together; they had to be one, not just physically, but spiritually. A force within them drove them into each other's arms with a passion they'd never known could exist.

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine as Draco kissed her neck in the way that she knew only he could ever do. Their clothes were everywhere, hanging off of different pieces of furniture and on the floor. Hermione pushed him back into the mattress, but flipped her on her back. He liked to be in charge; that aspect of his Malfoy heritage was definitely still there. Besides, as he pushed into her, she didn't really seem to mind.

Her hips pressed into him, begging for more. She couldn't get enough. Time flew and soon they were crashing back to the mattress, totally spent…for the time being.

Draco propped up his head on his arm and stared at her. She had a visible aura around her from the firelight. It was the first time in his life that blood hadn't mattered, or even been mentioned. Hermione smiled over at him. When he was with her, he forgot about the state of the world; he forgot about the Dark Lord, the mark on his arm and his task. He forgot that his family would never accept her because she was a Mudblood; hell, he forgot she was one. When he was with her he was just…with her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Hermione's smile fell from her face. She'd seen it, there on his arm, clear and heartbreaking. Harry was right, not that she'd ever disagreed with him, but there was all the proof he ever needed. She'd been in complete denial.

Quickly composing her face before he registered the changed, she searched for her clothes and reached for the nearest articles: her shirt and skirt. Her bare back was exposed as she reached over the side; Draco traced a line down her spine. Feeling suddenly shy, she slipped the buttonless shirt over her shoulders and pulled it shut.

"It's a little late for modesty, isn't it?" he teased.

Hermione had to concentrate to keep her voice even. "I just need a shower."

They had discovered that their private room also had a private bathroom with a shower. Hermione pulled on her knickers, which she'd just found in the sheets and decided she was at least covered.

"Are you going to leave?" he pouted.

"I need to sleep tonight, Draco," she lied. "I'm not a machine."

She escaped into the bathroom before the tears she'd been holding at bay came out in a flood. Falling back against the wall, she slowly slid to the floor. "Shit," she hissed and hit her fists on the floor. "SHIT! WHY ME?! WHY ME?!"

Somehow she managed to stand and actually take her shower, letting the hot water run over her. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. The man she was falling in love with was a Death Eater. She never expected that the man outside, the man that she shared love with was a Death Eater. She leaned her forehead against the steamy wall. No, the man she loved was a Death Eater. "Why?"

When she finally left the room, Draco kissed her. She swore his lips burned.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Ugh! I hate school!" Hermione slammed her stuff on the common room table, she was so pissed, she hated her day.

"Woah! Hermione, ahm I hearing correct? Did I hear you say _I hate school?_"

"Not now Ginny! I'm not having a good day as you can see!"

"Would lunch take it off your mind?"

"Probably! Let's go!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and let her out of the room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Madrid! I love you so much!" Blaise was hugging Madrid

"Ok Blaise, I get it! You're hugging me to death!"

"Oh sorry! I can't believe it! I got an A in Slughorn's class! Thanks too you oh great one!"

"Enough flattery Blaise, its wasn't because of me. It was all you, that's why I'm proud of you!"

"What are you people babbling about?" Draco just sat beside Madrid in the Great Hall.

"Oh, so you got your tongue back? You can talk already." Madrid teased

"Watch it Madrid!"

"Relax! It's just a joke!"

"What are you so happy about?" Malfoy asked Blaise as he stuffed some mash potato in his mouth.

"Well…thanks to Madrid over here, I wouldn't have passed Slughorn's class."

"Psss….you couldn't pass any subject anyway."

"Whatever Malfoy!" Blaise retorted.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ginny was trying to calm Hermione down, but it didn't work. Just as soon as they reached their table Hermione started to gobble up her food.

"Hermione! Where on earth have you been?!" Harry asked in surprise. "You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

Soon as Hermione chugged down her pumpkin juice she replied Harry. "I'm just starving! Frustrated! And tired!"

"If I were you, I'd just leave her alone" Ron whispered to Harry's ear.

On the other tabe, Malfoy managed to see Hermione. "Man, she eats like a-"

"Who eats like a what?" Madrid overheard him speak

"Oh nothing!"

Madrid looked towards the direction Malfoy was looking, he was looking at Hermione.

"Draco, are you speaking about Hermione?"

"That mudblood?!" Oh how it pained him to mention her like that.

"No! That girl." Madrid was pointing to Hermione. "Stop pertaining to her as a mudblood."

Hermione just finished her food, and decided to get up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"Out!" Hermione replied

As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, Malfoy decided to follow her.

"I-I forgot that I needed to speak to Slughorn today."

"I bet it's about me getting an A." Blaise exclaimed

"Oh Shut up Blaise!"

Malfoy got up and followed Hermione. 3 minutes after Malfoy left, Madrid decided to follow him.

"I need to go to the library."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, see ya!"

Madrid left the Great Hall in search of Malfoy

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What is up with Hermione?" Harry asked quizzically

"Bad day, I guess."

"Give the woman some slack, she's probably stressed again." Ron implied

"Yeah! Maybe you're right" said Harry.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Malfoy followed Hermione, she was walking at a very fast pace.

"Hermione wait up!"

Hermione ignored him, she didn't want to speak to him.

"Hermione! Will you wait up!"

Hermione turned around, "What!"

"What's the matter? Why won't you wait up for me?"

"I'm in a hurry Malfoy!" She spat

Draco felt the tension between them, she wasn't in a good mood at all.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Hermione just looked at him and began walking

"Hermione! You do know I am a very impatient person!" Draco managed to grab her arm.

"Let me go Malfoy! Just leave me alone!"

This shocked Malfoy. Hermione has never spoken to him in this way since he told her about his feelings. Malfoy didn't want to make things worst so he just released her arm. He looked at Hermione as she walked away. What Malfoy didn't know is that Madrid was watching them both behind a wall. She saw everything. Malfoy turned around and was about to go the opposite direction when Madrid uncovered herself.

"Madrid?! What are you doing here?!"

"Does she own the pearl earring I found in my car?" Madrid bluntly asked

Malfoy wanted to avoid the question so he just walked away. Madrid was left alone, she didn't want to fight with Draco again so she let him go.

"Draco and Hermione? together?" Madrid wondered as she walked her way to the library.

**A/N: Hi guys!! How are you liking it so far?? I hope you like it...pls...continue reading upcoming chapters...thanks...and reviews pls...thank you!!! ( ' ',)**


	10. SECRETS

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 10...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 10 (SECRETS)

Madrid was about a corridor away from the library when she heard someone crying from a nearby classroom. "It might be just a ghost," she thought as she entered the deserted room. "H-Hello?? Anyone here?" she called out.

"G-Go away!" Hermione shouted

"Hermione! Wha-What's wrong? Look at you? You're a mess!" Madrid moved the loose tendrils out of Hermione's hair. She tried to comfort her by giving her a hug.

"Shss….it's going to be fine." Madrid got her handkerchief and wiped the tears out of Hermione's tear stained face.

"Why does it have to be me?! What did I do, to deserve such fate?!" Hermione started to cry again.

"No…it's not your fault. There must be a good and an objective reason, for all of this to happen." Madrid said calmly

"You just don't understand, nothing can change it! Nothing!"

Madrid couldn't say more. She didn't want to add more to what she is already carrying. She just hugged her in assurance until she decided to calm down.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The evening Hermione got a hold of herself as she anxiously paced in her empty dorm. Never in her life had she been so torn, devastated, and at the same time betrayed. She had seen the dark mark on Draco's arm, plain as day and she hated him for it. She knew it was her responsibility to tell the headmaster… but she loved Draco, and that is what pained her the most. She would simply fall apart if he were sent to Azkaban because of her. On the other hand, he was up to something…something that could cause a lot of pain.

She had to do something, besides, it would be the best thing to do. Deciding on her course of action, Hermione set out for the common room. Harry sat in a chair by the fire, pouring over the Marauder's Map. She sat next to him; "Who's that? Isn't that Malfoy?"

"Hermione! Good! You're back to normal."

"Sorry if I brought it out on you guys…"

"No prob!"

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione hugged her friend in appreciation

"Yup! in the prefect bathroom," he told her

"But he's not a prefect this year," she reminded him in confusion.

"Yeah, but he's still Malfoy."

Hermione nodded. She waited a few moments before leaving the tower. As she walked down the corridor towards Professor Dumbledore, her determination began to wear away. She stopped dead in her tracks; no, she couldn't do it. She was suddenly overcome with a powerful urge to see him. "Stop it Hermione! He's bad! He'll never join you!" She told herself. However, her mind turned against her, turning around, she headed in the opposite direction toward the prefect bathroom.

Although she hadn't encountered anyone, she looked around anxiously as she approached the door. It was locked. She took out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohamora."

She stuck her head in the door to make sure he was alone. Not only was he alone, but, much to her relief, he had pants on as well. She slipped in all the way and shut the door.

Draco whipped around at the sound of the door closing. His pale, wet hair hung in his face and dripped onto his well-muscled chest. "Hermione?" he asked in astonishment. "What're you doing here?"

"I–" she hesitated. "I really needed to see you."

Quickly pulling a shirt over his shoulders, left arm first, he walked toward her without buttoning. Hermione knew he'd put the shirt on solely to conceal the mark she'd already seen, but she tried not to think about it. "Needed?" he asked "But how about the other day? You were-" But before he could finish realized how odd the situation was because he stopped. "How did you know I was here?"

Since this wasn't her original destination, she hadn't come up with a plausible lie. As it were, she simply accused him in return. "Considering that you're no longer a prefect, I could ask why you are here!"

He arched a pale eyebrow. "Fair enough……I wanted to ask you, what happened yesterday? You seemed…..odd?"

"I-I had a bad day, and apparently I took it out on everyone."

"Yeah! Including me!"

Hermione forced a smile, Malfoy didn't know that she was bleeding inside because of him. Malfoy decided to close the gap between them. Hermione did not what so ever step back. Draco tenderly cupped her face with one hand and kissed her slowly. After a few moments, though, he felt a tear touch his lips…a tear that definitely didn't belong to him. He broke away and looked at her with more concern than he'd ever felt before. "Is something wrong?"

She smiled pathetically as another tear rolled down her cheek. "No," she lied. She couldn't exactly tell him she felt guilty because she almost turned him in. He didn't believe her for one second, but he didn't want to pry. He'd learned that if she wanted him to know something, she'd tell him when she was ready and not a moment before.

"Do you plan to just stay here? Or you'd rather go to our _room_?"

Draco started to gather his stuff, Hermione stopped him and pulled him aside. Her tears started roll down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with so much care as he wiped the tears out of her face.

"Nothing…I'm just happy that I'm with you."

Draco immediately kissed her, but he felt her tears against his lips. She pulled his head back down to hers. She needed to be reminded of why she was saving him, why she loved him.

He pushed her against the wall, pressing into her with the whole length of his body. His hand moved under her skirt, tugging her knickers down until they fell to the floor around her ankles. She inhaled sharply when he slipped his fingers between her legs. Hermione instinctively undid his pants, freeing him. They were completely lost in each other.

Retracting his hand, Draco brought Hermione's legs around his waist and pushed into her. A moan from deep in her throat escaped her lips; she was enjoying this. The wall definitely had its advantages. Her hands pulled at his hair and kept his head to her neck.

Her back arched out from the wall as her climax hit. She know knew what her reasons are; she know knew that she had made the right decision.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hermione?" Ginny approached Hermione on the coach in the common room

"Yes Ginny?"

"Whoo…I thought that you might still be in a bad mood."

"I'm really sorry if brought it out on you guys yesterday…."

"No problem, I mean you're only human."

"I guess I am. This human also happens to be hungry."

"Shall we then?" Ginny was pointing towards the door

"Why yes, lead the way."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Madrid and Blaise were sitting down at the coffee table in the S. common room, they happen to be looking at the same person daydreaming on the couch.

"Draco!" Blaise finally shouted

Draco woke up from his daydream, he hated Blaise for ruining it he finally said, "What?!"

"Man, I've got to stop you, you were starting to drool. And besides, I have a letter from Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco marched up to where Blaise sat and grabbed the letter from Blaise's hand. He then opened the letter.

To: Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Blaise Zabini

Durmstrang Rocks! Hogwarts really suck! Wish you guys were here!

Signed,

Crabbe and Goyle

"What a waste!" Draco crumpled the letter and shot in a nearby waste basket.

"It's the thought that counts!" Madrid interrupted

Draco just looked at her. He still didn't forget their little incident; he was scared that she happen to know his secret and she might tell his mom. Draco was about to leave when Madrid stopped him, she got a hold of his arm.

"Draco I need to talk to you…….."

"I don't have time Seyve!"

"Please! It's urgent!"

Draco accepted, besides, he could always threaten her if she began to scatter it. "5 minutes!" he muttered

Madrid pulled him towards the back of the room, away from Blaise and the people.

"I know who she is."

"There is no she!"

"Draco stop trying to fool me! I'm not as stupid as you think !" She stared into Draco's eyes. "I found her in an empty classroom yesterday, crying!"

Draco thought back, "So that explains it…" he muttered unconsciously

"explains what?" Madrid asked in confusion

Draco stepped forward, he wanted to say something that only Madrid could hear. "Listen! You're smart, and if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut about this whole thing! I don't want this to scatter, and I don't want my family to know about it! Understand!"

"Who do you think I am?!" Madrid exclaimed in grief. "I'm not a tattle-tale! That's for sure!"

Draco was about to leave when Madrid stopped him

"What?!"

"I think she knows." Madrid walked away without saying a word

Draco froze, "was she crying last night because she knew?" he asked himself. Without delay he quickly ran to the owlery. He was sweating and he was freakin' scared. He didn't know what to do if she knew about it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Have you heard that Padma tried a love potion on a Ravenclaw 1st year?" Ginny and Hermione were in the library trying to look for a book.

"What?! Who? And How did you know?!" Hermione was afraid that Ginny was eavesdropping again.

"Well, I happen to be walking towards charms when I _overheard_ cho's pack talking about it."

"_overheard?_ Oh Ginny I-" Hermione could not finish, a black owl was tapping a nearby window.

"Isn't that Malf-"

"Shss!" Hermione managed to cover Ginny's mouth. She hurriedly approached the window and opened it. She untied the letter from its foot. Once untied, the bird flew away.

Hermione opened the letter, as usual, it said the time and place of when they would meet.

"Ooh….secret meetings huh?" Ginny teased

"Oh Ginny! Secret Remember!" Hermione whispered

"I suggest you get ready then, it's almost eight."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was already in the room of requirement. He was pacing back and forth. He was a nervous wreck, he didn't know how to explain. He tried to practice what he'd say to her, but it was just plain stupid. Soon enough, the door opened, revealing a smiling Hermione.

Draco's worries all melted. "She probably doesn't know, she wouldn't be smiling if she did." he thought to himself

"Yes?" Hermione walked towards Draco

"I-I just wanted to see you, you know…." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist

"No, I don't know…." Hermione replied

"Oh really, maybe this will make you remember……."

Another rendezvous was yet to happen…..

**A/N: Hi!!! Sorry if its short..but still hope you like it...Sorry if I didn't elaborate the last part...It's kind of self explanatory...Thanks for the reviews...I seriously didn't think I'd get any...oh well pls..keep them coming I'd love to hear from you...Pls...also continue to read upcoming chapters...**


	11. REVEALED

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 11...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 11 (REVEALED)

In order to keep her mind off of the fact that she was pretty much harboring a criminal, Hermione focused on her studies even more than usual. Ginny helped her excuse herself if she needed to see Draco, still, people wondered where she was . Consequently, she could only meet Draco on the weekends, and that was hard enough.

Hermione missed him. Not just because she didn't get to see him often, but she missed her naïve image of him. Dreams that made her smile returned to the nightmares she hated. Only now, he actually killed her. It was getting harder to look him in the eye and smile.

But she still felt she'd made the right choice. She loved Draco, surely people could understand that. Well, Ron and Harry probably wouldn't. Since Ron's…attack, Harry had been ranting about Malfoy even more. Hermione really tried not to think about the mark on Draco's arm that proved he'd been behind it. It hardly ever worked.

After a particularly gruesome dream, she woke up in a cold sweat only to see Draco staring at her. She nearly fell off the bed. His face immediately looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she lied and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a wince.

He arched an eyebrow; he knew she was lying. He'd seen the terror in her eyes when she'd seen him. Why did he continuously have this effect on her? When he pushed a lock of hair from her face, he felt her whole body tense momentarily. "Hermione," he breathed.

"It was just a dream," she admitted nervously.

"From the look in your eyes I'd say it was more than just a dream. Was it about me?"

Hermione shook her head too quickly. "No. I don't want to talk about it."

Draco propped himself onto his elbow. "It was about me."

"I don't want to talk about it!" she reiterated firmly.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

Hermione sat up indignantly and yelled, "Can't you take a bleeding hint?"

"You looked terrified! Shouldn't I be concerned?"

He had her there. "Yes, but you should also respect the fact that I don't want to talk about it! Oh, wait, I forgot, Malfoys don't respect anything but themselves!"

Draco wasn't stupid; he knew people said such things about him. Only, when Hermione said it, it actually hurt. A very tense silence ensued between them until Hermione turned away. After a few agonizing moments, Draco gently kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "You killed me," she finally whispered.

"What?"

"In the dream, you killed me."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Harry, you've got to come to the meetings again; Slughorn is driving the rest of us mad!" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"You could just not go," suggested Ron from his seat next to Harry.

"I got the information I needed; why should I go?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked to Ron for support, but he was busy snoging with Lavender. Unfortunately, she immediately realized it She crossed her arms. "Fine."

As she sat through the meeting, she wished she hadn't gone either. Professor Slughorn kept looking at the door, hoping Harry would walk through it. Consequently, she was thoroughly irked by the time he let them out, fifteen minutes late. She was meeting Draco and she wasn't happy that she was going to be late.

When she finally arrived in the room, it was obvious that Draco wasn't happy either.

"You're late, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Draco had really been afraid she wouldn't come. After the week he'd had, he really needed to see her.

"Slughorn kept us forever. He was convinced that Harry was coming this time." She rolled her eyes at the same time as Draco.

"Slug club," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

"You're not still upset about that are you?" Hermione fell back into the chair and shook her head.

"It's bullshit!"

Hermione looked at him with chastising eyes. "It's not as if he hasn't invited you because you're a bad wizard."

"My father was in it, so why in the hell hasn't he invited me?" he ranted.

Hermione had had enough. "Maybe because your _father_ is an infamous Death Eater," she yelled. "And I dare say you are one yourself!" Hermione covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

Draco wheeled around; his gray eyes a storm of anger and fear. "How dare you!" he exploded.

She jumped out of her chair. "How dare me? How dare you!" she spat back. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I couldn't see it on your arm? Staring me in the face? Reminding me of what I'm doing?"

Draco couldn't speak. His brain kicked into autopilot and he raced from the room. She knew. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was on the sixth floor, heading toward the boy's lavatory. When pushed through the door, he had to hold onto a sink to keep from collapsing to the floor. She knew. His knuckles were ghostly white as he clutched the porcelain surface.

"Draco?" cooed an unearthly voice behind him. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes in a vain effort to hold in the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "Not now, Myrtle," he managed to choke.

"Now, now, what is it?" she tried again.

His breath caught in his throat; even if he wanted to he couldn't have explained the situation. He was too shocked to speak. She knew. Why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't she left him, or at least yelled at him? Furthermore, why hadn't she told anyone else? "She knows, I can't do it."

"Don't," she crooned. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"

"No." Draco's body began to shake. "No one can help me. I can't do it…. And if I don't …he'll kill me." The tears he'd been holding in now poured out of his eyes like a flood. An inexplicable fear and hopelessness gripped him; there was no way out, he finally understood that. He gasped, trying to get oxygen through his constricted throat. He looked in the mirror. "Shit."

There behind him stood Harry Potter, the loath Boy Who Lived. He wheeled around and automatically pulled out his wand. Just because he loved Hermione didn't mean he didn't wish for the demise of the famous Harry Potter. He cast his hexes but Harry blocked them several times.

Myrtle screamed, something behind him exploded and Draco decided these childish hexes would never work. "Cruci–"

Harry had a wild look in his eyes. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

No words could describe the pain that ripped through Draco's body. His skin was literally sliced by an unseen force. The floor around him was covered in his blood, just like his whole body. Harry kneeled at his side but he couldn't find his wand to get him back.

Then Snape came out of nowhere and performed the counter-curse on him. He helped Draco to his feet and guided him out of the bathroom after telling Harry to wait for him there. Snape took him to the hospital and explained what had happened to Madam Pomfrey in whispers.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione listened in horror as Harry described what had happened. Draco was in the hospital recovering from the incident, and she couldn't go visit him because that would raise too much suspicion. "I told you that book was no good," she said, desperately trying to hold in what she really wanted to say. She really wanted to scream at him, and the fact that he'd gotten detention was no consolation.

She didn't see him in the Great Hall for two days, but he looked fine when he returned. For a week she went to their usual meeting places…but he was never there.

Tears stained her pillow every night. When she sat a few feet away from him, and he refused to meet her gaze, she could barely hold in her emotions. Ginny was too much of a stereotype when it comes to Malfoy, so there was no use talking to her. No one could understand her case.

As she worked in the library, Madrid approached her table

"Hi Hermione! What's up? Haven't seen you lately."

"Hi Madrid! I'm fine" she lied. "You?"

"Oh…..I'm fine too, just stressed out…so what's that you're working on?"

"Oh I'm just reading in advance, nothing unusual." Hermione was getting uncomfortable by the minute. "Listen, a-about th-"

"It's ok! Forget it" Madrid knew what Hermione was talking about. "You're only human. You can't keep you're emotions locked up, or else you'd explode." Madrid smiled.

"So I've been told." Hermione returned the smile. "I heard that you've been doing some tutoring?" Hermione wanted to change the subject.

"Oh…yeah, Blaise Zabini."

"Really…? How's it going so far?"

"A great pain in the behind…."

The two girls laughed, their conversation took Hermione's mind off Draco, besides, she needed a brake, even thought it was just for a moment

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco slammed his textbook shut, causing several people in the Slytherin common room to look over at him. But they all went back to their work after one challenging look from him. His book didn't have the information he needed for his essay; he needed to go to the library and get another resource. The only problem was he knew that Hermione would be there and he couldn't face her.

_But she knew before_, his brain stubbornly reminded him, and you love her. True, he loved her, and since he'd come to the morbid realization that he probably wouldn't be alive much longer, he knew he should spend as much time with her as he possibly could. But the question that continually haunted him was _does she love me?_ Sure, he'd seen what he thought was love in her eyes, but she'd never said it.

Besides, he almost put an unforgivable curse on her best friend. Granted, he was the one who'd ended up getting painfully shredded, but he'd still had the malicious intent against Potter, and something told him that Potter wouldn't fail to mention that.

He suddenly felt a new surge of malice against Potter. Now he wanted to work on his task; anything to bring the famous Harry Potter down. It no longer had anything to do with the Dark Lord or his family; it was personal. Only Draco, with the selfish Malfoy qualities that had been instilled in him since his birth, failed to realize that the task that he'd been given wasn't personal; his task, if completed successfully, would have an effect on the whole world, and a very negative effect on the woman he loved.

But these thoughts never crossed his mind as he left the Slytherin common room and took his familiar short cut to the Room and Requirement. He tried not to think about the fact that he normally took this route when he was going there to be with Hermione.

Yet, whom should he find walking down the corridor toward him?

Hermione stopped as she noticed him, head down, not immediately realizing that she was there. When he looked up even from where she stood five feet way she could see the dark circles under his fierce eyes that were akin to her own. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was miserable and frustrated at the world.

They stood at a short distance for sometime, just staring at each other in the blaring silence. Hermione was the first to speak. "Why are you avoiding me?"

All thoughts of his task and revenge left him when he saw the raw pain in her chocolate eyes. Without a word to her, he paced in front of the room until the door appeared and he pulled her inside. She made no protests to speak of, though there were many in her mind. She was just happy that she was with him again. Draco, on the other hand, was dreading the looming conversation.

Draco paced in frustration in front of Hermione as she watched in silence. "How–" he finally tried. "How can you even look at me when you know who I truly am? I can barely look at myself!"

Deep concern never left her eyes as she approached him and forced him to look her in the eye. "That…thing on your arm isn't who you truly are, and your shame proves that."

He closed his eyes and wondered how his vile skin wasn't burning someone so innocent. "How long have you known?" Draco opened his eyes when she didn't answer. "How long?" he reiterated.

"Remember when I came to the bath?"

His eyes widened. "You've known since then?"

"Actually the day before."

He backed away in near shock. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone else?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Look what happened when you found out. "

She had a point; he hadn't handled that well.

"And I couldn't tell anyone else because you'd get sent to Azkaban with your father." The tears she'd been attempting to hold in now slid down her face. "I mean, how would I live with myself knowing I did that to you?" _Of course_, she thought, _how am I going to live with myself knowing that I let whatever he's going to do happen?_ But she didn't say it.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was thinking along those same lines. How would he live with himself after he fulfilled his task? He hadn't been cut out to be a Death Eater; he had something that the rest of them lacked: a conscience.

"I love you," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Merlin knows I shouldn't, but I do."

**A/N: I'm sorry if my chapters are short, I don't know why...but yeah...still hope you look it..and thanks for all that reviewed I appreciate it...Pls continue reading and keep those reviews coming..thanks...**


	12. SURPRISES

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 12...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 12 (SURPRISES)

Draco swore that he could feel his heart swell with happiness so much so that the fact that his happiness would be very short lived never crossed his mind. He pulled Hermione into his arms and just held her.

"I don't see why you're so surprised." She smiled up at him with a tinge of melancholy in her eyes. She understood the situation all too well. "I couldn't be with you if I didn't love you."

He arched an eyebrow in question. "Are you saying that you've always loved me? I mean, since we've been together?"

"Upon some deep introspection…yeah. I mean, there's no gray area for us. We either hate each other, or we love each other; I don't think we will ever just like each other."

He nodded. "That's unfortunately very true." Only, Draco had the sinking that it wouldn't be very long before she started hating him again. But as he looked in to her eyes and tenderly pressed his lips to hers, he let the dark thought slip from his mind and just focused on the woman he loved.

They both felt a sweetness in that kiss that they'd never before felt. The outward expression of Hermione's love for him made it different from any other kiss that they'd shared. It possessed an element that made them forget that there was anyone else in the world who'd tell them it was wrong.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hermione! Whohoo……???" Harry was waving his hand in front of Hermione's face

"Wh-What?" Hermione asked in surprise

"Daydreaming again?" Ginny asked

"Oh….I-I'm just thinking about something…." Hermione reasoned

"That must be something happy….you were smiling while you daydreamed." Ginny teased

"Oh Ginny! _Hahaha! Very funny_"

"What? I'm just kidding."

Hermione was happy that everything went back to normal, or as normal as could be attained in the current state of the world. Two weeks after they'd made up, Hermione left her Arithmacy class with huge smile on her face. She'd just earned thirty points for Gryffindor in one class. She was on her way to the Gryffindor tower when she saw Draco and Madrid talking in a corner. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Draco you don't understand! You can't do this to her!"

"I'm not doing anything to her! I mean why am I even here! I'm just wasting my time trying to hear you out!"

"It would do her better if you'd just leave her!"

"Better?! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Draco started to walk away, but Madrid caught up to him. Hermione didn't want to be seen so she hid herself behind a wall.

"If I were you you'd do what I say! You might regret someday!" Madrid walked the opposite direction towards Hermione's current location. Hermione decided to leave her "hiding place" and meet up with the approaching Madrid.

"Oh! Hermione! I didn't know I'd see you here!"

"Don't be silly Madrid! This is the way towards my tower?"

"Oh yeah…Gryffindor…sorry…"

"No problem, so where'd you come from?" Hermione asked in curiosity

"I-I just wanted to speak to Neville…." Madrid lied, "I needed something from him…"

"Hmmmm….okay, did you get it?"

"Ah..no…he said….he said that he left it in…..in Potions…." reasoned Madrid

"Okay…see you later….? I guess.."

"Yeah! See you…." as quickly as she could, Madrid ran down the steps leaving Hermione totally confused.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I don't understand this homework! It's killing me!" Ginny was trying to do her charms homework, apparently it wasn't working for her. "Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny was trying to call Hermione's attention, who happens to be day dreaming again.

"Yeah?!"

"God Hermione what is it with you and daydreaming today?"

Trying to avoid the question she just asked Ginny, "what's the problem?"

"My homework is trying to kill me at an early age!" Ginny replied

"It's just a simple charm spell."

"Yeah for you!"

"_Parnaea!_" Hermione pointed towards Ginny's book, it suddenly opened and turned its pages, all by itself.

"What's so hard about that?"

"No wonder its hard! I've been saying _Barnaea _instead of _Parnaea._"

While Ginny blabbered about her mistake, Hermione kept wondering about Draco and Madrid's conversation.

"Draco you don't understand! You can't do this to her!"

"I'm not doing anything to her! I mean why am I even here! I'm just wasting my time trying to hear you out!"

"It would do her better if you'd just leave her!"

"Better?! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Was Madrid talking about me?" Hermione wondered. "Is she jealous?" was the next thing that came to her mind.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Can you look over here?" Ginny was desperate for her help.

"What now Ginny?" Hermione wasn't in the mood to help

"Look?!" Ginny was pointing out the window

Hermione looked to where she was pointing, to her surprise she found to figures out in the grounds, hooded. After a few seconds they vanished into thin air.

"Woah! Apparition?! On a school night?! That seems odd."

Hermione's eyes were still transfixed at the spot where the two hooded figures once stood.

"Hello???? Hermione are you even listening to me???"

"Wh-What??? Yeah! What was you're question again?"

"Ugh! Never mind! You're doing it again!"

Hermione just ignored Ginny, she had a very big feeling she knew who those two were.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The very next day felt like apple pie with cream on top. In other words, she felt great! She went to her classes , and of course blew them all off like a breeze. She was about to got to the Great Hall when her smile fell from her face. Walking toward her in the corridor were Draco and Pansy Parkinson, arm in arm. Rage and jealousy boiled up in her as they passed. Pansy smiled at her maliciously, but Draco didn't seem to notice her presence. Part of her wanted to yell out every profanity that came to mind, another told her that there must be a rational explanation, but the part that ultimately won out was the one that urged her to run to the Gryffindor Tower and cry into her pillow .

Trying her hardest to cover her agitation, Hermione went to their private room the next day as they had arranged. The facade apparently worked because Draco enfolded her in his arms on the settee without noticing that she was perturbed. She took advantage of this and posed her subtle accusation. "I saw you with Pansy the other day,"

Hermione couldn't see Draco as he rolled his gray eyes. "It doesn't matter how many times I tell her that I'm counting down the years until I never have to see her again, she just won't get that point! Besides, she's becoming suspicious of me, she might tell my mother. We both know that, that's the least thing we want right now?"

"You could've at least picked Madrid instead of Pansy? She's way prettier than that pug!"

"Hermione! I don't want to talk about this! You're acting like a 12 year old!"

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"No! I can't even believe you'd think of that!" Leaning around so he could see her face, Draco looked at her seriously. "Merlin, Hermione, I love you. If there was one good quality that Salazar Slytherin prized it was loyalty. I'm loyal to you."

And then it happened before she could stop it; word vomit. "I bet you're loyal to Voldemort, too."

His whole body went rigid. His name made him think back about his plan, he was supposed to use her, that was the agreement. There was a turbulent mixture of emotions in his eyes, fear and anger, making him look more ferocious than she could remember him ever being. She immediately got to her feet and moved some meters away from him. She didn't think he'd grow violent, but she could never be absolutely sure.

"Don't say his name!" he yelled, causing Hermione to flinch.

"I don't fear him like you do," she retorted.

He seemed to regain some of his calm. "You should," he admonished after awhile.

Hermione shook her head. "You can't be loyal to him and to me. It just doesn't work."

He approached her, taking her by the shoulders and looking at her desperately. "Damn it, Hermione, don't you get it? I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps; I didn't want a become a Death Eater, but if I don't complete the impossible task he's given me, he'll kill me and my family–"

"If you do he'll kill me."

Her solemn statement knocked the breath from his chest. "Damn Hermione! Don't make me remember it!" he thought to himself. He had told the Dark Lord that he was going to use Hermione in conquest for the prize. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy wished for the victory of his archenemy, Harry Potter.

He was amazed how one person could so drastically change his views on life. Hermione looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears and he felt tears of his own collect in his eyes. He'd known for weeks now that he was seemingly forever stuck between a rock and a hard place, but that he'd eventually have to make a decision. He couldn't work in the room for all of eternity, dreading the day that the cabinet might work and allow the Death Eaters to infiltrate the school. Hell, Hermione could die then for all he knew.

"Dumbledore can protect you, if you just let him," she suggested desperately.

He closed his eyes at the agonizing irony of her suggestion. Pulling her into his arms, he let his tears fall freely. He wanted to be with her for eternity and that was it. He wanted to forget that anyone in the world would tell him it was wrong, that anyone existed at all. He cursed the day that the former Tom Riddle ever left his mother's womb; he cursed the day that Professor Dumbledore told the same man that he was a wizard, and, most of all, he cursed his father for ever getting in with the likes of the Death Eaters and taking the Dark Mark.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room two weeks later. Ron and Lavender were getting cozy with each other, while Harry and Ginny worked on their essays. To someone looking on, it seemed that she was concentrating sternly on the words on the pages in front of her, but nothing could be further from the truth. In fact, she couldn't have told you what was on those pages to save her life. Instead, she was attempting to piece together a puzzle of necromancy.

What was Draco up to in that room? Harry had often posed the question after looking at the map and only gaining nugatory facts. "What is he doing!" he'd mutter angrily. Sometimes Hermione would smile and think, "Half of the time he's in there he's doing me." Not now though. She wanted to know for herself. She realized that if she just asked Draco he'd probably tell her, just to share some of the burden, but then she'd have a burden of her own. If he told her strait out, she'd feel obligated to turn him in, but if she figured it out on her own, she wouldn't so much.

She knew that he was somewhat behind the 'attacks' on Ron and Angelina, but she also knew that they weren't his targets. He had a target, a task as he called it, an impossible one. _That means someone else has tried and failed_, she thought. She had already decided that he was supposed to kill someone, but whom? Harry was out of the question; Voldemort had to face Harry. So who did that leave? Then it began to come together.

_Voldemort tried to kill him and failed, the poisoned wine was sent for him, and the package that Ron was probably going to give to him_, she thought rapidly,_ it makes complete sense_. "Oh, No! Shit!"

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco sat on the floor and stared up at the cabinet as he had many times before. He'd done everything imaginable to the stupid contraption, and it still refused to work._ Maybe it's because I don't want it to_, he mused.

In truth, Draco dreaded the day it did work. But then he noticed something on the inside that he hadn't noticed before all year. _That's it_, his mind yelled at him. Jumping to his feet, he tightened the object and began to hear an almost imperceptible whistle. It worked!

It's unfortunate that Draco was one of those people who really can't compute more than one or two things at once. At this point he was relieved that the cabinet worked and that he wasn't as good as dead anymore. He was too busy thinking about these things that he completely forgot about the fact that the woman he loved was as good as dead now.

Suddenly a voice that he knew startled him.

"How could you?!" Hermione was right behind Draco

"Hermione you don't understand! I-I have to or else…."

"Or else what?!"

"Or else this!" A different voice interrupted. Hermione quickly reached for her wand, it was too late, the person had already grabbed her from behind. Something was in store for her, and it was bigger than a piece of pie.

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I'm already in chapter 12 and 13 is on its way...so what do you think???? pls...comment...they really will help!!! thanks to those who sent in reviews...I appreciate it...well...pls...read upcoming chapters...thanks...( ' ',)**


	13. WHY

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 13... I'm so sorry if it took me so long to write it, I got caught up with stuff so I didn't have the time to write...I'm so sorry if its short...I really hope you like it...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 13(WHY)

A chill ran down Hermione's spine; she was terrified! She wasn't surprised that this person in front of her had the face and conscience to do it.

"Mr. Malfoy! If I may suggest, you start heading towards the Astronomy tower!" Professor Snape exclaimed "I'll handle things here. I'll wait for the others."

Hermione stared at the two figures in front of her. For one thing, her teacher held her captive and the second thing was, her lover tore her soul piece by piece. Malfoy was just overwhelmed and frightened by the fact that the time has come for him to decide.

"I-I won't go without her, remember she's part of it!"

"Mr. Malfoy I am not dumb! I know what is happening here, every, single damn thing!"

Hermione froze, she didn't know what to do. Her wand was with Snape, and her arms were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together, and her mouth gagged.

Malfoy couldn't reproach Snape, he has to do his job, and nothing was supposed to get in his way.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco paced on the steps of the Astronomy Tower, constantly looking over his shoulder. If Snape followed him, he'd really loose his nerve. Then all would be lost. Dumbledore kept talking to him, asking him how he'd gotten to this spot. The Professor looked so much older and feeble than Draco remembered.

Here was a man that Draco had secretly come to revere and he was begging for his life. The only wizard that the Dark Lord ever feared was at the mercy of Draco Malfoy. Yet, the secret glory that many Death Eaters would feel at overcoming an obstacle that even their great leader couldn't, wasn't to be found in the young Malfoy.

"You're not a killer, Draco," Dumbledore was saying. Of course he wasn't a killer! Hell, he wasn't even a Death Eater in his mind. That's why his previous attempts had been so pathetic. Though other people had ended up getting hurt, he told himself that those accidents were the fault other people. Weasley had gotten hurt because the necklace hadn't been wrapped well, especially for a cursed necklace, and Angelina had been hurt because of her curiousness. These facts were his only solace.

As if the Professor were reading his thoughts he said, "…I wonder whether your heart has truly been in it…"

"It has been in it!" Draco lied automatically, but he didn't mean it one bit. If anything, his heart had been in finding a way out of it. "I've been working on it all year," he added in accordance with his true thoughts.

A sound from within the castle drew his attention. Something was happening to someone and he desperately hoped that Hermione wasn't involved in whatever it was. Although, that might be a very difficult wish since he had _sold_ her to the Dark Lord. She hated him now, he knew it, but he still loved her; something told him he always would. Though, at that point in time, he doubted that his 'always' would be very long. He couldn't kill this man, and it would get him killed in return.

Dumbledore knew it too. He also knew that Draco had been behind the previous attacks. He slowly worked through Draco's machinations with a few hints from Malfoy, who paced in boredom and anxiety. But eventually, Dumbledore did just what Hermione said he would: he offered his help. For some reason, Draco knew he wasn't just offering in order to save his life; he truly wanted to help. Draco was amazed. Here he was, standing there with the supposed intent to murder and his victim was sincerely offering him help. It was an even greater deterrent. But it was unfortunately nugatory. "No, you can't," Draco said, the agonizing reality and fear gripped him once more and his hands began to shake furiously. It was the same thing with Hermione. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice." I'm dead, he thought.

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine."

This statement from Dumbledore brought a small glimmer of hope to Draco's being. Maybe there was hope after all; maybe he wasn't as good as dead. But the next thing he said turned the tables oddly. "… You're at my mercy…"

"No, Draco," the wizen professor countered quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

What he said was so true. The only way Draco could get out of this mess was with Dumbledore's help, and they both knew it.

But then some of Draco's 'back-up' came into view from the inside. His chance was gone now. If he didn't do it, they would, and they'd kill him too. These people didn't care about anything but pleasing and getting closer to a man who considered no one his friend or confidante. And Draco certainly wasn't one of them.

The Death Eaters pressured Draco, and because of them he'd have an excuse for his young conscience. Only, he still couldn't do it.

But with the silhouette of one person, Draco knew it was over. Snape, with his arrogantly sweeping robes, joined the rest of them. In front of him, was Hermione, half of her showed rage, while the other half showed terror. Draco could see the sick determination in his black eyes that had been constantly absent from his own. It was then that Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the day, the only wizard that the Dark Lord feared, began to beg. "Severus…"

"Mr. Malfoy! If you do not help yourself, I will make sure that this _friend_ of yours will get hurt!"

"Stop it! I can do this alone!" Draco shouted back, although, deep inside he wanted to just run away.

Hermione could not bare watch the scene before her. She could not keep herself from crying.

Draco saw a tear roll down Hermione's cheek.

"Mr. Malfoy! I repeat again! Do it!"

Malfoy held his wand high up, its tip facing Dumbledore.

"Draco, you don't have to prove anything." Dumbledore reasoned

"This is my job! It doesn't have anything to do with feelings!" Draco shot back

But it was futile. Without a word to anyone, Snape raised his wand and aimed it to the Headmaster's chest. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Draco watched in horror. His hope was gone.

Hermione watched in horror as she watched Malfoy, Snape, and all the other Death Eaters leave. She didn't know what to do. She crawled towards the Professor Dumbledore's body.

"P-P-Professor?" Hermione stuttered as her tears started to flow down from her face. She felt very guilty, having to just stand there and not do anything made her want to jump of the castle.

As the night darkened, the bright round moon was beginning to be covered by the large clouds around it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco hadn't gone through with it, but the professor had died anyway. As usual, she blamed herself. If she had just told Dumbledore about Draco instead of letting her teenage fantasies get in her way, he'd still be alive. If she would have tried to stop Snape from leaving the room of requirement, there would still be a bigger chance that Professor Dumbledore would be alive. She didn't sleep well for the duration of her stay at Hogwarts. She constantly feared that her incriminating secret would somehow manifest itself on her forehead and everyone would find out. She hated Draco, not only that he lied to her, but also he used her! He used her like a rag, a rag that became damp, afterwards, was just left to the side and rot!

What she forgot to consider was how Draco would fair now that he was with the Death Eaters and he had failed to complete his task, especially since he'd had the opportunity.

**A/N: So what do you guys think??? Pls...review...I really like to hear from you...sorry again for mistakes and if short chapter...(' ',)**


	14. THE NEW MEMBER

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 14...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 14 (THE NEW MEMBER)

_SIX YEARS LATER…….._

Hermione sat in her office at the Ministry of Magic. Considering that it was her week there, any young witch would have loved to be in her shoes. Unfortunately, that was the last thing on her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by her secretary.

"Ms. Granger? I just need to confirm your meeting with Mr. Gullivan?"

"Oh! I totally forgot about that! Please reschedule it to two pm Haiden has his violin recital at 8 am."

"Certainly ma'am!"

As she sat on her chair, her eyes glanced at the two picture frames on her desk. The one closest to her left was taken five years earlier at her graduation from Hogwarts. Three smiling graduates waved at her from the frame, she smiled at them back. She hasn't seen her friends in quite a while. The other frame was taken a year earlier, it was Hermione in her happiest a moment. A moment that she never regretted.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I really don't understand you?! I raised you quite well, and this is how you repay us?!"

"Mom…I know that, this step for me is quite large, but rest assured, this what I really want!"

"Madrid! Darling, I-I know that you are very open minded, but this is too much!"

"Mom….. please! I came here to speak to you. I didn't come here to ask for your advice."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Madame?! I did not expect you this early…"

"Hi Rose! I just wanted to be home early, where's Haiden?"

"Haiden!!" Rose shouted

As the maid shouted, a little brunette boy ran towards the living room.

"Mommy!!"

The boy instantly saw his mother and hugged her.

"Oh Sweetheart! Mommy missed you a lot."

"Mommy, look! Look!" Haiden was holding a piece of paper

"Did you draw this?" Hermione looked at the drawing that Haiden handed to her

"Yup! This is me!" Haiden pointed enthusiastically. "and this is you mommy" he added.

"Wow! This is beautiful honey!" Hermione hugged her son back.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I told them about it."

"What was there reaction?"

"What do you think? Oh Draco! I-I really want this!"

"Go ahead! I support you, remember that."

"But-"

"No more excuses Madrid. If you really think you want this? Then go right ahead!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione woke up to the smell of coffee, seducing her. She wasn't really a morning person, but she loves to wake up, and anticipate what happens to her day.

"Rose! That smell is to die for!" Hermione entered the kitchen to find Rose cooking breakfast.

"Only the best for the prince and the queen!" smiled Rose.

"Speaking of the prince, where is he?"

"Still asleep, Madame"

"Asleep???!!! He has a violin recital at eight?! It's already 7:00!"

Hermione rushed up to her son's room to wake him up.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Hermione stopped, closed her eyes and inhaled. Everyone was looking at them now, and she couldn't stop him. But she would try. "Malfoy, don't do this, please I can't do this anymore" she pleaded in a low whisper. _

He stepped closer in an effort to give them some semblance of privacy. "Stop lying to yourself, Hermione, that's all I ask."

This memory stuck to Draco's brain, like glue on paper. Draco had suffered so much these past few years, that he couldn't help but think of the girl that made him hope. After Harry defeated Voldemort, he didn't have the strength to regain his self again. However, there was someone who stood by him through all the pain. He then swore that he would never leave her no matter what.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Your son is absolutely wonderful!" Haiden's teacher bragged

"Why thank you! I really do believe that my son is a talent!" Hermione replied

The people began to leave the concert hall, so was Hermione and Haiden. Hermione had Haiden at a very young age. She never wanted it to happen, but she thinks that Haiden is the blessing in her life. When she gave birth to him, she did not regret it. She loves her son so much, more than anything.

"Mommy did you see me?!" Haiden asked excitedly

"I sure did! You were great up there!"

"I hope grandma and grandpa saw me."

"Well guess what honey…they did see you…" Hermione exclaimed. From behind, two proud grandparents surprised their grandchild.

"Haiden, darling!" Hermione's mom hugged him

"Grandma!" Haiden hugged her back

"How are you squirt?" Hermione's dad asked

"I'm fine grandpa!" Haiden hugged his grandfather in reply

The family celebrated Haiden's success in his recital.

"How are you my darling?"

"I'm fine mom….I'm just happy that Haiden is with me…he completes me mom…" replied Hermione

"I'm glad. I'm just frightened that you might not handle things very well."

"Mom?! Sounds like you don't know me…..I've always handled things!"

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"Telling him what?" Hermione asked

"Telling him that he is a witch of course!"

"First of all, it's wizard and second, NO!"

"Why not?! He does have the right, and hiding him in _world_ doesn't stop him from knowing the truth!"

**A/N: I'm really sorry if its short...this is my shortest chapter ever..Pls...review...I really like to hear from you...More chapters to come...thanks...(' ',)**

Hermione was silenced. Her mom was right. Soon enough, her son would be asking questions. She regretted that day. She didn't want her son to be exposed to the Wizarding world. Most of all, she didn't want her son to get hurt.


	15. CHANGES

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 15...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 15 (CHANGES)

Hermione started to pack her things in her old office. It was her last day; her eyes began to tear as she took her certificates of the wall.

"Ma'am, are you in here?"

"I'm in here Zofia," Hermione waved a hand to signal her secretary.

"I-I just wanted to give you this" Zofia handed her a present. "It's for you and Haiden."

"Why thank you Zofia" Hermione smiled

Hermione made her way through the big boxes to Zofia. She wanted to hug her secretary, afterall, she wasn't only a good secretary but also a wonderful friend.

"Oh Zofia, I'm going to miss you a lot!" Hermione hugged

"Me too ma'am! I'm just……just scared of my new boss."

"Don't worry! If she shouts at you just give me a call."

"Just take care, you and Haiden." Zofia hugged Hermione tightly

"We will,"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Draco Malfoy! How many times will I tell you to be on time?!" Madrid scolded Draco for being late.

"Relax! It's only 5 minutes?"

"Relax?! How can I relax! Today is very stressful for me!"

"Don't worry, you'll nail the job!"

"Oh, I wish you're right. It's just bad enough that you took 5 minutes away from me!" Madrid started to get in the car. She was going to be interviewed for a job by one of the biggest fashion magazines in the world. This had been her dream since she was five; she always wanted to be a writer.

"You better step on it, or else!"

Draco, on the other hand, had 'devoted' himself to Madrid. After all, she had done so much to him. Still, Drace didn't understand her, she is indeed very talented but she chose to work in the muggle world. Her mother disagreed with her choice, but Draco fully supported her plans, no matter what it is. In thirty minutes, Draco pulled up his car in front.

"I'm nervous"

"Madrid Seyve? Nervous? What happened to the girl I know?"

"Oh, do you really think I can make it?"

"I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy's are always right!"

"Oh shut-up! Wish me luck!" Madrid got out of the car

"Madrid! Lunch?!" Draco shouted out his window

"Sure!" replied Madrid

Draco didn't think that he's life would be the way it is now. He expected to be _successful_, successful with his work, life, and most of all, successful with love.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione hugged her mother and father before they boarded the plane for France.

"Hermione, take care of yourself, come home if you must!" Hermione's mother cried while hugging her daughter.

"I sure will mom. You and dad take care and don't forget to call me!" Hermione hugged her mother back.

"Sweetheart, take care of yourself and Haiden too. I love you" Hermione's dad held Haiden in his hands as he hugged his daughter.

Hermione took Haiden from her father, and kissed both her parents. She was about to go when she heard very familiar voices behind her.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Wait!!!!" Harry shouted from behind

Hermione realized who was calling her, she turned around and saw her friends running towards her.

Ginny jumped to hug Hermione. It was about 2 years that they haven't seen each other. "Hermione! I was afraid that I couldn't even say goodbye to you" Ginny started to cry.

"Once I received your letter, we all decided to see you." Harry joined in the hug

"We will miss you so much Hermione." Ron said in sadness as he too joined in the hug.

Hermione started to cry, she will surely miss her friends, "I will miss you all! Promise, to always write to me ok?"

"We will! Promise!" the three said in unison

Ginny and Hermione talked for a bit, while Harry and Ron talked to Haiden.

"Now Haiden, don't give your mom a hard time, okay? Always be a good boy." Ron said while patting the boy's head.

"If you need our help, we're always a phone call away." Harry carried Haiden to kiss him on the forehead.

"Yes uncle Harry. Yes uncle Ron." Replied Haiden

All of them said their goodbyes. This day was a very depressing moment for Hermione. She didn't want to leave, but she had too. It was for the good of her son and herself.

As the two boarded the plane, part of Hermione awaited excitedly for her new life to start.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco waited patiently in his office for lunch; he worked as an attorney for one of the top law firms in France. Draco decided to settle in the muggle world, because he didn't want to return to his old life. When the war ended, his mother joined the remaining death eaters in the wizarding world. The Mansion was left in his name, but he decided to abandon it. He didn't want to remember all those dark memories that haunted him for the past years. Draco became a disappointment to her, she disowned him. His father, on the other hand died in Azkaban. However, Draco is still haunted by him in his dreams. His decisions helped him, but he never expected his life to take a full turn. He was satisfied, and that's all that matters. Draco awoke from his daydream, it was already lunch time. He picked up his keys and headed towards the door. He met up with Madrid in an Italian restaurant minutes away from his office.

"So?" Draco looked at a very surprised looking Madrid

"I-I"

"You what?"

"I got the job!" Madrid shouted, the whole restaurant looked at her in confussion.

"Shss! Too much for celebration." Draco looked around the room in embarrassment

"They said that I'm exquisite." Madrid said happily

"Then we should celebrate! Tonight?"

"Of course! But first, we should eat. I'm starving!" Madrid grabbed the Menu from Draco. Draco looked at her in disgust, but he was happy for her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione held Haiden's hand with hers, while the other waived desperately for a cab.

"Mommy, Where we going?"

"We're going to aunt Caitlin, sweetheart."

"Okay!"

Hermione's cousin, Caitlin, decided to move to France. Her career, a fashion designer, wanted to venture more. She settled in France just a year ago. The two reached Caitlin's house. It was a small Victorian style home, in a very prestige subdivision. As Hermione and Haiden got out of the cab, a skinny brunette girl ran towards them.

"Bonjour!"

Hermione hugged her cousin, she missed her a lot. "Bonjour to you too!"

"Is this my nephew? My…my….very tall already." Caitlin looked at Haiden in surprise. She kissed her nephew on the forehead.

"Hello aunt Caitlin." Haiden hugged his aunt in return

Caitlin turned back to Hermione, "So, What do you think of France?" Caitlin gestured to her surroundings.

"Well……I still have to wait and see." Hermione replied

Haiden ran towards the house, while Hermione and Caitlin walked towards the door slowly.

"When did you arrive? You should have called me the minute you landed!"

"I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, we arrived at night."

As they entered the house, Hermione's eyes wandered around the room. The walls were painted in a dark aquamarine with designs on the top and bottom. The living room reminded Hermione of the beach with all the shells and bamboos. Caitlin, not noticing Hermione, walked towards the kitchen. Hermione heard her shout, which made her return to her state.

"Even though! I promised your mom to look after you!"

"Oh mom," Hermione thought, "she still thinks I'm five." Hermione walked towards the kitchen. It was indeed magnificent. The cupboards were all fixed differently, but it still maintained the organization in the room. Hermione was so busy studying the room; she totally dazed off.

"Hermione!"

"Y-Yes?"

"I was just asking if you and Haiden are hungry."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco took a shower, he was going to have dinner with Madrid (as if they don't everyday) to celebrate. After his shower, he laid out his clothes. He took out a black tux. While brushing his teeth, he heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, with the towel on, he ran down to open the door.

"I'm here!" Madrid said in excitement, "Draco Malfoy, are you trying to seduce me?" Madrid said, while looking at a half naked Draco.

Draco looked smirked at Madrid, "I might be." After saying this, he ran upstairs to change into his clothes. "I'll be done in five minutes!" he shouted

"Okay! I'll just be sitting here!" Madrid shouted back.

The two decided to eat in a Spanish restaurant that was by a lake. From another person's point of view, these two looked like couples. The waiters thought so as they approached their table to take their order.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur, Madame" The waiter greeted the two while he took his pen and paper out.

"Bonsoir, Puis-je avoir un agneau tranche si'l vous plait."

"Y toi, Monsieur?" The waiter asked Draco

"Ah…..un boeuf tranche," Draco said to the waiter, "Apportez-nous la carte des vins, s'il vous plait."

The waiter bowed down in reply, he quickly walked back to get the wine list. He gave the wine list and took Draco's choice of wine.

"Tortoise Creek Sauvignon Blanc," Draco pointed it out on the list. The waiter wrote it down, "Merci," Draco told him in return. The waiter quietly left the two.

Madrid was looking out into the lake, Draco looked at her in amazement. The annoying Madrid, he once knew outgrew. The Madrid in front of him was more beautiful and was very mature. Soon enough Madrid started to talk.

"Do you miss Hogwarts?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth

Draco looked at her in confussion, "Yeah, sometimes," he replied

Madrid looked back at lake "I do too, especially the library a lot."

The waiter came back with their orders, "Il y a n'importe quoi d'autre je peux obtenir pour vous et vous et votre femme ?"

Draco looked at the waiter blankly, the waiter mentioned Madrid as his wife. He raised an eyebrow, the waiter took it as an answer and left immediately.

"Wife?" Draco asked Madrid in confussion

Madrid laughed, "Me??? Your wife??? What an insult!" she teased.

"Hey! You're lucky to have people say that you are my wife." Draco teased in reply

"Whatever ego boy! Let's just eat." Madrid smiled

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Is your mom ready yet?" Caitlin asked Haiden at the lobby of the hotel

"She said that she'll be coming down in a minute," replied Haiden

Soon enough, Hermione came out of the elevator and headed towards her son and cousin. "I'm sorry I'm late." Hermione smiled

"You better be," Caitlin teased.

The three got in the car and headed to a famous Spanish restaurant.

"This restaurant is fabulous!" Caitlin commented as she stepped out of the car.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Draco! You shouldn't have!" Madrid held out a diamond watch in her hand.

"Give it back then!" Draco teased

Draco didn't realize that the very restaurant where they were eating at was the restaurant that Hermione planned to have dinner in.

"Bonsoir Madame, Mademoiselle et monsieur." The manager smiled at them as they entered the restaurant. "Cette façon s'il vous plait," the manager gestured to a table.

"Merci," Caitlin smiled in return.

While they ordered, Draco got up to walk to the bathroom; he didn't notice Hermione as he walked past him. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed him, she knew for the fact that, that man was Draco, she was sure about it.

"Caitlin! I-I don't feel good, why don't we just in the hotel?"

"Are you crazy? We just ordered."

"Just cancel it! We'll be waiting for you outside." Hermione took hold of Haiden's hand and led him outside.

Draco left the bathroom, he was about to return to his seat when he bumped shoulders with a woman.

"I-I'm sorry," Caitlin looked quizzically at Draco

"Its o-" he didn't finish his sentence, the woman who was in front of him looked very familiar. Instead he asked her, "have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so." Answered Caitlin immediately

Draco waved off his thoughts and started walking towards his table.

Hermione was rather quiet in the car. She was surprised to see Draco. She hadn't seen him in six years. Her thoughts were broken when Caitlin started to talk.

"It was him huh?" Caitlin asked bluntly

"Wh-What?" Hermione wanted to avoid Caitlin, she saw her bump with him earlier.

"You know what I'm talking about! You saw him in the restaurant, that's why you wanted to leave."

Hermione couldn't answer Caitlin, she still can't believe that she was just in the same country, let alone the same restaurant with Draco. The whole trip back to her hotel she sat in silence.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After dinner Madrid and Draco went to his house to continue celebrating, it was almost one in the morning, when Madrid finally stood up "Thank you Draco" she said to him.

"No problem Madrid, it's a pleasure." Draco smiled at Madrid

Madrid was about to leave when Draco pulled her hand, "Madrid" Madrid turned around to look at him. She cleared her throat and made to move away, but his long pale hand caught her wrist and stopped her. Malfoy stood and looked down at her, his thoughts battling inside of him. One screamed NO. The other part told him that she was beautiful. And another whispered to him that his heart belonged to someone else. His mind was telling him to go for it, but his heart was completely somewhere else.

While he debated with his mind, he hadn't even been aware that he was inching towards her. And when he said inching it was somewhat an understatement.

Madrid stared at him confusingly. "Draco, what are you—" she was silenced by his lips, insistent and searching against hers.

It vaguely occurred to Madrid that she was kissing Draco Malfoy, that was before she felt his hands on her hips. His lips had long left her mouth and were now trailing down her neck.

She wanted to stop him, but his lips and body felt too good against her. She felt that it wasn't her right to have Malfoy with her. Malfoy's hands were everywhere now, and she didn't have the strength to stop him as he began to inch up her dress. She knew that after she allowed this to happen, things would change. The last thought that passed through her head before succumbing to him was that maybe he was thinking of Hermione instead of her. Then her thoughts ceased completely.

**A/N: Hello!!! what's up???? I wanna hear from you guys..pls...!! I'm begging you...(' ',) **


	16. COINCIDENCE

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 16...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 16 (COINCIDENCE)

Hermione woke up from the sound of rain tapping on her window pane. They recently moved to a house near Caitlin's. Two weeks passed since the day they landed in France. She still was surprised about seeing Draco in the muggle world. Her thoughts broke when she heard her door open.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Haiden had just woken up.

Hermione jumped out of bed, she held her son's hand as they both walked down the stairs. She sat Haiden on a chair near the counter then headed towards the refrigerator.

"What do you want to eat honey?"

"Ahm….I want eggs and…..bacon!" Haiden replied

Hermione took out the bacon from the freezer and two eggs. She got her pan out, poured oil, and started to heat it up. A few seconds later, the phone rang. Haiden took it and gave it to his mother.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello. Hermione?"

"Caitlin? Is that you?"

"Hermione! Thank goodness you're there. Do you have any plans today?"

"Nothing much for today, Haiden wants to go out and buy something, I'll probably do that in the afternoon. Why'd you ask?"

"Good! I'll be going there around one, I have some news to tell you." Without another word, Caitlin hung up.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was in his office on a weekend. He had a big case to handle, so he came in just to prepare. A knock on the door startled him.

"Come in."

Blaise came in without a word, behind him was a very slender woman. "Are you busy?"

Draco recognized the voice, he looked up and to his surprise saw Blaise and who looked liked Pansy behind him. "Blaise?? Wh-" Draco couldn't finish his sentence in amazement.

"We heard that you worked here, so we just came in to say hello. We're in town anyway."

Draco smiled, he didn't expect that his old friend would still acknowledge him. What he didn't understand was the girl in front of him. He remembered Pansy as the obnoxious woman who always chased him around. The Pansy in front of him was different from the one he knew.

Pansy realized that Draco was looking at her. She smiled back and started to talk.

"You're surprised huh?" she asked. "I'm not the girl you used to know."

"I-I'm just surprised, that's all."

Blaise and Pansy got married three years ago. Their parents left them a great amount of fortune. Unfortunately, their parents died in the war.

"So….what brings you here?" Draco asked

"It was our anniversary last week, Pansy wanted to celebrate it here."

Draco looked at them in shock, "Married?" he thought to himself. "Congratulations!" he managed to deliver.

"Thanks!" Pansy acknowledged. "So…..you left the wizarding world for this?" she looked around the room.

"I haven't heard from you for a long time! Why didn't you bother to write?!" Blaise demanded

"I-I didn't want to,"

"Why not?" Pansy asked quizzically.

Draco walked towards the back of the room where big windows towered over him. "Its complicated." he finally said

"Don't you wanna come back??" Blaise asked in hope that he'd say yes

"Not really, I-I've changed a lot these past few years. If I return, people would start to talk. At least here, people know me as a lawyer, and not a death-" he didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"It's just so ironic that Draco Malfoy, a muggle hater, lives in the muggle world." Pansy commented

Draco wanted to stay out of the topic so he managed to change the topic. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Oh, next week,"

"Why don't you guys come by the house tonight? Let's have dinner. I'm sure that you'll be excited to see someone you know." Draco suggested

"Sure!" Both replied back.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione waited for her cousin, it was almost one. Soon enough, her doorbell rang; she quickly got up and opened her door.

"I have some news for you!" Caitlin said excitedly

"What is it?" Hermione asked in anticipation

Caitlin searched through her bag, she managed to pull out an envelope. She gave it to Hermione for her to read.

_Ms. Lane Simone_

_Chief Editor_

_VIM industries_

_213 Croutone Ave._

_Paris, France_

_Ms. Caitlin Ryans_

_Cartel de toi_

_134 Vandertoi Dr._

_Paris, France_

_Ms. Ryans ;_

_We have reviewed you submitted sketches and we are rather impressed by it. It is our great honor to have your designs published. A letter will be sent to confirming your appointment with VIM industries. Congratualtions and God Bless!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Lane Simone_

_Chief Editor_

Hermione hugged her cousin, "Congratulations!"

"I'm so excited! Finally!"

"We should celebrate!" Hermione suggested

Caitlin smiled at Hermione, "I know just the place!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was at his kitchen _trying_ to prepare dinner when his doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Madrid in a black Chinese dress with a slit on each side.

"_Black dress huh?!" Malfoy was smirking_

"_What took you so long?! It's already 10:05! Then you're the one here who's late! I-"_

"_Relax Granger! It's just 5 minutes?"_

"_Well…..Punctuality is the key to a good p-"_

"_Are we going to have a lecture, or are you going to hop in?"_

_Hermione did what Malfoy told her to do. She hopped in his car, he started to drive._

"_Wow! I never knew you could drive?"_

"_There are things you don't know about me Granger."_

Madrid stared at Draco in confussion, he was dazing into space, which was really weird. Madrid placed her hand on the right side of his face, leaned down, and kissed him. His hand came up to find the side of her face, as his brain finally reconnected and he tried to kiss her back, but she had already pulled away.

"Hey! I haven't finished yet!" He demanded

"Are you cooking? This is something new." Madrid entered the house and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm so proud of you! You finally know how to use the frying pan." Madrid teased.

"Do you seriously think I'm stupid?" Draco wrapped his hands around Madrid's waist; he gently leaned in and kissed her neck when the doorbell rang. "Damn! Why does it have to do that?!" Draco quickly ran to answer the door.

"Hi! Come in!" Draco led Pansy and Blaise into the living room.

"Man Draco! What has happened to you?!" Blaise teased as he looked around the room

"Yeah! Yeah! Just make yourselves at home. Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Red wine pls…?" Pansy asked. "So Draco, who's this person you want us to meet?"

"Oh! Yeah wait let me bring _it_ out." Blaise and Pansy smiled as Draco went back to the kitchen.

Draco and Madrid walked back to the living room where Pansy and Blaise seated themselves comfortably.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Zabini,"

Pansy and Blaise turned around, they were definitely in shock to find Madrid in front of them.

"Madrid?!" Pansy shouted

The three hugged while Draco went back to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Wow! I can't believe I'd see you again?" Blaise said in surprise, "makes me want to be single again!" teased Blaise

"Oh Blaise, stop being an idiot." Commented Pansy

"You guys surprised me! I didn't expect that you two would be together?"

"Me too! I expected myself to marry Dracokins!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Whatever Pansy! You just used Draco to make jealous!"

"I cannot believe what I see? Pansy you used to be obnoxious, but now, you sound so calm!"

"You know Madrid, I still am obnoxious, but I hardly show it." Pansy smiled, "I'm just tired of having to show it everyday."

Draco stepped out of the kitchen to join the group. "Here are your drinks." Draco handed out wine glasses to everybody.

"So, are you guys together?" was the first thing Blaise asked

"Madrid and me? Are you serious?! I'd rather date an escargot!" The whole bunch laughed at his remark.

"So that's a yes then?" Pansy raised an eyebrow

"You answer her," Draco motioned to Madrid

"Probably a maybe," answered Madrid

"I knew it! You two would be together someday!" Blaise commented

"Hmmpf! Dracokins how could you?" joked Pansy

"Well, fortunately, I smell my pot roast; I'd suggest we start eating. I seriously am starving!"

"lead the way!" Blaise replied

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione opened the door to her house; it was already one in the morning. Gabriella, her baby sitter was asleep on the couch. Gabriella felt Hermione's presence so she woke up and decided to leave. Hermione walked up to Haiden's room to check up on him when a big barn owl suddenly pecked a nearby window. She walked towards the window and let it in, it flew around the room till it released a letter on her hand.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_What's up?! We haven't heard from you in a week! We miss you so much, Harry and I plan to have our anniversary in Romania this year. Lavander and Ron wants to come with us, I do hope they'd rethink it (LOL). I wish you were here, I miss you and Haiden. Just take care, and say my hellos to Haiden._

_With love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione quickly got out a pen and a sheet of paper.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just received your letter. Haiden and I are fine. My cousin, Caitlin, helped us move to our new house. Haiden started classes last Friday, he likes it so far. I do miss you guys, I plan to have Haiden's 6th birthday in London. Good luck with Ron and Lavander. I doubt that they'd decide to stay behind. Take care always and send my regards to everyone._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione rolled the letter and tied to the owl's feet which happened to be sitting right next to her. The bird took it as a cue to fly away.

Hermione walked towards her son's room, she sat beside him and stroked his hair. After a few minutes her son shouted in his dream.

"Don't touch me! I'm not the one you want! Leave me alone!"

Hermione's eyes widened, she quickly took her son's hand and patted it, she tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. After a few more minutes, her son calmed down, his breathing started to be relaxed. She bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Haiden, sweetheart, you almost gave mommy a heart attack," Hermione whispered to herself.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Don't touch me! I'm not the one you want! Leave me alone!" Draco was having a nightmare and was shouting. Madrid woke up to hear Draco shouting.

She rested embraced Draco and gently shook Draco's shoulder to wake him up. "Shss…..it's just a dream," she whispered to his ear.

Draco woke up with cold sweat all over his body; he looked at Madrid so deadly, that it gave her a hint to leave him for a moment.

"I'll just go downstairs and prepare some tea; it might help calm your nerves." Madrid got up and headed downstairs.

Draco couldn't visualize his nightmare, the only thing he could remember was that he was being chased in the woods. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a towel. "a shower might calm me down," he thought to himself. He got in the shower, warm water drowned his body. He stayed in the shower for about an hour.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione woke up at around four in the morning. She couldn't sleep; she became paranoid of her son's dream. She gradually got up between her sleep to check on him, when finally she couldn't sleep anymore. She walked down to her kitchen to prepare some coffee. She was about to go to the living room, when a small boy surprised her.

"Haiden?! What are you doing here?"

"I-I had a nightmare mommy, I-I can't sleep." Haiden rubbed his sleepy eyes

"Is that so? Come here honey," Hermione carried her son towards the living room. "Don't worry, it's just a bad dream." She took her son into an embrace. "Would it make you feel better if you tell me about it?" She looked at her son with concern on her face. Haiden shook her head, apparently he didn't want to repeat his nightmare. "Its fine, just go ahead and sleep. Mommy will be beside you." Hermione kissed her son's forehead.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco got ready for work, Madrid left early and left a note on the corner saying that she left quite early because of traffic.

He took his keys and opened his garage door. He got in his car and started to drive off.

Hermione was running late. She had to bring Haiden to school first, then drive off to work. She tucked in Haiden's shirt, got his lunchbox, and her keys. She can't afford to be late on a Monday.

Draco waited for the red light to turn green, in frustration, he almost hit an incoming car. He got a quick glance at the driver, enough to know that it was a woman. "Women!" he muttered in anger.

Hermione's car almost collided with an incoming one. She was supposed to make a right turn when an incoming car impatiently drove on, he didn't give way to her. She tried to look at the driver, but she just managed to see that he was a man. "Men!" she muttered in disgust.

Finally, Hermione reached Haiden's school in time. She quickly kissed and said goodbye to her son. She watched him walk off.

Draco was almost late for work; he didn't care if other people were late for work as long as he wasn't.

Hermione reached work in time. She worked for the largest bank company in France.

The two went on with their lives not knowing that both of them worked their way to each other.

**A/N: I hope you like how I set my story in the muggle world...well school starts tomorrow so I'll be updating a bit slow, but still I'll try my best to update really fast..(' ',) thanks for all the reviews and pls read upcoming chapters..(' ',)**


	17. UNEXPECTED

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 17...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 17 (UNEXPECTED)

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going out for a break, would you like me to get you something?" Susanne, Draco's secretary was about to leave

"I don't need anything really, could you just stop by starbucks and get me some coffee," Draco replied

"Certainly sir, would you like a muffin to go with it?"

"Nope, just coffee."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione met with Caitlin on her lunch break Caitlin wanted to show Hermione her designs, before it's launched in Vougue.

"They're absolutely wonderful!" Hermione held up the wedding gown design. "It's gorgeous."

"You really think so?" Caitlin asked humbly. "I've been saving that for someone special."

"You'll look absolutely wonderful in this Caitlin when you walk down the aisle."

"Not me Hermione! I designed that gown for you!"

Hermione looked at her cousin in a very confusing way. "Honestly Caitlin, what made you think I'd get married?"

Caitlin smiled at her cousin wittily, "oh…I just have a feeling."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"She wants alimony of 80,000 a month?! she won't give us an easy time!"

"Henrick, calm down, we will not give it to her. I will talk to her lawyer an-" Draco couldn't finish his sentence, an urgent call waited for him. "give me a moment Henrick," He said to his client as he left the room. "Hello?"

"It's Madrid, Draco."

"For goodness sakes woman, what's the emergency? I'm with a client right now."

"Sorry..! I couldn't reach your cell, so I just decided to call your office. I just wanted you to know that my parents will be visiting tonight. I told them that we'd be dining out in the muggle world. They agreed, so I made reservations at the Hotel Le Relais Montmarte. It's at seven, so don't be late."

"I-I" before Draco could reply, Madrid hung up. "It's going to be murder tonight!" he thought to himself.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Haiden!" called Hermione.

Haiden saw his mom and ran to her. "Mommy!'

"How was your day sweetheart?"

"We did art! I made this for you." Haiden handed his mom a drawing of him and her standing in front of their new house.

"Why it's lovely darling, thank you." Hermione kissed her son's forehead

"Mommy…..can we got some food? I'm starving."

Hermione droved her son to the nearest McDonalds.

"I want a happy meal! And some ice cream an-"

"Hold up there sweetheart, you have a slight cough. Ice cream won't do it any better."

"But mom……"

"No buts!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow on her son. "Why don't you go find us a seat while mommy orders us some food? Ok?"

"Okay mommy," Haiden grouchily replied.

"Is he yours?" A lady behind Hermione asked politely

"Oh….Yes…" Hermione replied shyly

"How adorable, how old is he?"

"He's turning 7 next month."

"That's fabulous! I have a daughter, she's 9," the woman smiled.

Hermione smiled back, "How many children do you have?" she asked politely.

"I only have one," the lady smiled back

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Thank you very much! I'll be seeing you next week."

"No problem Mr. Curran. We'll discuss more about the case then."

Draco's client walked out of the office with a wide smile on his face. Draco on the other hand was becoming fidgety. He didn't like the idea of having Madrid's parents over.

"Joanne, have you seen Susanne?" Draco asked the receptionist.

"If she comes back, tell her I just got a coffee."

"I will sir, but what if Ms. Seyve comes in?"

"Tell Susanne to handle her. I have a lot in mind and I don't think I can handle another thing. Thank you." Draco walked off the building. He really needed a cappuccino.

Fifteen minutes after Draco left, Susanne arrives with a bag from McDonalds.

"Hi Joanne!"

"Susanne! I have a message for you."

"Let me guess, it's from Mr. Malfoy?"

"You guessed right! He told me to tell you th-"

"No need to tell me," Susanne smiled and walked off.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I've been calling your cell phone! You haven't returned all my calls." Caitlin walked in Hermione's house looking tired.

"I must've put in silent," Hermione grabbed her phone out of her bag.

"Where've you guys been?"

"We dropped by McDonalds then went straight home."

"Are you cooking tonight?"

"Yeah, do you plan on eating here?"

"Well…….Yeah!"

"I should cook more then." Hermione teased.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Susanne waited in the office for her boss, apparently he has not returned yet, it was almost thirty minutes since he left.

"Hi Susanne!" Madrid just entered the office

"Ms. Seyve, you're quite early….?"

"I left work early, where's Draco?"

"He took off 30 minutes ago, said that he needed a coffee."

"Is that so? I'll just wait for him then," Madrid glanced at the McDonalds plastig bag beside Susanne's table. "McDonalds?" she asked questionally.

"Oh this, it's for my daughter, she loves happy meals."

Madrid smiled, "How lovely, I wonder what's it like to be a mother."

"It takes a lot of patience" Susanne commented. "I met a mother in McDonalds a while ago, her son was getting in her nerves, but she kept her calm."

"Really? Poor mom, she's probably tired looking, by the sound of it."

"Actually she's not, looks very young. She sounds English too."

Draco walked inside the office to find Madrid and Susanne conversing with each other. "Hello ladies," he walked towards Madrid and kissed her on the lips, it was merely a peck. "What are we talking about?" he asked eagerly.

"Well we were talking about kids, and having to raise them." Madrid answered

Draco looked at her in a weird way, he raised an eyebrow, "Susanne what have you been telling Madrid over here?"

Susanne laughed, "don't worry sir, I didn't say anything that could kill you," she From work, Draco and Madrid hurried off to the hotel. Sooner than they expected, Madrid's parents were already waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Angelique asked

"Sorry mama, la circulation était terrible, " Madrid kissed her mom.

Draco shook hands with Madrid's father, "Ah, Draco how are you boy?"

"Fine sir and you?"

"Good! So how is work?"

Madrid's parents wanted Draco for their daughter. They didn't care that he became a death eater, they wanted him because he's rich and he's a pureblood.

"So Draco darling, do we hear wedding bells? Quand est la noce?" Angelique asked bluntly.

Draco almost choked, he didn't expect to hear that question.

"Mama! Que parlez-vous de ? " Madrid whispered to her mom.

"Well, its about time that you two decide, we have been planning this for years!" Madrid's dad butted in.

Draco looked at him confusingly, "We?" he asked

"Yes, we, your parents and us," Angelique answered his question.

The night went on; Madrid's parents interrogated both of them. Madrid and Draco were quiet in the car. Madrid broke the silence.

"I-I'm sorry about that."

Draco ignored Madrid. He was confused; he didn't know his feelings towards Madrid. There was still someone who his heart lived for.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione dropped Haiden off, "Be a good boy, ok? Don't disobey your teacher."

"Yes mommy!" Haiden kissed his mom goodbye and trailed off to his classroom. Hermione was about to enter her car when the woman she met in McDonalds stopped her.

"Your son studies here?" she asked

"Yes, your daughter does too?"

"Yes, she's a 3rd grader."

Hermione smiled, parents never approached her to socialize, and "I'm Hermione."

"I'm Susanne," the two women shook hands. "I'm guessing you're not French?" she asked politely.

"Well you guessed right! I'm English. We just moved here," Hermione smiled.

"Wow! I hope you like France. I guess we better get going if we don't want traffic to catch up with us."

"It was nice meeting Susanne," Hermione smiled.

"You too Hermione,"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Susanne? You're ten minutes late." Draco impatiently handed her some folders. "I need you to sort these out for me."

"Sorry sir, Traffic was big."

"I need to reschedule my two o'clock appointment to three."

"Certainly sir, oh yeah, Madame Menette just called, she wanted to confirm your appointment."

"Let's see…….put her two o'clock on Friday."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione was in her office, she was startled by a big barn owl sitting next to her. "How did you get in?" she asked in surprise. "Oh…..I forgot that I opened a window. What do you have for me?" Hermione took a small piece of parchment from his feet.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I wrote as soon as I received your letter. I'm glad that things are going well for the two of you. There's nothing much going on, except that I think I'm pregnant, I hope I am. Lavander and Ron are trying their best, but it seems like one of them has a problem. They plan to go to St. Mungos this weekend. Anyways, just take care and I love you guys!_

_With love,_

_Ginny._

Hermione took a piece of paper and wrote back good thing her officemates didn't notice a big barn owl in her office.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Shit!" Susanne was pressured, she had too much work to do that she lost track of time.

"Susanne, did I here you cuss?" Draco teased

"I'm sorry Sir, I-I really need to finish these reports, but I forgot that Samantha's dismissal will be at 3:00."

"No worry, I'll pick her up, I'm on my way out anyway."

"Sir, it's no bother at all."

"Nah, besides, we shouldn't make her wait." Draco took his keys and left.

He finally reached the school, he still had to wait for 20 minutes. He decided to wait for Samantha inside the cafeteria. He bought some coffee and a muffin. He took a seat near the table of a little boy.

"Hi!" Draco said with a smile.

The little boy looked at him, confused. "Hello Sir," he replied politely.

"How old are you?" Draco asked

"six,"

"Wow! Almost a man…."

The boy laughed, "are you waiting for your child?"

"No, actually I'm waiting for my secretary's kid."

"Oh! What's her name?"

"Samantha, she's in the 3rd Grade."

"I'm in the 2nd Grade."

Draco moved over to the boy's table. He found him interesting to talk to. "Do you like school?"

"Aha, but sometimes I get bored."

"What subjects do you like?"

"I like math and science."

Draco smiled at the boy, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be an Astronaut." The boy replied enthusiastically.

"That's good! You want to travel the universe then?"

"Aha, I'll bring my mommy with me."

"How about your dad? Won't he be jealous, if you only brought your mommy with you?"

The boy's face turned sad, "I-I don't have a daddy," he replied softly.

Draco felt the sudden urge to punch himself, "I-I'm sorry, do you want some ice cream?" He quickly changed the topic.

Draco brought the little boy to the ice cream counter. "What's color do you want?"

"Green!" the boy pointed at green colored ice cream.

"Me too!" Draco bought two green colored ice creams.

"Do you have a brother or sister?"

"Nope! I'm the only one. Mama said that I'm enough to make her happy," the boy smiled at Draco naively.

It was almost three, Draco thought that he'd get bored waiting for Samantha but he was actually entertained.

"Mommy's here!" the boy pointed to an incoming car. He quickly picked his things up.

"Wait! I forgot to ask your name?" Draco asked

"I'm Haiden sir…sir…?"

"Just call me Mr. M" smiled Draco

"Thank you Mr. M! It was nice meeting you!"

"You too Haiden!"

Haiden ran towards his car with his bag on one hand and his ice cream on the other.

**A/N: Hi!!! here's chapter 17, hope you like it...thanks for the reviews...pls keep it coming!!!! and please continue reading upcoming chapters..thanks (' ',)**


	18. QUESTIONS

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 18...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 18 (QUESTIONS)

Hermione looked at Haiden as he approached the car, "what is that he's holding?" she asked herself.

"Hi mommy!" Haiden jumped in the car and kissed his mom.

"Sweetheart, where did you get that ice cream?"

Haiden licked his ice cream, "Mr. M gave it to me."

"Haiden, I told you not to talk to strangers!"

"He's not a stranger mom, he was waiting for his secterary's child."

"Secterary? Oh secretary……"

"Aha! Do you want to meet him? I bet he'll give you ice cream too."

"Oh, sweetheart, we won't need to do that," Hermione started the car and drove off.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Halo mama," Samantha entered the office

"Hi darling, how was your day?"

"Fine," Samantha went to her mom's empty desk and started to empty her bag.

"Sir, thank you so much!" Susanne thanked Draco

"No worries, I reached their school earlier than I thought. Good thing a little boy had me entertained." Draco smiled as he walked inside his office.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Caitlin went over to Hermione's house for dinner. "What are you cooking Hermione? It smells good."

"It's just some Italian recipe I got from my officemate." Hermione didn't notice but Caitlin was looking over to the other room where Haiden was doing his homework.

"He got his father's eyes and he got your hair color" Caitlin commented

Hermione did not expect that from her cousin, she just kept quiet hoping that Caitlin would not open the topic even more.

"What if he asks who his father is?" asked Caitlin

Hermione avoided the question, "Caitlin, I forgot something upstairs, be back in a second." Hermione ran upstairs, she just wanted to think for a second. It pained her to talk about him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"You seem happy?" Madrid looked at Draco curiously

"Is it bad to show your emotions?"

"No, I'm just wondering. I've never seen you like this."

"Well…just deal with it."

"So tell me, what made you smile today?"

"Nothing important," Draco grunted

"Oh come on! Keeping secrets won't help you one bit!"

"I picked up Susanne's daughter this afternoon, I was waiting for her in the cafeteria. A boy happened to be there too. The boy and I had a chat, he amuses me." Draco finished.

"Oh…..so…what's the boy's name?"

"Haiden; there's something with him that makes me very…very happy." Draco tried to explain.

"Well…..I-I don't know what to say…" Madrid was very confused

"You don't have too, I'm not asking you anyway," Draco delivered

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione tucked her son to sleep, she didn't feel sleepy so she decided to read in her study. As she took a book from the shelf, something fell from it, it looked like an envelope. Hermione picked it up, it was a letter, she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just wanted to write to you, today is my birthday. Did you remember? I wouldn't expect you to because I hardly remembered myself. The only date I remember is the one that marks the last time you smiled in my direction, or felt anything but the deepest loathing for me. I sit in here alone; I haven't been outside for days. I guess I fail to see the reason that the sun rises. Without you, my world doesn't go round. _

I've tried to move on, but no one can compare to you. You're everything to me, you always will be. I love you, nothing can change that. I've told myself that you hate me, and you have good right, but you loved me once. You loved me with all your heart, I know you did, and somewhere inside there has to be a part of you that still does. My heart aches when I think of how it's my fault. I caused this, I brought it on myself, I know.

There's nothing I can say that will make you come back to me, but I'm nothing without you. My existence is meaningless. I was lost almost beyond recognition and you brought me back to the light. I fear that without you I'll fade again. I'm not bitter, I'm lost again. Words can't describe the pain in my soul. Come back to me, Hermione."

"Hermione?" Caitlin walked into her study

Hermione quickly shoved the letter in her pocket and wiped her tears away, "C-Caitlin what are you doing here? I thought you went home already."

"Actually, I accidentally took your key inst- Are you ok?" Caitlin noticed Hermione's teary eyes.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine just tired." Hermione turned her back and pretended to look for a book.

"Ok then, I'll just be running off then. See ya!"

"See ya! Take care!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco sat in his study, he couldn't concentrate. He thought about Haiden, how he puzzled Draco. "Draco! You have to concentrate!" Draco was studying his case for tomorrow.

Draco took his mind off his case for a moment; there was one place he wanted to be right now. He didn't imagine that he'd every say it, but he missed the place where he spent most of his days growing up.

Draco still practiced his witchcraft, but seldom. This time, he apparated towards his _home_, quietly, he walked towards the towering gates that guarded the premises. With one hand clutching his wand, he pointed at the gates which in a matter of seconds opened themselves.

Draco took a look around his old home, it was dark, cold and musty. It was a feeling that gave him the shivers down his spine. He imagined how his father walked down the staircase with a grin on his face. How his mom, came from the garden holding a basket of black roses. There was something inside him that missed those days. However, part of that house haunted his life.

Draco walked up the steps that lead to his room. Nothing changed except for the white sheets that covered all the furniture. The green curtains that covered his room still hung. Draco walked towards his balcony. He looked at the view, "I miss you," he whispered to himself.

He removed all the sheets that covered his bedroom furniture. As he removed the sheet that covered his dresser, he opened the top drawer. He took out something small which looked like a button. "There you are!" Draco muttered to himself.

Draco lay down on his bed. It has been years, and he admitted to himself that missed his bed. As he lay down, hearing only the sound of the light breeze that blew its way into the room. Draco fell into a light slumber, his hand shut holding the pearl earring she once wore.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"No! I won't let you! Go away, don't take him!" Draco woke up; his body was drenched with cold sweat. He had passed out for about an hour. He decided to go home, the ambiance of the house made him leave.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione felt tears on her hand, she woke up to find Haiden crying beside her. Hermione carried Haiden onto the bed and held him close. She rocked him back and forth until she heard him breathe calmly.

Hermione woke up the next day, she decided to take the day off, she wanted to stay at home with her son. Hermione took her cell phone and called Caitlin.

"Hello?"

"Hermione? Why'd you call so early" Hermione heard Caitlin yawn

"I'm just wondering if you could come over here, I want to talk to you."

As soon as Caitlin entered the house, Hermione pulled her down onto the sofa.

"I'm worried about Haiden."

Caitlin looked at Hermione in a very confusing way, "could you explain to me why?"

"He had been having these nightmares these past few days. It just worries me."

"There…There...I'm sure it's nothing serious," Caitlin said sympathetically

"I need to talk to someone, could you over him while I'm gone?" Hermione asked

"Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything anyway, but what if he looks for you?"

"Just tell him I went out to buy McDonalds." Hermione smiled and walked upstairs to get ready.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Good morning sleepy head," Madrid was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Draco walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he got a cup of coffee.

"I decided to come here and cook for you. I just felt like it." Smiled Madrid

"Th-Thanks, do you have work today?"

"Yup! I'm working on a project, we're going to publish designer gowns this month so its busy in the office."

"Oh, ok…….Do you want me to pick you up this afternoon?"

"Don't bother; I plan to work overtime, unless you decide to accompany me."

"Sure! I'll even bring dinner," smiled Draco.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione landed with a thump. Apparition had always made her dizzy, she never got used to it. As she walked her way through the green grass, she could see the great Oak doors of her old school from a distance.

"Ms. Granger, I never thought I'd be seeing you again." Professor McGonagall hugged her old student. "Welcome back!"

"Oh Professor, It has been a long time!" Hermione hugged her old teacher back.

The two walked through the corridors while talking, until they reached Minerva's office.

"So, what is the purpose of your visit?" Professor McGonagall asked considerately.

"Professor, I'm puzzled lately, my son keeps having these dreams. I have a feeling it has to do with-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

"With what my dear?"

"wi-with his…….his……father," she finally said it.

"Ms. Granger, I know you better, what happened to the old Hermione Granger that solved every puzzle that Hogwarts gave to her?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor, I-I….I've been lost lately, I don't know what to do with my life. I'm a mess." Hermione felt tears escaping from her eyes.

"There….there child, nobody's perfect, you have the right to question yourself. Remember that we're always here to help you out."

"What should I do? It seems like my ghost haunts my son every night."

"Hermione, the right thing to do is to rest, and just stay with him. Don't leave him alone. You look stressed."

"B-but professor, do you think that Haiden should meet him?"

"When the time comes Hermione, you would know what to do. In the mean time, watch over Haiden, I feel that someone might try to harm him."

Hermione said her goodbyes then went back to reality.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Congratulations Sir! Another case won!" Everybody in the office were celebrating the success of Draco's case.

"Thank you very much!" Draco thanked everybody, he was happy.

"Sir would you mind if I leave early?" Susanne asked

"Not at all, where are you going?"

"I have to fetch my daughter," smiled Susanne.

"Is that so? Why don't I just come with you" Draco insisted.

When Draco reached the school, he quickly went to the cafeteria in hopes that he'll find Haiden. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Susanne followed him inside.

"Sir, who are you looking for?" Susanne looked confused

"I-I was just looking for the little boy I met. I figured he might be here again."

"Sir I doubt that you'll find him, unless he's a 3rd, 4th or 5th grade."

"Why?"

"They're the only ones who had classes," reasoned Susanne.

"Oh, he's in the 2nd grade." Draco sat down on one of the tables.

"What's his name anyway, Sir?"

"Haiden," Draco walked towards the counter to order coffee.

Susanne thought of the boy's name, "Hmmm where've I heard that name?" she asked herself. She was pretty sure she had heard that name from before.

"Here's your coffee," Malfoy handed Susanne a cup.

"Sir, I think I've heard of his name from somewhere, but I forgot where." Susanne tried harder to think.

The bell rang, in a matter of seconds, students started to enter the cafeteria, it wasn't Samantha's section that got dismissed.

"Josh! Give me back my McDonalds back!" shouted a kid.

Susanne jumped up which surprised Draco, "Sir! I remembered, I know this boy." Susanne said in excitement.

"He's very intelligent," Draco commented

"Does he have brown hair, and gray eyes…..like….like yours!" Susanne pointed out.

"Yes! Have you met him?"

Susanne smiled, "Yes Sir, he and his mother in McDonalds and here in school."

"Oh, the boy told me that he doesn't have a father."

"She's a single parent, Sir, I had a small chat with his mother."

Draco took a sip of his coffee, he wasn't quite paying attention to Susanne, he looked over at the table beside them filled with talkative students.

"I think her name is Hermione, yeah! The mother's name is Hermione. A very pretty girl I dare say."

Draco turned around to look at Susanne. He almost spilled his coffee because of what he had heard. Soon enough, a second bell rang; Samantha skipped her way towards her Mom and a surprised looking Draco.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I'm prolonging their meeting, but don't worry the time will come...thanks guys for the reviews...(' ',) hope you like it and please read upcoming chapters...thanks...(' ',)**


	19. FOUND

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 19, SORRY if I took so long to update, things got a little hectic this week (' ',)...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 19 (FOUND)

Hermione and Haiden walked over to Caitlin's house. The day has come for her to announce herself in the public. "I'm so nervous!" she said.

"Don't worry! You'll knock the office down!" Hermione said

"Thanks for the compliment, I really needed it."

"No worry!" Hermione walked over to Haiden who was coloring on the table. "So, Haiden and I meet you near that Chinese restaurant on Pope St.?"

"Yeah, sure!" Caitlin buttoned her blouse on, "Why don't you take Haiden to the mall? I'm sure he'd like that."

"Probably, I will." Hermione smiled.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hmm….your hair smells good," Draco moved his lips to Madrid's neck.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?" Draco's lips started to trail down Madrid's neck

"I want to ask something." Madrid held Draco's hand and they sat on the bed. "Do you love me?"

Draco was stunned, he didn't expect that from her, not now, not tomorrow, never! He tried to get up but Madrid pulled him back down.

"Goddamit Draco Malfoy! Why do you do this to me?!" Madrid covered her face, tears started to roll down her cheek.

One thing that Draco hated, was when girls cried in front of him. "Madrid, shss….don't cry." He embraced her and tried to calm her down.

"I am not a slut Malfoy! I am not a whore that you just come home to when you need the urge to have sex!" Madrid was pretty upset, she was screaming at Malfoy.

"I-I'm not saying that I-I don't love you, it's just that-"

"It's just that Hermione's still the one that you're in love with?!" Madrid interrupted Draco. "I-I was there for you! She didn't even care less if you were bloody beaten by all those death eaters! Draco? I-" Madrid couldn't finish, she started to cry even more.

Draco didn't know what his feelings are for Madrid. Yes, he loved her so much, but it wasn't enough for the both of them. "Madrid, I love you so much, bu-"

"but what?! Am I not good enough for you? Every night that we're together I always wonder if I am the woman you are thinking of when we kiss or when we embrace." Madrid started to get up, but Draco took her hand and pulled her down.

"Then what do you want me to do?! Madrid! I'm very thankful, for all that things that you do for me. Honestly! I appreciate it, but you are asking too much!"

Madrid looked at Draco, her face tearstained, "Forget it." Madrid walked out of the room leaving Draco behind.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Look Mommy!" Haiden pointed to a toy train he saw at mall.

"Wow! That's pretty neat," Hermione looked at the train and found it fascinating, "It almost looks like my-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence, she realized that she shouldn't mention anything about the wizarding world.

"Look like your what mommy?" Haiden happened to hear Hermione

"Nothing, it just looks like a train that I once rode. Come on, we still have to go get you a new bag."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco didn't feel like going to work so he decided to take the day off. He wanted to clear his mind, finally he decided to go to the mall.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione and Haiden looked around the mall for a bag. They still didn't find one.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Haiden complained

"What do you want to eat Honey?"

"I-I want McDonalds."

"McDonalds again? Ok, come on lets go eat."

Draco parked his car and entered the mall; he became hungry since he didn't eat anything for breakfast. He decided to eat in fancy restaurant, but his decision changed when he saw the big, yellow 'M'.

Hermione lined up, she asked Haiden to look for a seat. "Haiden, sweetheart, why don't you go and find us a seat?"

"Ok mommy," Haiden skipped off to find a table.

Draco entered McDonalds, the place wasn't full, but it still had a lot of people. He lined up, anyway the line was pretty fast.

"Bonjour! Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

"Bonjour, ah…can I have a no. 2 si'l vous plait, une coffee."

"Is that all?"

"Oi, Merci."

Draco got his order so quickly, he walked upstairs to see if there are any tables. To his dismay, he bumped someone, unfortunately, his coffee spilled.

"Man! Wh-" He stopped to look down at a boy he knew. "Haiden?"

Haiden looked up to see Draco towering over him, "Mr M!"

Draco set his tray down to a nearby table. "Haiden, how are you? Long time no see."

"I'm fine Mr. M, how about you? Is your secterary with you?"

Draco didn't quite get the part about the secterary, but he soon realized Haiden meant secretary. "Oh no, I'm here alone…..who's with you anyway?"

"My mommy's with me, we're going to buy a new bag for me."

"Really? Where's your mom?" Draco happened to be interested he remembered what Susanne told him.

"_She's a single parent, Sir, the mother." _

_Draco took a sip of his coffee, he wasn't quite paying attention to Susanne, he looked over at the table beside them filled with talkative students._

"_I think her name is Hermione, yeah! The mother's name is Hermione. A very pretty girl I dare say."_

"She's downstairs, ordering food."

Hermione on the other hand, got frustrated, somebody cut her off, so she decided to just get Haiden and eat somewhere else. She went upstairs to look for him. Alas, she found him sitting with a man, it was strange because she felt that she knew the man.

She waived her hand, so that she could catch Haiden's attention. It worked, Haiden quickly got up.

"Where are you going?"

"My mommy's calling me, she's over there." Haiden pointed to Hermione, and he started to run to her.

Draco turned around to see Hermione looking at him; they were both staring at each other. Hermione realized who the man was. She quickly grabbed her son's hand and ran out of the store.

It was after a few seconds that Draco realized that Hermione walked down the stairs. He quickly ran to follow her, but to his dismay, Hermione and Haiden was nowhere to be found.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Haiden Ardco Granger! Why were you talking to a stranger?!" Hermione was still shocked. The last time he saw him was when they were in the restaurant where Caitlin took them.

"Mommy! How many times will I tell you? He's Mr. M, he bought me the ice cream in school and he was also picking up his secterary's daughter!" Haiden, still couldn't pronounce the word _secretary_.

"Ok, promise me you'll never speak to him or anyone else again without my permission! Okay?!"

"But-"

"No buts Haiden, you don't want to cross mommy, _okay_?"

"Yes mommy," Haiden pouted

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco started to drive home. "She has a son?" he thought to himself. Draco desperately wanted to talk to her. He wanted to ask her so many things. He slammed his brakes, he almost hit a car. "Shit!" he muttered out.

He reached his house; his thoughts were still on Hermione. "She still looks beautiful," he thought to himself, and smiled. With Hermione on his mind, he walked up to his bedroom and got changed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Caitlin and Haiden looked at in each other confusingly. "Haiden, darling, what happened to your mom?"

Hermione made a racket in the kitchen. She was dropping her pans and her pots. She also broke a plate and two glasses.

"It's because of Mr. M," Haiden started to walk up to his room.

Caitlin walked over to the Kitchen, to find Hermione looking very paranoid. "What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her, she was still thinking about him. She couldn't concentrate on her cooking. "Nothing," she lied.

"Yeah right Hermione! Quit lying, you're not very good at it." Caitlin helped Hermione pick up the scattered pots on the floor.

"Really, I'm fine,"

"So, this has nothing to do with Mr. M, then?" To Caitlin's surprise, Hermione froze and dropped the pot that she was holding. Caitlin pulled her cousin towards the dining table to have her sit down. "So, will you tell me?"

Hermione had no choice, besides she'd find out about it soon. "I-I saw him today." She started.

"Really? Oh My Lord!" Caitlin tried to hide her anxiousness

"Yes! In McDonalds, I even found him speaking to Haiden."

Caitlin's eyes widened, "Wow! I never expected that! Anyways, how is this related to the Mr. M Haiden is talking about?"

"Mr. M is Malfoy, _M_ for _Malfoy_?"

"Oh……well, I-I don't know what to say. Well did you get to talk to him?"

"No! I wasn't planning on it! I grabbed Haiden before he even realized we were in the same planet let alone in the same mall." Hermione grabbed a towel and started to wipe her dining table.

"I can't believe Haiden got to talk and see his father!" Caitlin was still surprised.

"Neither did I! It shocked me to death when I saw them together."

"I think its destiny that they meet." Caitlin teased

"Destiny? There's no such thing!"

"Whatever Hermione! As for me, I can see the next thing that will happen to you and Draco."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco tried to take Madrid and Hermione off his mind, but it never worked. He felt guilty on Madrid's behalf, but with Hermione, he felt anger because he didn't get the chance to talk to her and because she ran away. Draco remembered that tonight was the launching of Vogue's designer edition, a fashion show will be the main event. He wanted to make up for what he did so he decided to go.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione and Caitlin left for the fashion show, they left Haiden to a babysitter.

"Hermione! I can't wait to see my creations down that runway! I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Finally, you got to live your dream!"

"I know! I'm just glad that you're here to share it with me, but I'm still sad that mom and dad couldn't make it."

"I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason why they had to miss this event."

"I sure wish they do!" Madrid said sarcastically

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco reached the place in time; it was only three minutes before the fashion show started. He looked around trying to find Madrid. After five minutes he found her seated in the front row. He quickly walked towards her and sat beside her.

Madrid was surprised to see Draco, but she tried not to care. She tried to ignore him.

"What time will the show start?" Draco asked politely

Madrid gave him the cold shoulder; it was hard for her not to talk to him.

"Excuse me madame? Would you mind telling me what time the show starts?" Draco asked an old woman seated behind him.

"Oh it begins at eight."

"Merci!"

Cloe, Madrid's co-worker saw the both of them, and decided to approach them.

"Madrid! Draco! It is zo nice to zee you!" apparently she had a true French accent.

Draco didn't like her that much, he thought that she looked like a bimbo.

Draco didn't want to sound rude so he greeted her, "Bonsoir, Cloe, Ca va?"

"Tres Bien! zo how are ze lovebirds?" Cloe was lightly shoving Madrid.

"_We're fine!_" Madrid replied sarcastically

"Oooh!!! I erd from ze folks zat you two will get married!" Cloe said bluntly

Madrid and Draco froze, they thought that, that was a very random thing to say.

"Well Cloe, I guess you heard wrong, Draco and I are just _friends_."

"Zat, iz not true right? You two are ze perfect couple!"

Draco almost choked, he hated people who assumed. "Cloe, could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Zertainly!" Cloe trailed off.

Draco looked at Madrid who was looking at the stage, "Will you please listen to me?"

Madrid turned around to face him, "What?! I don't want to have to deal with this right now!"

"Madrid please! Can we talk for a minute? I just need a minute to talk with you."

Madrid got up and walked outside where no one could hear them talk. "Speak!" she demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, I never thought you'd expect."

"You're sorry?! Draco, I-" Madrid didn't finish her sentence, she didn't want to explain every single thing to him.

"You what? Talk to me! You'll never feel good if you just keep things to yourself!"

"I'm dying," she whispered so softly that she and Draco could only hear it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione dropped Caitlin off at the entrance, she told her that she'd park the car and would follow. "Just go ahead, I'll look for parking."

Hermione finally found a parking space, she was about to walk towards the main entrance, when she heard to voices. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but curiosity won over her.

"what?!" Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I'm dying! I have a muggle disease called cancer, apparently, I inherited it from my ancestors." Madrid started to cry, she was weak when it comes to showing her emotions.

Draco was still surprised, he didn't expect that, like an automatic car, he quickly embraced Madrid to calm her down. Madrid embraced him back.

Hermione watched as Draco and Madrid hugged each other, she didn't happen to notice that a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I-"

"Its okay, I thought that you'd be the one."

"No Madrid! I will be the one!"

He held her face and kissed her with all the feelings that he could come up with. To Hermione and to his surprise he said the words that Madrid had been longing to hear, "I love you."

She kissed him furiously and for once her tears of sadness suddenly changed to tears of joy. "I love you too."

Hermione covered her mouth in shock; she couldn't believe what she just saw. She quickly ran inside the building and sat beside Caitlin.

"What took you so long? A-Are you crying?" Caitlin asked in confusion.

"I-I got stuck with….with some people outside, I-I saw Haiden's…..Haiden's teacher……"

"Okay, but are you crying?"

Hermione quickly wiped her face, "No! It's just so warm in here that I perspire. Is the show about to start?"

"Yup, right now!"

Suddenly the lights turned off, the host started to talk and introduce some important people. Hermione cared less; she discretely wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek as she waited for the first model that walked down that runway.

**A/N: Hi!! I finally had the chance to update...thanks so much for the reviews...Love you guys...pls...read upcoming chapters and hope you like this one..(' ',)**


	20. THE DILEMMA

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 20...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 20 (THE DILEMMA)

_2 months later……._

Draco in front of a desolated stone chapel, he was dressed for an event that he'd never miss.

"I've been waiting for you!" Draco saw Madrid coming.

Madrid walked carefully not to ruin her gown. She looked magnificent for her wedding. "I'm here! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." She smiled.

"I just wanted to see you before the wedding."

Madrid smiled, "you look more nervous than me, lighten up."

"I just want to see you happy," Draco pulled Madrid into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I just don't want to see you hurt," he whispered to her ear.

"Don't worry, I won't." she whispered back.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The wedding was about to begin, Draco waited for Madrid.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, my veil fell down, so they had to fix it."

"Ok, so are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

Draco took Madrid's arm and placed it on his; he walked her down the aisle, he was happy to do it.

"Thank you so much Draco," Madrid whispered. Draco turned his attention to Blaise.

"Hey Blaise! If you ever make her cry, I'm going to hunt you down!"

"Don't worry man! I won't"

Draco went to his chair and sat, Cloe sat beside him. "I zought zat you'd be ze one to marry her." Cloe commented.

Draco just smiled and said, "As long as she's happy, I will be." Draco watched as the bride and groom each told their vows. Draco never thought that Blaise would marry Madrid. He thought he would be, but he guessed that she felt happier when she was with him. Blaise and Pansy separated two months ago and that was when Madrid and Blaise started to get to know each other a bit better. The sermon finally ended. He smiled as the couple kissed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to meet Hermione and Haiden.

"Ginny!" The two girls hugged each other.

"Hermione! Haiden!" Harry ran towards them.

"Uncle Harry!" Haiden ran to meet Harry

Harry carried Haiden, "hi there buddy, how are ya?"

"Harry," Hermione hugged Harry.

"So, are you guys hungry?" ginny asked.

"Starving," replied Hermione.

"I know just where to eat," said Harry

Harry and Ginny brought the two to a Spanish restaurant nearby.

"So! What brings you here? I mean on a short notice?" asked Ginny.

"Mom and Dad wanted to see Haiden, they said that they couldn't go to France."

Harry and Haiden left the two girls to talk. "So, how are things going for you?" Ginny asked.

"Things are fine, I'm glad that Haiden adjusted to are Parisian life."

"I'm glad" Ginny looked at Hermione, "is there something wrong?"

Hermione knew that she wasn't a very good liar, but she went ahead and tried, "No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? C'mon tell it."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The wedding finally ended, there were only a few guests left. Draco was talking to Blaise.

"Man, I can't believe she's my wife."

"Then don't," Draco teased.

"Shut-up! You're just freakin jealous. Oh that reminds me, I have this girl I want you-" Blaise was interrupted, Madrid approached the two guys.

"What are we talking about?" Madrid butted in.

"I was just telling Draco over here about a girl I know."

"Is that so? I think Draco can handle himself sweetheart." Madrid kissed Blaise and went to entertain the remaining guests.

"Blaise, promise me you'll take care of her."

"I will! I love her so much, we plan to go to America next month, I hope they can help her with her case."

Draco patted Blaise on the shoulder, "don't worry, if you guys need any help you know where I'm at"

"Thanks man!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Haiden and Hermione had just reached he parents' house. She rang the doorbell, her mom answered the door.

"Hermione!" Jane pulled her daughter into a hug. "Is that my grandson already?" Jane kneeled down and hugged her grandson.

"Jane who's-" Her dad saw Hermione and Haiden at the door. "Sweetheart!" Hermione's dad hugged his daughter. "Haiden, how are you boy?" he hugged his grandson.

All of them went in, Hermione's mom was cooking something good, "Hermione, how's France?"

"Pretty good mom!" Hermione shouted from upstairs.

Hermione set their bags down in her old room, "I remembered this place," she thought to herself.

"Mommy look!" Haiden pointed to a picture of him when he was still a baby.

"Yes darling, that was you when you were still small." Hermione looked at the picture, Haiden looked like his father.

"The food is ready!" Jane shouted from the kitchen.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco opened his suitcase; he needed to go 'home', he took the rest of the week off. He packed his stuff, his books, clothes, etc. "I'm finally done!" he muttered. He was so tired that he just lay on his bed and fell asleep.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Thank you mom, I'll be back at eleven," Hermione was getting ready to leave. She was going to Hogsmaede that night.

"Don't worry, if Haiden wakes up we'll just make an excuse." Jane said

Hermione walked outside and apparated from her house to Hogsmaede. She found Harry and Ginny waiting for her in front of the new pub named _neon_.

"Wow! I never knew there was something like this here?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"Yeah, they just opened last month," Ginny replied.

"If you mind ladies, I'd suggest we go in before the place is full."

The three went inside, they ordered a few drinks and chatted.

"So, are we expecting someone?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh, I hope so, I haven't had my……you know what." Ginny smiled.

"I hope you guys do, it's about time!"

A band named Perty's House played, they were in fact good. Ginny had to go to the bathroom, so Hermione accompanied her.

"Hermione, I know something is wrong with you," Ginny said

Hermione couldn't lie, but she still tried to, "Ginny, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Is it about Malfoy?" Ginny bluntly asked.

That slammed Hermione right on the face, how could Ginny know it, "N-No, definitely not." She managed to deliver.

Ginny finally came out of the cubicle, "Hermione, you don't have to lie! Caitlin told me about it."

Hermione was surprised, "But-….How??? I-"

"Hermione, I know I shouldn't be prying in, but I think that you should tell him about Haiden. I mean-"

Hermione cut Ginny off, "Tell him?! I don't think so! Was he there when I gave birth to him?! Was he there for my son?! W-"

"Hermione! How can he be there for you when you didn't tell him about Haiden."

Ginny had a point, embarrassed, Hermione kept quiet and walked outside towards their table.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco opened the door to the Manor, "something doesn't feel right," he thought to himself.

"I never thought I'd see you again?" Narcissa came down the stairs.

Draco was surprised, he didn't expect to see his mother, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Tsk…tsk…is that how you speak to your mother?" Narcissa walked towards him. "Crucio!" she finally cursed.

Draco fell to the ground screaming. Pain that he had never experienced for so long coursed though every part of his body; his bones felt like they were being crushed and grinded. He did not dare scream, this would only show a sign of weakness, and he wasn't weak. After what seemed like hours to Draco the pain lifted, but his body still ached. He lay there gasping for breath, unable to move.

Narcissa sat down on the chair, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have disobeyed all my orders, you are a disgrace!"

"You disgust me! I can't even believe I called you my mother!" Draco spat

"Watch your language! You know very well that I can kill right here!"

"Why don't you?! Are you scared?"

Narcissa laughed, her laugh echoed through the entire Manor, "_Scared_? You don't know what scared means my dear son."

Draco looked at his mother, he loathed her so much!

"Why don't you kill me then if you're not frightened?!"

"Why, dear boy, there is one thing I need from you, and that is all I need until I dispose of you!"

"What?!"

"Since I cannot use you, I'll use one of your possessions."

Draco thought about what his mother talked about, he can't seem to get it, "What possessions?! What are you talking about?"

Narcissa giggled, "Draco dearest, do you know that someone shares the same blood that runs through your veins?"

Draco was still clueless

"You don't have a clue do you? My goodness, because of your selfishness, this all happened! Now your son will pay!"

Draco was stunned, "my son?" he thought, and then finally he got it.

"You're mudblood girlfriend gave birth to a Malfoy heir! Fortunately for us, it is written in the prophecy that one boy will change the course of nature. He shall give life to the Dark Lord, and we shall finally rule the world!" Narcissa walked around the room, "you didn't know did you? Too bad, poor child, he's going to die because of his useless father and mudblood mother" Narcissa finished with a laugh.

Draco couldn't believe it, Haiden, is his son, "Shut up you whore! You can't touch him and you never will! You have to go through my dead body first!"

"Is that a joke son? It is quite funny; bearing me a grandson was the most useful thing you ever did. Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor; pain got the best of him. The impact made him unconscious. By the time he woke up, his mother was nowhere to be seen.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione reached her parent's house; she opened the front door and saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hermione,_

_We went to St. Francis hospital, Haiden has a fever._

_Mom_

Hermione quickly got her coat, and borrowed her dad's car and drove off to St. Francis. She asked the receptionist for Haiden's room number. She reached the room and found her mom sitting in the room.

"Mom! What happened?!" Hermione sat beside her mother.

"He was screaming from a nightmare, I checked up on him to see if he was fine. Soon enough, his temperature rose up 43C."

Hermione walked towards her son, he was asleep. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What was he screaming?"

"He was screaming 'No! I'm not the one!'"

Hermione froze, she thought that this dream might be related to the other he had. "Where's dad?" finally she asked.

"He's at the canteen, getting some coffee."

"Why don't you go with him, I'll stay with Haiden," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Hermione's mom left the room.

Hermione placed her hand over Haiden's head. "My poor son," she thought to herself.

Haiden moved his hand, he sleepily opened his eyes, "Mo-omm-y?" he asked.

"Sweetheart I'm here, don't worry." Hermione held his hand.

"Mommy, I-I'm scared, I-I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Don't worry Honey, it was just a dream. Do you want to tell mommy about it?"

Haiden looked into his mother's eyes, "O-Okay"

"So… what happened sweetheart?" Hermione sat on the foot of the bed.

"I-I was in a cemetery, then there's this woman, she was in black clothes and she held a knife. She tried to slice my hand, but I ran away from her and she kept chasing me. All of them did."

"Who sweetheart, who kept chasing you?"

"The woman and all the black hooded people. They kept chasing mommy. I-I'm scared," Haiden looked terrified.

Hermione froze, "could it be-"she pushed that thought away. She embraced her son and said, "Don't worry baby, they'll never catch you."

**A/N: Hope you guys like it...I'm thinking if I'll make a part two after this...what do you guys think????? pls...keep those reviews coming...pls...I'm begging...Thanks (' ',)...pls..read upcoming chapters(' ',)**


	21. GONE

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 21...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS...**

CHAPTER 21 (GONE)

Draco woke up quite late, his body was so sore that he hardly can stand up. Finally, he managed to get in the shower. He was still confused; he didn't think that his life will become a complicated disaster again.

He put on some khaki, and a sweater. He almost forgot his wand, but he remembered to get it.

He apparated to Diagon alley, he missed this place a lot. He stepped inside a new coffee shop and ordered some latte and a blueberry muffin.

When his order was delivered, he asked for a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline shocked him.

**TRACES OF THE REMAINING DEATH EATERS FOUND IN MUGGLE LONDON**

Draco almost spilled his coffee, he thought about what his mother told him last night, that made him upset. He quickly got up and took his muffin. He needed to look for her, to warn her. He wouldn't allow his child to suffer the pain that was supposed to be for him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Haiden's temperature finally went back to normal. They could take him home now, but the doctor insisted that Haiden should still stay in bed and rest. By the time they got home, all of them were hungry.

"Now, Hermione, why don't you take our darling upstairs? I'll start to cook our lunch."

Hermione took Haiden upstairs, he still looked pale. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"A bit okay, but I still feel a little bit dizzy."

"Why don't you lie down, and I'll bring you your food up."

Hermione was about to leave when Haiden popped a question, "Mommy, where's my daddy?"

Hermione almost froze, she knew that Haiden would ask her sooner or later, but she was expecting later. Hermione couldn't avoid the question, she sat down on a chair beside his bed.

"Why are you asking sweetheart?"

"Because, I feel different, all the kids in school have daddies, even you. I-I just don't understand why I don't have one. It's just a thought."

Hermione doesn't know how to start her explanation, but she tried. "Well……sweetheart, you are very special. Mommy never expected that she'd have you, but she never regretted it. I-I….I-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence her mother interrupted them.

"Hermione I-"Jane looked around the room, she looked at Hermione "Was I-"

"No mom, actually I was just going downstairs, why don't you accompany Haiden for a minute?"

"Oh okay…."

Hermione went downstairs, she felt like she was being grilled trying to explain that issue to her son. "Thank you mom," she thought to herself.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco apparated back to his house (France), he needed to find Hermione and fast. He quickly got dressed for work, got in his car and drove off.

"Sir?!" Susanne was surprised to see Draco.

"Hey Susanne, I-I just wanted to check some stuff in my office. If somebody asks for me, pls. tell them that I'm not here. Thank you." Draco entered his office, but popped his head out of the door, "Oh yeah! Can I see you in here in five minutes? Thanks."

Draco was looking through his drawers; he was looking for a book. He accidentally bumped his head on the top drawer when Susanne knocked on the door. "Come in!" he said.

"Sir, I-I thought that you'd be visiting your parents this week?" Susanne didn't know about Draco being a wizard.

"I need to ask you, do you know where Hermione works?"

"Sir? I-I don't-"

"Hermione, the mother you met?"

"Oh…..no sir, I'm sorry I don't…..." Susanne looked at Draco who was looking around the room trying to find something.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah…no, unless you can find a way to know Hermione's address," he got a book from his shelf, but it wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Sir, why the sudden interest in her?"

Draco didn't bother to answer her, "if you really want to help, pls….look for her address. Thanks."

Susanne left the room confused; she didn't bother to ask him anymore.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione was washing the dishes when her mom stepped beside her. "Haiden was asking me stuff about his father," Jane said.

"He asked me too, but when you came in, I didn't bother to continue. Mom, I don't know what to tell him. I-I just don't know." Hermione stopped rinsing the dishes and sat down on a stool beside her.

Jane approached her daughter and embraced her, "There….there….I'm sure we'll think of something, but I think that its time to let the father and the son know."

Hermione looked at her mother, that was what Ginny also told her, "Mom, how? It has been what, 6 or 7 years? I can't just start telling them both that they're father and son. It would just-"

"Just what Hermione? Just ruin you?" Jane looked at her daughter

"No mom! It would just make the whole thing complicated."

"Hermione, sweetheart, it wouldn't make the _whole_ thing complicated; it would only make _your_ thing complicated. I'm sure that Draco wants to know about his son, I'm not saying that you two should start a family. I'm just saying that the both of should talk, for the good of Haiden, besides, I'm sure that Haiden would appreciate it. It's much better to tell him now than letting him know when he is older." Jane kissed her daughter on the forehead and left her daughter to think.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Shit! Where the fuck is it!" Draco looked around his office, but still didn't find what he was looking for.

"Sir, I found her address," Susanne came in and gave Draco a piece of paper.

"Thank you, I'll come back, as soon as I'm finished."

Draco drove to the address; he couldn't believe that he was going to see Hermione. He parked his car and walked towards the house.

He pushed the doorbell for about five times, but nobody answered.

Caitlin happened to drop by Hermione's house, she happened to see somebody standing on the porch. "She's not home, may I-" she stopped when she saw that it was Draco. "Draco Malfoy?!"

Draco turned around, he remembered seeing this woman, but he just can't remember where. "Yes?" he asked in confusion.

"What are you doing here? I mean, do you need something?"

"I-I'm looking for Hermione Granger? Do you happen to know her?"

"Know her? She's my cousin," Caitlin smiled.

That's when Draco realized, that he saw Caitlin before, in Italy 6 years ago and in that Spanish restaurant.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked

"I'm just lost here, why are you-"

"Please!" he interrupted, "I really need to talk to her."

"Well, she's out of the country; she won't be back till next week."

"Do you know where she went?"

Caitlin hesitated; she didn't want to tell him, because for sure Hermione would kill her. However, half of her wanted to tell him, and she didn't know why. "Ok, she's in London, but please don't tell her I told you."

Draco said, "yes," and left.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was almost eleven, Haiden was already asleep and was about to lie down on her bed when she heard tapping on her window. She walked over to the window and couldn't believe it, she saw Draco Malfoy, standing on their lawn. She ignored him, but he still pursued, and threw more pebbles at the window. To her frustration, she quickly got her robe and went downstairs.

She stepped outside and it was freezing, she grabbed Draco and pulled him inside the house.

"What do you want?!" she asked in anger.

Draco looked at her, he just couldn't speak, he was finally in front of her, "I-I….I" he couldn't speak.

"Do you know what time is it?! I-I don't what to say! I'm appalled, what gives you the nerve to come over here?!"

"I need to talk to you! You didn't give me the chance when I saw you in the mall!"

"There's nothing to talk about! Please leave, don't let me call the police!"

"Hermione! There you are again, you don't listen!"

Hermione stopped, and sat down on the sofa, "I'm listening," she finally said.

Draco sat on the chair opposite to her, "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Is Haiden my son?"

Hermione looked at him, she couldn't open her mouth, she finally said, "No! Now that you're done asking, please leave, and don't ever come back!"

"Hermione you're not very good at lying! Tell the truth!"

"The truth?! Huh! Don't even go there! Even if he is your son, you don't have the right to come barging in my territory and interrogating me! Now, if you don't want to go to jail, I suggest you leave now!" Hermione pointed at the door.

Draco looked at her, he was still not convinced, and he didn't want to start a fight so he just decided to leave. He was almost out the door when he said, "just so you know, I have a son who's in trouble." Then he left.

Hermione stood there trying to digest what Draco had just said.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Honey? Were you up last night?" Jane asked Hermione

"No mom, I went to bed early. Why'd you ask?"

"Hmm….I was sure I heard talking last night. Oh well, must be my imagination."

A sleepy looking Haiden entered the kitchen, "Mommy, I want cereal."

"Sure sweetheart, do you want orange juice too?"

"Yup!" Hermione's mother was reading the morning chronicle, Haiden happened to see the advertisement on the new theme park in town. "Mommy, I want to go to fudge mountain today!"

Hermione looked at her son, "Honey, you're not quite well yet," she poured orange juice in a glass.

"Mommy, please…….." Haiden hugged his mom, "Please….with a cherry on top?"

"Oh alright, but as long as you drink your medicine and eat your food. Okay?"

"Okay!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco got up, he got ready for work, but then he realized that it was a Saturday. While he was cooking, he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Draco? Hi!" Madrid was on the other end

"Madrid? Why'd you call?"

"Is it a bad time? Blaise and I are wondering if you'd like to come with us to this new theme park in London?"

"Well….."

"Come on! It would be fun, besides I know that you miss being a kid again."

"Fine! What time? And where?"

"Right now! Fudge Mountain, we're here already! Now hurry up!"

Draco got dressed and hurried to meet Blaise and Madrid.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Haiden, hurry up!"

Haiden came running down the stairs, "I'm coming mommy!"

"Mom! We'll go ahead," Hermione shouted.

"Ok sweetheart! Take care."

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Draco!" Madrid hugged him so tightly

"Man! Bro!" Blaise followed

"Ok guys, I might die from strangulation," Madrid and Blaise let go. "So, shall we?"

"We shall!"

x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione sat down on a bench near the carousel, where she could see Haiden. Haiden waved to her at each turn the carousel made.

Draco and Blaise waited for Madrid with their adopted son, Madrid has cervical cancer and she couldn't give birth so Blaise and her decided to adopt. The two guys chatted while they waited.

"So man, do you plan on settling? I mean getting married?"

"Nah, that's not my priority right now," Draco was interrupted by a boy

"Excuse me sir, but you dropped your- Mr. M!" Haiden stepped off the carousel.

"Haiden?! What are you-" he was interrupted when he saw Hermione coming.

"Yo! I'll check up on- yeah I'll just go," Blaise left

"Mommy! I-I"

"Haiden, why don't you go get some cotton candy, I'll meet you over there."

Draco watched as Haiden skipped off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I accompanied the Zambini family, look, I didn't know that you'd be here." He looked at Haiden, he got a green cotton candy.

"I have to go, please don't follow us." Hermione left him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"-and they lived happily ever after. The end," Hermione put the book down.

"Mommy, why don't you like Mr. M?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know Mr. M very well, so I get nervous when my boy talks to a stranger."

"But, Mr. M isn't a bad person,"

"Why don't you just go to bed, I'll just go downstairs and get you some water okay?"

Hermione was halfway down the stairs when he heard a scream coming from Haiden's room. She quickly ran back, but Haiden wasn't there.

"Haiden!" Hermione shouted

Hermione woke her parents up. "Hermione what- where's Haiden?" Jane asked

"Mom, stay here, I have to go somewhere," Hermione ran outside and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Malfoy was about to leave the Manor, he just came back to gather up some of his things, when he heard banging on the door.

"For heavens sakes I'm-" he saw Hermione crying in front of him, "Hermione?!"

The first thing she said was, "Haiden's gone! Our son is gone!"

**A/N: Hi guys! so what do you think??? pls...review I'd like to hear from you guys...I mean I have more hits than reviews...pretty please...even though your review is short..it doesn't matter...(' ',) Thanks to those who reviewed, and please read upcoming chapters (' ',)**


	22. REJOINING

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here is chapter 22...pls...tell me about the errors I probably missed them out...thanks so much...**

**REVIEWS PLS...THANKS**

CHAPTER 22 (REJOINING)

"Shhss…don't cry…." Peevin took a rattle and started shaking it in front of Haiden. "Shss…here ya go boy."

Narcissa stormed in the room with a grin traced across her lips. She looked at Peevin, she could not believe what he was doing. "Peevin!" she shouted, "what do you think are you doing?!"

"Ayllo miss, ay was just shakn' a rattle in front of him, ya see."

"Peevin…….do you know the difference between a five year old and a baby?"

"Ahm…no miss ay believe ay don't"

Narcissa pointed her wand to Peevin, "Crucio!"

Peevin fell to the floor, he wriggled like a worm, his body was in so much pain that he could hardly stand up.

"I thought so," Narcissa spat out. She walked towards Haiden who tied down on a chair. His hands were tied back, and his mouth was covered so that he couldn't speak. His face was tear stained. "Hello there my dear….How are you?" Narcissa bent down to talk to Haiden.

"MMMmmmmmmmhhhhh!!!" was all that Haiden could say.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa removed the cloth that hindered Haiden to talk, "what were you saying sweetie?"

"I-I…….want my..m-mo-ommy…."

"You're mother?" Narcissa laughed. "Don't you like me?"

Haiden looked at her, he kept on crying. "NO!"

Narcissa was about to put a spell on Haiden when a visitor came.

"Am I late?"

"Pansy my dear…you're just in time." Narcissa walked towards Pansy and greeted her. "Why oh why didn't he pick you! You two would be perfect for each other."

"Well Narcissa, your son is very stubborn; I hate people who keep me waiting."

"I heard about the divorce"

"Oh that! I hope that bastard and that bitch lives happily ever after……in hell!" Pansy walked towards Haiden; she cupped his chin, "so…this is the mudblood's son?"

"Unfortunately yes, my idiotic son has produced the next heir with a filthy mudblood bitch."

"Does he even know he has a son?"

"No, he's too stupid to know."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I-I just left him…and…he…I-I…his gone…" Hermione couldn't finish his sentence, she hardly could catch her breath.

Draco took his wand out and conjured two glasses and pitcher of water, "here, drink this…and calm down."

"How can I come down! My son is out there!" she paused for a moment and looked at Draco, "You!"

"ah…m-me?!"

"I know that your….your somewhat behind all of this!"

"What makes you think that?! Hermione! What makes you think I want to hurt my son?!"

Both became silent. Hermione realized that because she was panicking she slipped the part that Draco is Haiden's father.

Draco held Hermione's hand, she was shaking; tears started to roll down her face. "Hermione, I will never bring both of you to harm. I may not know who did this, but I know someone who is capable."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes which was full of concern, "w-who?"

"The very person who raised me," Draco turned around. He couldn't understand why his mother could do such-such cruel things.

Hermione felt guilty. For one thing she always thought of Draco as the conceited guy she has ever met and the second thing she thought of Draco as emotionless and cold. She walked towards him; it's as if automatic her arms swung behind him. She embraced him.

Draco was surprised, he never expected Hermione to such thing. He turned around so that he was facing her. He looked at Hermione, he felt all those years come back again. It was the first he felt happy again.

He wiped a tear out of her cheek, he hesitated for a moment but, he kissed her forehead.

"I missed you," he whispered

"So did I,"

Draco raised her wrists to his lips and lightly kissed the inside of each one he pushed aside the overly large robe and continued up to the fold of her arm, each crease of her elbow he marked with another feathery kiss.

He paused, wondering how far he could push his luck before she would stop him. He could tell she was still hesitating.

He unbottoned the clasp that held the robe around her neck and slipped it from her shoulders, letting it fall to ground. Her eyes widened in surprise and she started to bend over to pick it up. He caught her by the shoulders and shook his head at her, his lips turned up in a fox grin.

He ran his single index finger over her collarbone and then lightly drew a path downward, stopping just above the cleavage of her small breasts. She tried not to moan when his lips had reclaimed her neck, drifting from her ear down lower. Scorching heat seared her where the single finger stopped, and then began drawing delicate circles over her t-shirt.

Gods, how he wanted to cup her small softness and bring it to his mouth, he missed how those felt.The heated tip of Draco's tongue ran a sinuous trail up and down the side of her neck. When it slid down the junction between her neck and shoulder, Hermione's fingers and toes curled. She could feel herself shaking as Draco continued to kiss her neck leaving trails along the way.

Merlin's beard, she'd never imagined she would be doing this tonight! It felt so good, that sleek wetness tickling her and yet not. The sheer wetness of his tongue and it's odd firm strength against Hermione's neck were making the blood drain from her head and fall to her nether parts. She missed him so much that she forgot how it felt. The heat arousing from her made her want him more.

Draco's breath cooled the moisture on Hermione's skin. Draco started to put kisses on Hermione's shoulder, right where it met her neck. Hermione gasped, then bit her lip to cover up the sound.

Draco pulled her closer and the space between them vanished. Before she knew it, Draco leaned down and kissed her. This was magical. Draco was kissing her so tenderly... remembering how soft his kisses were.

"Draco I-" He didn't let her finish; he pulled her against him His lips gently on hers. She opened to him, allowing a determined tongue to slip forward and enter her mouth in an intimate joining.

She moaned at the tender invasion, losing the strength to stand. Draco caught her, pressing her against him. Her softness made him harden with arousal. Nothing could drown out the beat stampeding wildly in Hermione's chest. Her senses were spinning. She could hardly breathe. It was almost frightening how quickly and completely she was losing control of her body and yet it was exciting... and scary.

Draco's tongue stroked over her own. It pumped across her own wetness in a rhythm that made Hermione tighten her legs together, squeezing a raging, pulsing need. Timidly, Hermione let her tongue entangle with his and when she did, she moaned into his mouth. Draco nearly exploded at the sound.

Draco's own moan eclipsed hers as she reached her arms behind him and clutched helplessly at his back. She was so weak, he feared she might collapse.

Draco's mouth tore away from hers to whisper, "Breathe, love. Breathe. I've got you." The hand around Hermione's lower back stroked her comfortingly. Her lips were swollen from his kisses.

She cleared her throat and made to move away, but his long pale hand caught her wrist and stopped her. Draco stood and looked down at her, how beautiful she is. Hermione was staring up at him with wide honey colored eyes. "Draco I need to-" she was silenced by his lips, insistent and searching against hers.

Next thing she knew, he was slamming her against what felt like a wall. His lips had long left her mouth and were now trailing down her neck.

She wanted to stop him, she wanted to tell him that it's not right. However, his lips and body felt too good against her, and it had been so long since the last time she had felt his body against hers.

Draco's hands were everywhere now, and she didn't have the strength to stop him as he began to inch up her nightie. Alas she gave in, and her thoughts ceased completely.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco woke up to a sunny morning, he remembered the night before and he totally spaced out, he didn't notice Hermione coming out of the bathroom.

"I cooked breakfast…..well actually I conjured breakfast,"

"Oh! Thanks……..I-I…Did you eat already?"

"No, I was waiting for you." She smiled sweetly

Hermione went downstairs to set the table as she waited for Draco to get dressed.

"Mmm…I smell something good."

"Draco….I want to go to Professor McGonagal today, she might know what to do before-"

Draco took a sip of his coffee, "nothing will happen to Haiden, I'll make sure of that," he held Hermione's hand in assurance.

Hermione smiled, "I'm just scared. He's only five and his confused. I can hear him crying and-"

"Shss…..we will find him, and whoever is responsible for it will die!"

"He could be anywhere!"

"We will find him, don't worry."

The two ate breakfast wondering about the whereabouts of their son.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Miss….he won't eat,"

"Peevin…make yourself useful…PLEASE!"

Peevin scampered out of Narcissa's way. Narcissa was troubled, she has Haiden, but she feels that something's still missing.

"What now Narcissa?" Crabbe asked impatiently

"Hey! I'm the one thinking here! Don't rush me!"

"Rush you? By all means take your time! Probably it hasn't occurred to you that we are all about to die if you don't hurry up!"

"We have the boy now, why don't we do it now?!" Pansy asked

"We can't do it," a voice from behind spoke

Narcissa turned to face the person, "and why not?"

"Tsk tsk, you haven't forgotten what I told you."

"If you tell me it would make life easier,"

The person stepped out of his shadow, "It said in the prophecy that an heir will bring the dark lord back, but-"

"But what?" Goyle asked

"We lack one more thing……….."

"What do we lack?" mocked Pansy, "we have everything already!"

"Just tell me, what do we need?" Narcissa asked impatiently

"My darling, we need his blood and his father's. In other words we need our son and our grandson to participate."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Oh dear……I fear for him and you Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagal talked to the couple.

"Me? Professor? I don't understand."

"It is said in the prophecy that he-who-must-not-be-named will be back ONLY if a son of Salazar Slytherin and his bearer participate." Professor looked at Malfoy with concern, "Mr. Malfoy, the need you and Haiden. Without you they will be lost, but it is still -dangerous. Haiden is the heir and as for he-who-must-not-be-named he can still do great things even though he is gone."

"Professor it is my mother who is behind this? Isn't it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry to tell you but there are more than you think. The evil has been destroyed, yes, but, its fruits still remain."

"Professor we need to find him!" Hermione couldn't stand it

"Ms. Granger I know how you feel but, this is a risky situation. I am sorry to tell you but there is no assurance, but there is still determination and hope."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other fear engulfed them. They are worried that they may never see their only son.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Haiden's gone?!" Ginny asked Hermione's mom in surprise

"Yes dear, Hermione hasn't returned yet….oh….I hope she's alright!"

Ginny looked at Harry who was thinking deeply, "Harry! We have to find them!"

"Dear! Pls……I want my Haiden and Hermione back…" Jane started to cry

"Don't worry, they will be," Harry replied

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What's your name?" Pansy asked Haiden

Haiden just looked at Pansy, he then bowed his head. Apparently he did not want to talk.

"Hmmpf! Your mother did not teach you good manners, what a shame!"

"My mommy is good!" Haiden spat

"Ha! You talk after all. What did you say? Your mommy is good?"

"She's not like you mean ladies!"

Pansy looked at Haiden in disgust, "Fruit of a mudblood! Huh! You've got to be kidding me!"

"We have a plan!" Narcissa barged in the room looking happy

"Finally! Does it involve killing people?"

"Hmm….Let's just say…..a surprise awaits for our lovable family…." Narcissa sneered

"Oh! I can't wait!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I just updated now. Schoolwork has been catching up with me and it sucks!!! well how'd you like it so far? Pls!!! I'm begging you...reviews please!!!!!!! Thanks...(' ',)**


	23. HE'S READY

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**WOW! EVERYBODY!! HERE IT IS, I FINALLY UPLOADED A CHAPTER!!! PLEASE COMMENT AND THANKS FOR THOSE WHO COMMENTED!!!**

CHAPTER 23 (HE'S READY)

In the very corner of Hermione's mind, a lot was happening; from food to Haiden. She woke up seeing her platinum blonde sleeping soundly beside her.

"Why can't everything be perfect?" she whispered to herself

Her voice had awakened him, "Hey, how long have you been watching me?"

"Not that long, I just woke up too."

"Why don't I make breakfast for the both of us?" Draco stood up, kissed Hermione on the forehead and walked downstairs.

While Hermione took care of the sheets, a visage of a very grumpy owl pecked her window. It carried something quite interesting.

"An owl? No one knows I'm here, I wonder who could've sent it?" Hermione opened the window and watched as the owl swooped down, dropped the letter on the bed and sat on a table nearby. Hermione took the letter and opened it, the very next thing she read surprised her.

_You're a smart girl, why don't we have a little fun. How about a scavenger hunt? Just follow the map, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it._

_P.S. Oh! by the way, your husband should stay away from this if you know what's good for your son! _

_P.R.P_

Enclosed was a map with directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco _tried _to make the greatest breakfast ever, unfortunately he didn't succeed at all. Hermione looked at the breakfast Draco prepared, and smiled at him.

"Thank you, I appreciate your _effort"_ She teased

"What's the matter?" Draco could see that behind Hermione's smile was that deep feeling of worry. "Don't worry, we are close in finding Haiden, today is the day!"

Hermione just smiled, "I know," she paused and looked at Draco, "I have to meet up with an old friend today, just for a bit."

"Huh? Who?"

"She's some girl from when I was young, its really important I see her, I think she can help me us find Haiden." she lied

"Fine, we'll go."

Hermione looked at Draco, "I kind of have to do this alone…….Draco please just trust me."

Draco stood up, gathered the plates and went inside the kitchen

"Great!" Hermione stood up and left the room

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione drove to Pt. Reyes, that's where the starting point was, by the light house. She had to walk all the way into the forest until she sees an abandoned cabin, then walk by a bridge, then through the bowing tress then to a cave. While she walked, she was thinking about the initials "_P.R.P"_she thought to herself.

She got lost about 5 times, and by the time she reached the gate, the sun almost disappeared. Making sure she had her wand, she walked into the darkness of the cave.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Dude! Where's Hermione" Blaise was looking through some shelves

"She went somewhere, come to think of it she's gone quite a while."

Draco did get annoyed that Hermione was being secretive all of a sudden, but he had to do his part, he had to find that book.

"Draco! I'm fucking tired, exhausted, and my wife's not happy I left the house today. Do you have any idea where that thing is?"

"No! That's why I'm looking for it!"

Blaise ignored Draco and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, he checked the cupboards and the fridge. While eating some cucumber sandwiches and some pumpkin juice, as he walked back up to the study, he noticed a the malfoy family portrait he took a close look and found a square opening, enough to fit a book in it.

"I wonder….." he whispered to himself. Blaise pressed the ring on Narcissa's hand. Amazed by what he found out, he called for Draco.

"What?! We still have shelves to check!"

"Fine! God! All I need is a thank you!" Blaise lifted a green book with a silver border.

"Blaise! Where'd you find it?!" Draco asked in amazement

"Inside your mother's ring?" Blaise pointed to where he got the book

"Excellent! Not as smart as I thought!" Draco teased

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hermione bravely ventured the cave, it was so dark that even the strongest Lumos spell could not give enough light.

"You actually came, and you're even 15 minutes early" a voice spoke out

Hermione was startled,that voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't recall from where she heard it. "Who's there?" was all she could manage.

"My, my, my I thought that you were smart. Too bad, your already forgot who I am." The figure stepped out of the shadow.

Hermione couldn't say a word! The girl who stood in front of her is very different from the girl who stood in front of her years back. She used to be stout and ugly as a pug. However, her physique is quite to die for, and her aquamarine eyes stood out while her long straight black hair complimented them.

"Hermione Granger, I thought you would've guessed I even placed my initials? That was a hint"

"What do you want Pansy?!"

Pansy circled Hermione, eyeing her closely, "you know what I want"

"No, not really, and since your being a smartass, why don't you fill me in?!"

"Watch it Granger!" Pansy scowled! "I have reasons to kill right now, and that would be a delightful thing to do If you don't watch your mouth!"

"Ha! Parkinson not able to handle a compliment?!"

Pansy looked at sneered at Hermione and shot her wand upward sending green sparks, then all of a sudden a scrambling person who carrying something ran straight toward Pansy.

Peevin ran as fast as he could holding an unconcious Haiden towards the women. Then all of a sudden, thorned vines shot out from the ground and gripped Hermione holding her tightly.

"Pansy! Let me go! You coward!" Hermione was trying to escape

"Hermione, being brave again? Just drop the act!" pansy teased

Pansy took Haiden from Peevin and carried him. Hermione saw her take her child wanted to strangle her.

"He's quite the angel, cried a lot, but he's worth it."

"Pansy, please! Don't hurt him! Hurt me instead!"

Pansy laughed in a high-pitched tone, "Is Hermione Granger, actually begging?"

"Please…Pansy, don't hurt my son, I'll do anything"

"Ha! Exactly what I wanted to hear," pansy grinned

X x x x x x x x x x

Draco was getting worried, he finally found the book and all he need was Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude, I'll just go home and fetch Madrid, we'll come back"

"Ok" was all Draco could say

Draco paced the room _"where could Hermione be?"_ he thought to himself. He walked up the room and found the window opened. He quickly closed the window and turned around to find an owl sitting staring at him with a letter. He took the letter, opened it, and read it.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_How are you? I've missed you so much! Guess what? I finally won this time! How awesome the feeling is! Too bad your mudblood bitch couldn't do anything. Anyways, don't worry, she's still breathing; BARELY! HAHAHA! Oh how I crack myself up. Your wife and son are lodging with me for the meantime. If you want to join the party and you know where your blood lies, I'm sure you won't get lost. _

_Oh yeah! I'm sure you found the book, so BRING IT!_

_With Love,_

_Pansy Rosalyn Parkinson_

Draco dropped the letter and headed out of the house. He knew what he had to do, he was finally ready.

**A/N: WOW! It has been a long time since I've uploaded! I'm sorry if its short and I'm sorry guys but I had writer's block. (LOL) Anyways, I'm back and I'm ready to write! Oh yeah please comment !!!! I need your comments!!! And thanks to those who commented…I appreciated it!**


	24. TEARS

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Here's 24...pLs...i beg you!! comment on it...pls...anyways...enjoy and thanks for the comments**

CHAPTER 24 (A CRY FOR HELP)

Flashback…..

_My son, I have faith in you. One day, you will be a great man, a man with power. You will have the power to do great things; it is in your stars._

(End of Flashback)

Draco stood near a tree overlooking the mountains. The sun never looked so dark and conniving. _"It's time" _he thought to himself,"_I've got to_ _this."_

X x x x x x x x x x

Hermione woke up to see that she's locked up in some sort of a room. By the time she walked up to the door, Pansy greeted her with her usual smirk.

"So Granger had a good night's sleep?" Pansy teased

"Where's Haiden?"

"Relax, he's still sleeping, Peevin's watching him."

"Bring him to me!"

"Not with that tone! My goodness Granger, you should lower your blood pressure; causes wrinkles." Pansy walked out on Hermione

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Pansy, would you stop walking?! You're giving me a headache! How's that mudblood?" Narcissa asked

"He's supposed to be here!"

"Pansy, darling, relax! I know Draco best, he's my son."

Peeving came running inside the room, trying to gasp for his breath he explained that someone was coming.

"He's here! He's here!"

Draco stepped into the room, holding his wand tight by his side

"Draco my son, how have you been?" Narcissa greeted as if nothing ever happened

"Where's Haiden and Hermione?!" Draco was pretty straightforward

"Your halfblood son, and your mudblood bitch is fine, so just relax" Pansy interrupted.

Draco gripped his wand tighter and pointed it towards Pansy making her laugh.

"What? You're going to kill me now?" she inched towards him making her chest touch the tip of Draco's wand, "do it!"

Draco wanted to do kill her right there, right now, but he knew that he was better than that.

Narcissa slipped out of the room quietly as possible with Peevin. Peevin took Haiden from a nearby room and walked down to the Dungeon to meet Hermione.

Hermioine cried as since she was worried sick and all she could do was….cry….While wiping her tears, she heard footsteps coming her way. Hermione was surprised to see Narcissa opening the door.

"Get up mudblood! QUICK!" Narcissa took Hermione by the arm and dragged her out.

Peevin held tight onto Haiden, who was still unconscious cause of a spell.

"Silencio!" Narcissa circled the wand around them making a "safety circle" around them.

While Draco and Pansy dueled upstairs, little did Draco know that Hermione and Haiden were being escorted out of the room by his mother.

"I'll ask one more time! Where is Haiden and Hermione?!" Draco grew even more impatient, not noticing that it was only him and Pansy who was left in the room.

Pansy took her glass filled with firewhisky and sat down, "You still haven't changed a bit, still impatient, but still the same fiery Draco I remembered."

"Pansy I didn't come here to play games, I got the book, so here take it! I don't need just give me what I need!"

Pansy stood up and walked up to Draco face to face, "I have never asked anything from you, all I did was love you. Hell! I would sell my soul, not myself, but my soul for you. What did I get back? Nothing! You treated me like trash, and I hope that that made you happy!"

Draco looked and Pansy and to the back of the room, he noticed that his mother was gone, "Where's my mom?! Where'd she go?!"

Pansy laughed out loud, "I bet that your bitch would enjoy her time with Narcissa!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Narcissa pointed her wand towards the ground, "Divinitiro!" Hands suddenly shot up and held onto Hermione so tight that she couldn't move.

"Narcisssa! I'll do anything, just don't hurt Haiden, please…." A crying Hermione begged

Narcissa pointed her wand at Hermione "Crucio!"

Hermione took the blow hard, she writhed in pain

"How dare you accuse me of attempting to hurt my grandson?! Though a mudblood is his mother he is still ours, an heir. All we need is him, we don't need you here!"

"Avada Ke-"Narcissa was about to do the killing curse, however her wand was sent flying off her hand.

Draco stepped up to his mother, "killing her? You coward! I thought you were better than that!"

Narcissa slapped Draco, "don't you dare talk to me about that! You disappoint me! You disgust me and to think that I gave birth to you and raised you! Now that you have a mind of your own, this is how you repay me?!"

Hermione couldn't believe it, Narcissa's eyes were filled with tears starting to roll down her pale cheeks. On the other hand, Draco was hard as a stone. He loved his mother, but the mother he wanted her to be wasn't what he got. Every time Narcissa disappointed Draco, he crushed deep inside.

"I only wanted a mother who would understand me?! I felt sorry for you when that man who calls himself my father would always hurt you and you could never fight back. I never wanted this life! Standing up to be a perfect person for you and father was hard, it made me want to die and disappear. The only thing I'm thankful for in my life is meeting that woman you were about to kill and her giving birth to my son!"

Peevin shrieked when he heard Draco mention Haiden.

"You're thankful for meeting that mudblood?! She has disgrace written all over her. Haiden and you are bonded by blood, he is your heir. It is written in the book of Salazar that the powerful one could be resurrected with the blood of a son and a father. You and Haiden have the power to bring him back, to change everything. We don't need other people joining us; we could all be purebloods, living happily together."

"Why?! So you can breed a bunch of fucking purebloods? What's so happy about that?! Haiden's not a pureblood, so after resurrecting your fucking God, we kill him?! So why don't you just fucking kill me now so we can get over all of this!!"

Hermione looked as Draco and Narcissa battled it out. All she cared about right now was getting Draco, Haiden, and her out of there.

Draco pointed his wand at his mother, but was startled by Pansy coming in

Pansy, awakened from the spell Draco had cast on her earlier saw a mother and her son neck in neck in what seemed like a war. Pansy took Haiden, who was still under the curse, and pointed her wand at him.

"I Dare you! All we need from your half blood son is his blood; he's better off dead when we get his blood!" Pansy spat

Hermione's eyes showed a sign of worry, her son was in danger and she couldn't do anything, since her wand was taken away from her.

Draco looked from Pansy to his mother to Hermione. He had no idea this was coming.

"What?! Too much of a coward to kill her?! She's in front of you, all you need to do is say the words!"

"Pansy, put Haiden down, or else!"

"I shouldn't say that if I were you, I'm the one who's in power right now, and you're just in my favor!"

All of a sudden sparks went flying everywhere, Draco was out there dueling Pansy and his mother. Hermione who was still stuck felt useless, although she had thought of something that might help her.

_Flashback:_

_Your mind is far more greater than magic. With the proper manual you could do wonders._

_End of flashback_

Hermione did some self studying in her past years. She studied about mind control/telekinesis, and was somewhat successful.

In moments she was freed from the hands that bound her so tight. _"Great Hermione, how could you just think of that right now?!_" Hermione got up, "accio wand!" her wand landed on her hand. She saw Peevin who was about to run away with Haiden, "Petrificus Totalus!" Peevin fell down on the floor, making him a cushion for Haiden. She ran to Haiden and safely hid him behind a huge rock.

Draco was about to be stunned, but Hermione came to the rescue

"Wh-aat? I thought you were?! Hermione?!!" Draco couldn't believe it

"Just shut up, and aim!"

Pansy Dueled with Draco while Hermione dueled with Narcissa. Pansy shot some crucios in the air but not a single one hit Draco. Hermione on the other hand, was good at dodging Narcissa's curses.

After some time, Narcissa had hit Hermione with a Cruciatus curse.

Narcissa stepped towards Hermione"You! You are the reason of all of this! Avada Kedavra!"

It was phenomenal, everything seemed to turn into slow motion, and the last thing you could hear was a cry, a cry that could haunt you for the rest of your life.

**A/N wow! sorry if this chapter bores you...anyways...thanks people...for reading...i'm really happy that you guys actually read it...pls...comment!!! PLEASE!!!!! thanks c",)**


	25. MR M

**A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me and the rest belongs to J.K and her genius mind**

**Ok guys here is the end to my fanfic!! finally!!! thank you for reading it...I appreciate it...pls...REVIEW... thanks...**

CHAPTER 25(MR. M)

The sun woke a rather confused Hermione. She looked around to find herself in St. Mungos. Madrid and Blaise had just entered with some groceries.

"Shss!! You might wake her up!" Madrid whispered

"Don't worry! I won't!"

Hermione who was ready to ask some question sat up, "hey!" was all she could say.

Madrid and Blaise looked at her and quickly approached her.

"Hey, how are you? Are you hungry? Do you want something? Just tell me, I'll get it for you." Madrid frantically asked

"No, I'm fine, why-? Whe-? I-" she didn't know where to start

"Don't think about anything right now, all you have to do is to rest."

Blaise who wasn't ready for interrogation stepped outside.

"Madrid, where's Haiden? Draco? What happened to Pansy and Narcissa? Why am I still here? Wasn't I ki-"

Madrid cut Hermione off, "Hermione Haiden's fine, he's with your parents everything's okay." Madrid was teary eyed as she finished her sentence.

"How about Draco? Where is he?"

"Hey do you want an apple? I could slice one for you?" Madrid looked for an apple in the bag of groceries.

Hermione was rather getting impatient, "Madrid, where is Draco?!"

Madrid dropped the apple in the bag and the knife. She looked at Hermione with eyes filled with tears. She approached her and held Hermione's hand.

Hermione who knew what was happening, started to cry.

"No! No! It's not true! I'm supposed to be the one! Not him! Not him! It's my entire fault! He's not supposed to!"

Madrid embraced Hermione and tried to calm her down, "Shss…Shsss" was all Madrid could say, who was beginning to cry.

X x x x x x x x x x x

As soon as Hermione started to calm down and was falling asleep, Madrid met up with Blaise for lunch.

"How is she?" Blaise asked in concern.

"She fell asleep," was all Madrid could say.

The couple both ate in silence; no one could really start a conversation. After eating their apple pies, they started heading out.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Madrid headed back to the hospital, while Blaise went home and checked on their son. Harry and Ginny had just arrived as well.

"Madrid, we came as soon as we heard." Ginny hugged Madrid

"How is she?" Harry asked

"She was sleeping when I left."

Harry, Ginny, and Madrid entered the Room, Hermione was sitting by a window, crying.

"Oh Mione!" Ginny ran to hug Hermione followed by Harry.

"Hermione we missed you!"

Hermione didn't say anything, she was blank.

Ginny and Harry met up with Madrid outside Hermione's room to talk.

"She's not talking, that's natural, but I hope she'd recover."

"Ginny, of course she's not talking! What do you think?"

"Harry you don't have to be sarcastic with me!"

"Shsss!!! Stop fighting the two of you," Madrid spat. "She doesn't know the details and I'm sure that she's not ready to hear everything. All that matters is Hermione and Haiden are safe."

"Where is Haiden?" Ginny asked

"He's with Hermione's parents, he's fine."

After Madrid explained what had happened, Harry and Ginny decided to say their goodbyes. Madrid entered the room; Hermione was still sitting beside the window.

Madrid looked through the groceries for something to eat; she was startled by Hermione's voice.

"Tell me what happened," Hermione said bluntly

Madrid sighed, "Okay Hermione, but just tell me if you want me to stop." Madrid waited for a response, but got none so she proceeded, "Narcissa aimed her wand at you and fired the killing curse, and Draco beat it before it hit you. Pansy, on the other hand, stunned you, and by that time Blaise I had just arrived to stop both of them. We had a hard time fighting with Pansy, but we managed. Narcissa, killed herself this morning in Azkaban, she probably couldn't live thinking that she killed her son." Madrid ended with a huge sigh.

"Thanks," Hermione replied; more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Madrid stood up and left the room, _"it's probably best to leave her for the mean time,"_ she thought to herself, and started heading to the cafeteria.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

The centennial gardens were filled with flowers of different kinds, across the pillars hung black, green, and silver banners. Everybody had just found their seats and the funeral was about to start.

Blaise was the speaker, "Thank you all for gathering here today to remember a friend of ours who once dreamed of having a garden like this," he pointed the flowers. "I used to call him ferret boy, it was a joke for me, but it tormented him. He was more like a brother to me than a friend, though we fight quite a lot; we still manage to settle our differences."

Hermione sat at the very front with Haiden, she wasn't looking at Blaise, she looked down most of the time.

"He was always misunderstood, everybody thought he was this mean, obnoxious jerk, but deep inside, he had a heart as big as this world." Blaise had ended his speech, and began to cry.

Everybody looked at Hermione as soon as Blaise ended. Hermione could feel the stares, she refused to speak, but she might find peace in herself if she finally spoke out loud. She stood up, walked towards where Blaise stood and faced towards the crowd.

"Hi everybody, I really don't know what to say," tears began forming in her eyes, "Draco was a butthead when we were in school. He hated me so much that he could curse me to oblivion. However, we both believed in the saying, _"opposites attract"_ we couldn't help it; we fell in love."

A tear rolled down Hermione's left cheek

"We went our separate ways after Hogwarts, but he left me something, something that I wish he had more time with." Hermione motioned for Haiden to go stand beside her, "I gave birth to our son, Haiden."

Everybody in the crowd reacted, as if nobody knew Haiden was Draco's son.

"I deprived him the right of being a father, how I wished they could spend more time together." Hermione started to give in, her tears started to flow down. "I' m just thankful that a Draco Malfoy had been there to share a part of his life with me."

Hermione broke down, she couldn't stop crying. Madrid went up to help her go to her seat.

Everybody said their condolences to Hermione, she wasn't really his wife, but people thought so.

"Hermione just call us if you need anything. All of us are here for you." Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavander, Madrid and Blaise all hugged Hermione

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate everything."

Almost everybody left except for Hermione, Haiden, and Hermione's parents.

"Mom, could you take Haiden home for me? I just need some time alone."

"Sure thing sweetheart, just call us if you need anything."

"Thanks mom."

Hermione waved goodbye to Haiden and her parents. She walked to Draco's tombstone, and sat beside it.

"Why'd you have to be heroic? The one time I want you to be self centered you disobey." Hermione sighed. "I'm so sorry, for everything, for not telling you about Haiden. I mean even though you didn't know about him, fate brought the two of you together. He told me about the ice cream you bought for him." Hermione smiled as she said that. "I just wanted to read this to you, after all it is your birthday in a week."

Hermione read the letter out loud

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just wanted to write to you, today is my birthday. Did you remember? I wouldn't expect you to because I hardly remembered myself. The only date I remember is the one that marks the last time you smiled in my direction, or felt anything but the deepest loathing for me. I sit in here alone; I haven't been outside for days. I guess I fail to see the reason that the sun rises. Without you, my world doesn't go round. _

_I've tried to move on, but no one can compare to you. You're everything to me, you always will be. I love you, nothing can change that. I've told myself that you hate me, and you have good right, but __you loved me once. You loved me with all your heart, I know you did, and somewhere inside there has to be a part of you that still does. My heart aches when I think of how it's my fault. I caused this, I brought it on myself, I know._

_There's nothing I can say that will make you come back to me, but I'm nothing without you. My existence is meaningless. I was lost almost beyond recognition and you brought me back to the light. I fear that without you I'll fade again. I'm not bitter, I'm lost again. Words can't describe the pain in my soul. Come back to me, Hermione."_

Hermione started to cry even more.

"I kept that with me, I'd always read it, wishing that I'd done it sooner. I love you Draco, I miss you so much! Why'd you have to leave me?!"

Hermione's tears just kept flowing and flowing staining all the daisies around her.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_6 months later_

"Haiden Alexander Malfoy! Come in here it's time for lunch!" Hermione was fussing around the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Yes Mommy! Coming!" Haiden ran inside the house

"Go wash your hands before you eat!" Hermione demanded

"Why? They're not dirty."

"Tsk…Tsk…Haiden what've I told you before? You should always-"

"wash your hands before you eat, but mommy?"

"Haiden don't make me count to ten!"

Haiden went to the bathroom and washed his hands. As soon as he came out, the doorbell rang.

"Haiden, sweethear, could you get that? It might be your aunt Caitlin."

Haiden opened the door

"Haiden who is it?"

"Mommy! Come quick! Mr. M is here!"

**A/N: WOW!! I had so much fun writing this...it's finally done...thanks guys for reading it!! without you guys i'm gone...please read my incoming fanfics...I plan on writing a Draco M. and Cho C. fanfic or a Pansy P. and Draco M. Please wait for those...thanks!!! again...and please review!!!**

**OH YEAH I'M WRITING A NEW FAN FIC IT'S A CHO CHANG AND DRACO FIC (LIFE ITSELF!!)...SO PLEASE READ IT...**


End file.
